Catch that kid!
by Rish-Chan
Summary: Pai, Kish, and Tart create a Chimera anima that will transform the mews into kids so that they can destroy them easier, but what happens when it backfires on them? And Ichigo has to take care of them!
1. Oops

Ichigo was running fast, she was late…again of course.

"Crap! I hate my alarm, I can't believe it broke." She was wondering how everyone was going to yell at her for being late especially Ryou.

"He's going to be really mad at me!" Ichigo thought with fear.

All of a sudden, she saw all the mews running towered** her**!! She came to a stop "Guys?!" She shouted with fear.

Ryou grabbed her arm so that she was running with them now.

"There's a Chimera anima in a store next to the park!" Ryou told Ichigo, "so hurry and transform," Ichigo was silent for a little bit, but once she came to her senses she pulled out her pendent out of her purse and shouted her transforming words.

A light of pink surrounded her and a few moments later she completely transformed.

A/n: I'm to lazy to write the whole thing

They ran as fast as they could till they heard screaming coming from around the corner.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"It came from the jewelry shop! Come on!" Zakuro said once they turned the corner they found a jewelry shop with a large shattered window, they went inside very carefully. Pudding saw something lurking in a corner.

"Look a cat Na No Da!" Mint turned around to see this so called 'cat' had red eyes "uhh, Purin, since when do cats have strange markings on them, and are yellow?"

"Alien alert! Alien alert!" Squeaked Masha

"You humans call this stone valuable? These are nothing but old rocks compared to what we have seen." A booming voice spat from the other side of the room. Every one turned around to see Pai and Kish and Tart, Pai was holding a rather large diamond.

"I see you meet our new friend, Ichigo, but you haven't seen its power have you? Well don't worry, I'll take good care of you kitten." Kish said giving her his 'sexy' smirk. "What?! What do you mean Kish?" Ichigo shouted.

The yellow cat thing jumped on Tarts shoulder. "You'll know soon enough hags!"

Tart rudely shouted to the mews, Pai's chuckle was coming from every direction as he disappeared.

The cat's eyes started to glow white and shot a beam to Zakuro but she dogged it and the beam hit a dog who was just passing by, the dog started to glow white, then suddenly…

What once was a dog was now a puppy whimpering and disappearing as it ran down the side walk. The aliens then reappeared to see what they hit.

"What just happened?!" Mint shouted in shock, and then lettuce decided that she had enough

"Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce attacked.

A/n: Sorry I forgot what their attacks are, don't hurt me!

The aliens dodged it by vanashing, then Tart appeared behind them with the yellow cat on his shoulder that looked like it was going to fire again but the mews had no Idea that he was behind them because they were trying to find him still. --

"Surprise!" Pudding jumped out from behind the counter and smacked the Yellow cat in the head.

It shot out three beams of light as Tart disappeared with it again. The beams of light wear recoating across the room, bouncing of walls, rings, necklaces, and shattered glass. The mews had their hands on their heads on the ground including Ryou

Kish reappeared with Pai by his side saying,

"Tart did you zap them ye…AAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" One of the beams of light hit Kish and another hit Pai, They started to glow white then they fell behind another counter. The mews weren't paying attention to them they were paying attention to the last beam of light that was still bouncing of the walls. Tart then appeared above were Kish and Pai were with the wired animal thing that was knocked out thanks to Purins attack.

"You guys got hit!AAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tart got hit too and was now as we all know, glowing and falling next to Kish and Pai.

"Purin ring inferno!" Pudding incased the wired thing in a jello mold, as Masha was receiving the alien that was stuck in the mold, the mews peeked over the counter to see what happened to the aliens.

"Oh my gosh!"

"No way!"

"Cool!"

"Impossible!"

"How could this happen!?"

What they saw shocked them. They were all kids, Kish had a hair cut that was short in front and long in back, he looked to be about four years old.

Pai looked to be at least six years old, he still had the same hair cut but he didn't have that long piece of hair that was sticking out on the side of his face. And Tart looked to be two years old, he didn't have those pony tail things on his head, he had very thin hair that was barley covering his head. They were wearing long white T-shirts that covered their shoulders all the way down to their shins.

They were bear footed and unconscious.

"Oh great now their all midgets!" Minto said, Lettuce spoke up "what should we do with them? We can't just leave them here, that's child abuse. Should we take them home with one of us na no da?"

"Come on Purin we cant do that, after all they are our enemies" Zakuro said.

"I have an Idea," Ryou said "lets take them back to the lab so we can see if we can change them back."

A/n: if anyone wonders why the heck Ryou would want too change them back Its because that they might he might be able to disable their transportation and flying abilities so that he might be able to get some information out of them.

**At the lab:**

"Sheesh! Who knew Pai could be so heavy!" Mint complained, "If you think he's heavy then you haven't carried Kish!" Ichigo also complained, "Well Tart on the other hand is very light, I could hold him all day if I wanted to." Zakuro told the two unlucky girls

"Quit your winning and put them down on the tables." Ryou told the girls who were carrying the aliens, "Hey, I wasn't complaining, I was just telling the girls how un-lucky they are." Zakuro said. They put Kish on one of the café tables and Tart and Pai on separate tables, that weren't so far apart. Ryou stuck a little sucker on each of their heads and Keichiro started to type non-stop.

Every one was waiting out side the lab, they have been there for a while waiting for Keichiro.

Finally, Pudding spoke up after a half an hour of waiting,

"Why is Keichiro trying to change them back Na No Da?" Purin asked.

"Keichiro is trying to find a way to turn them back so that we can get some answers out of them, and see if we can find out how they are able to teleport and float so we can try to disable it or copy it, however if he can't find a way to turn them back then one of you are going to have to care for them."

Everyone's eyes grew very wide. "Why one of us!?" Mint snapped, "Because women are better at taking care of children then guys are." Ryou snapped, but unluckily for him Ichigo had another reason why they shouldn't, "that's so not true! Guys are just as good of taking care of kids, as women are!" Ichigo shot back.

Every one at the table was saying things like 'yeah' or 'hey that is true!' while nodding their heads agreeing with Ichigo.

"Alright, there's a good reason that I can't take care of them." Ryou said as matter of factly. "What the reason?" Zakuro asked, "I wont have time to take care of them because I will be to busy running the café, _and_, children aren't allowed in the café, well except for Purin that is." Ryou said. Every ones eyes grew wider, because they realized that he was right, kids weren't allowed in the café, and the girls have much more free time then he does. Ryou who saw their faces new that he had won.

"Well that settles it! Who's going to take care of the twerps?" Ryou asked Zakuro was the first to speak up.

"I won't have time either with all of my modeling practices." Zakuro said.

"I already have to many siblings to take care of na no da!" Purin said.

"All my relatives are coming for a visit and my mom says that I have to be their host because shell be out of town so I wont have time to be a baby sitter" Ryou thought that wasn't good enough.

"How long are they going to stay at your house?" Ryou asked

"As long as they want which is usually a month or so." Lettuce said.

"My maids are to busy, my parents are out of town, my brother will be studying, I'm too special to care for some brats!" Mint said

'She might abuse them so I've better cross her of the list to' Ryou said

"So that leaves…" Ryou mumbled and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo scooted down in her chair.

"Why is every one looking at me?" She said softly every one looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Ichigo, can you take care of them?" Ryou asked.

What they saw shocked them. They were all kids, Kish had a hair cut that was short in front and long in back, he looked to be about four years old.

Pai looked to be at least six years old, he still had the same hair cut but he didn't have that long piece of hair that was sticking out on the side of his face. And Tart looked to be two years old, he didn't have those pony tail things on his head, he had very thin hair that was barley covering his head. They were wearing long white T-shirts that covered their shoulders all the way down to their shins.

They were bear footed and unconscious.

"Oh great now their all midgets!" Minto said, Lettuce spoke up "what should we do with them? We can't just leave them here, that's child abuse. Should we take them home with one of us na no da?"

"Come on Purin we cant do that, after all they are our enemies" Zakuro said.

"I have an Idea," Ryou said "lets take them back to the lab so we can see if we can change them back."

A/n: if anyone wonders why the heck Ryou would want too change them back Its because that they might he might be able to disable their transportation and flying abilities so that he might be able to get some information out of them.

**At the lab:**

"Sheesh! Who knew Pai could be so heavy!" Mint complained, "If you think he's heavy then you haven't carried Kish!" Ichigo also complained, "Well Tart on the other hand is very light, I could hold him all day if I wanted to." Zakuro told the two unlucky girls

"Quit your whining and put them down on the tables." Ryou told the girls who were carrying the aliens.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining, I was just telling the girls how un-lucky they are." Zakuro said. They put Kish on one of the café tables and Tart and Pai on separate tables, that weren't so far apart. Ryou stuck a little sucker on each of their heads and Keichiro started to type non-stop.

Every one was waiting out side the lab, they have been there for a while waiting for Keichiro.

"Why is Keichiro trying to change them back Na No Da?" Purin asked.

"Keichiro is trying to find a way to turn them back so that we can get some answers out of them, and see if we can find out how they are able to teleport and float so we can try to disable it or copy it, however if he can't find a way to turn them back then one of you are going to have to care for them."

Everyone's eyes grew very wide. "Why one of us!?" Mint asked,

"Because women are better at taking care of children then guys are." Ryou snapped, but unluckily for him Ichigo had another reason why they shouldn't.

"That's so not true! Guys are just as good of taking care of kids, as women are! Haven't you heard of 'mister mom'?" Ichigo asked loudly.

Every one at the table was saying things like 'yeah' or 'hey that is true!' while nodding their heads agreeing with Ichigo.

"Alright, there's a good reason that I can't take care of them." Ryou said as matter of fact.

"What the reason?" Zakuro asked.

"I wont have time to take care of them because I will be to busy running the café, _and_, children aren't allowed in the café, well except for Purin that is." Ryou said. They all knew that he was right, kids weren't allowed in the café, and the girls have much more free time then he does. Ryou who saw their faces new that he had won.

"Well that settles it! Who's going to take care of the twerps?" Ryou asked Zakuro was the first to speak up.

"I won't have time either with all of my modeling practices." Zakuro said.

"I already have to many siblings to take care of na no da!" Purin said.

"All my relatives are coming for a visit and my mom says that I have to be their host because shell be out of town so I wont have time to be a baby sitter" Ryou thought that wasn't good enough.

"How long are they going to stay at your house?" Ryou asked

"As long as they want which is usually a month or so." Lettuce said.

"My maids are to busy, my parents are out of town, my brother will be studying, I'm too special to care for some brats!" Mint said

'She might abuse them so I've better cross her of the list to' Ryou said

"So that leaves…" Ryou mumbled

Ichigo scooted down in her chair.

"Why is every one looking at me?" she said softly every one looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Ichigo, can you take care of them?" Ryou asked.


	2. The birth of chaos

Ichigo thought about a protest, but all she came up with was that her parents were out of town and her mother had been teaching her about parenthood so that when she had kids she was ready. Every one else had a reason not to but she had more then one reason to take care of them so she had no choice, but to except.

"Alright fine, I'll do it, but on one condition!" Ichigo shouted with her finger in the air.

"What?" asked Ryou.

"I get my pay every day! Even when I'm not at work." Demanded Ichigo, Ryou sighed heavily and said "alright fine, but you better do your job." Ryou said

Keichiro came out of the lab door and asked for every one to come in, when they went into the room that Kish, Pai and Tart were in, there were many tubes that were hanging from the ceiling and connected to the aliens heads by one little sucker each.

'Are you studying them or trying to kill them in their sleep?' Zakuro asked her self.

"Alright, here you see are their memory waves on the screen, well apparently they only having the memories that they possessed at the age's that their brains are in now." Keichiro explained to the confused mews.

"Does Tart know me na no da?!" Purin asked. \"Did you know Tart when he was two years old?" Keichiro asked.

"No,"

"Then no, he doesn't know you."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Taru Taru doesn't know me!!!" Purin started to cry, Lettuce came over and started to comfort her.

"Now listen everybody this is important, apparently the ray that hit them are only temporary so that means that they will turn back to their regular ages sooner or later, so be alert at all times Ichigo." Ichigo looked worried all of a sudden, she doesn't want Kish to transform when she's carrying him or something…!

"Alright I will be done with them when we close so all of you have got to go back to work" Keichiro explained.

"And that means you mom" Ryou said while pointing at Ichigo.

"Oh alright! This might be the last time I work this week anyway." Ichigo said.

'_Geese, even in a tough situation like this I still don't get a break, or even a raise for that matter!'_

**Later, after work**

"Alright mom, get in lab for your bonus and the twerps, oh and I need to tell you something."

Ryou called to Ichigo after she put up the 'we're closed' sign on the front door.

Ichigo lazily headed up the stairs to the lab, she was really tired after a long day's work she sighed.

"I'm here, what do you want to tell me this ti…" Ichigo's words were cut off because she walked into the lab to see six eyes staring at her.

"That is going to be your temporary mother for a while alright boys?" Ryou told the kids, one with light brown hair was hugging Ryou's knee the other with lavender hair was standing upright and the middle aged boy with green hair started to blush when he looked at Ichigo, then he got really shy so he hid behind is older brothers back.

"You know what to do Ichigo." Ryou told her as he picked up a young Tart and put him in Ichigo's arms while Keichiro held Pai's hand and led him to Ichigo's palm, with Kish still hiding behind him.

Ichigo gave a large sigh and started to head out the doors when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

She was scared for a minute till she looked behind her to see Ryou.

Ryou leaned down to her ears and said,

"Don't say any information about the mews once so ever because every thing that you say and do, they will remember."

"Try to get some information out of them so that we can have an advantage, got that?" Ryou said.

"Right got it" Ichigo said with a tired voice all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

To bad for her…that wasn't going to happen….

* * *

A/n: In the next chapter there is going to be some chaos. And even more in the chapter after that, I'm thinking an egg throwing contest that Ichigo has no control over:3

* * *

At Ichigo's house 

"So your our new mother huh?" a small Pai asked, Pai scared Ichigo out of her wits because none of them said anything on the way here.

"Well just for a while yes, but I'm not sure for how long though."

Ichigo hoped that the time that she would be able to stop mothering them was soon because she didn't know much about taking care of kids! And as a bonus! Her parents were out so she couldn't hand them over to her mother so that she could get out of this mess, but luck was not on her side.

"Oh…I see…" He said it was amazing because even though he went up to half of her calf his voice was still very serious sounding. Kish was still hiding from Ichigo, but every so often she would catch him looking at her. When she did catch him he just blushed a deeper tomato red and hid on the other side of his older brother.

'_Oh great'_ she thought, _'even when he's a little kid he still has a crush on me_.' Ichigo sighed and went to go put them to bed, but she heard Tarts stomach growl…

"I hungry" he said still clinging to her neck.

'_Oh, that's just perfect!_' she thought sarcastically.

"Well ok, what would you like?" she asked kindly holding back another sigh so she wouldn't breathe in the child's face.

"Shilnugle on a stick please!" he said, she mentally slapped her self, she forgot, they only remember things that they saw and learned when their bodies were at this age, which included their food.

"Sorry kid, but I don't have any of that how about some mashed pea's?" she asked in baby talk.

"I no say I need to pee… I say I hungry!" Tart replied. Ichigo set tart down on a large sofa in the living room then she went to go see were Pai ran off to.

She heard laughter in the guest room so she assumed that both Kish and Pai were in there. She swung the door open and saw Kish and Pai jumping up, and down, up, and down on the large mattress like a trampoline.

"AKEM" Ichigo cleared her thought loudly in order to get their attention, when Pai hear her he immediately grabbed a random book of off the desk next to the bed and pretended that he was reading it. (It was up side down.)

"Hello mistress is there something that you require from me?" he asked like any scientist would.

"Yes two things in fact, one: don't jump on the bed, and two: what is Smirgle…or whatever?" Ichigo tripped over the strange word. Pai looked at her with confusion.

"What on Glorback is a smirgle?" He asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Its something that you eat I don't know how to pronounce it. Heh" Ichigo said

"Smirgle…. Oh you mean Shilnugle am I correct?" Pai said, Ichigo perked up at the familiar word,

"Yeah that's it, do you know how to make it?!" She asked.

"Is it for you to eat? Because that type of food is only for babies." Kish asked.

"It's not for me it's for Tart!" Ichigo said

"Alright fine, yes I know how to make it why?" Pai asked. Ichigo walked over to the bed.

"Hey what are you doing?" Pai asked. Ichigo grabbed his arm and gave it a gentle tug.

"You have to help me make the Snigle…Smirgle…oh I give up!" Ichigo said Pai left his book on the bed and flew off the bed so he was flying while she was pulling.

A/n: Like water skiing. Pai is the water skier and Ichigo is the boat, their arm's is/are the strings that connect from the boat to the skier!

Later after several failed attempts only to finally come up with a good one.

Ichigo fed Tart the strange food then rocked him to sleep. She rapped Tart in a blanket that was sitting on the couch to get her old crib out of the basement.

When she returned from her spider 'killing spree' she went back up stairs to see Tart sucking his thumb, while squeezing one of Ichigo's old teddy bears to death on the couch.

She sighed heavily "Listen Tart I don't have anymore ingredients for that stuff that you like we're going to the store tomorrow and…." Tart interrupted her.

"Can you read story?" he said in his tiny voice, he had to take his thumb out of his mouth only to have it pop in side again.

"A story?" Ichigo said out loud, gee, she didn't see that one coming. Who knew that the bossy bratty Tart that she used to know liked bedtime stories?

"Alright just let me do something first," Ichigo said as she set up the crib, when she was done she walked over to the book shelf and pulled out one of her favorites, Snow White.

She read it to Tart for the past hour, it would have taken half an hour but Tart wanted to hear it again. So there they were, Tart sitting on her lap snuggling with Mr. Hugums.

A/n: Mr. Hugums is the bear.

When she was done and she finally was able to put Tart to sleep she went up stairs to see what Kish and Pai were doing, they've been very quiet…..

When she got up stairs she heard giggling coming from her room.

She opened the door just a crack, her eyes widened in horror she saw Kish and Pai reading her DIARY!!! Their backs were turned.

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted, she shot into the room and snatched her diary away form the two aliens. They stared at her with horror. They thought that they were in trouble, and on there planet when they were in trouble they were going to feel pain before they know it.

"We're sorry!" Pai said quickly, "we didn't mean it!!" Kish said soon after, "are we in trouble!?" Pai said.

They were giving her puppy dog eyes, how could she be mad at that?

"Alright you're not in trouble this time, but DON'T do it again!"

"Yes ma'am! Come-on Kish lets go to bed, it's late."

"But I don't wanna!" Kish whined

"Kish come on! We mustn't get into trouble!!!" Pai shouted in the hall "ok" Kish said softly, he started to head out the door when he turned back to Ichigo. He looked her in the eye and blushed madly!

"Umm…can I…you uhh...I-I-I want…"

"Kish don't be shy just spit it out." Ichigo said.

"Uhhhh….ok um….I wanna bedtime…k-k-kiss… please."

Ichigo stared blankly, then she just rolled her eyes, she leaned down and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He blushed even more now… then he smiled, as he was going out the door she swore she heard him humming.

"Man some day tomorrow will be. Going to the grocery store, and then there's school…Oh no school! I can't just take them right in and stuff them in my locker or something! What AM I going to DO!?"

**Mew-Dolphin::: I'm so happy that you like my story! The next chapter: When eggs fly!**

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend::: I'll post the funny soon!!**

**Lady Neko Ninja::: Her job would be so much easier if she had another set of eyes on the back of her head wouldn't it? Thanky for the fav, and the alert!**

**Eva Evans::: You have such a great sense of humor! I don't think you should read the next chapter because you will hurt your self laughing:3 hehehe…no seriously…**

**kawaiixXxkoneko::: Your pleas have been answered! Thank you also for the fav!**


	3. When you give an alien an egg

The next morning Ichigo called the school and told her that her parents had a business meeting in the USA and they decided that they were going to take her too because they were worried about her. She said that she didn't know how long it would take so there wasn't really a 'time' that she would come back.

She hung up the phone and sighed, she thought that they weren't going to believe her for a minute there. She turned around and gasped in fear but then said 'good morning' to Kish and Pai who were starting at her wide eyed, when Ichigo gasped she scared the hair off of them.

"You to go sit at the table and I'll fix some cereal for you." Ichigo said

"Excuse me," Pai said while raising his hand high up in the air, Ichigo turned to face him then he put his hand down. "What's cereal?" He asked.

"Uhh it's a type of food…trust me you'll love it!"

Ichigo was right they did love it, after much poking and sniffing for poison, they built up the courage to _eat_ it. Once they were full Ichigo woke Tart up and fed him left over of Shirgle….Snigle, oh forget it!

"Ok before we go out lets get you guys into some new clothes!" Ichigo said in a high per sort of way she went into the attic and got out some of her old baby clothes that her parents saved for memory's. All of them were either pink or flower covered accept for a pair of baby jeans, a small T-shirt, over alls, and a baby suit with booty's that will fit Tart.

"Here putt these on" she said as she began to take the white Shirt off of Tart, hoping that he had something underneath. Thankfully she relaxed when she saw he had a strange diaper underneath. When she got the yellow suit on to Tart she looked back to see how the other two were doing only to hold in a laugh, Kish had managed to get his head through one of the sleeves of his new dolphin shirt, and Pai had both of his hands through his pant legs that were now high up in the air, he was trying so hard to get his head through a hole that just isn't there.

She helped them both put on their pants and shirts on correctly and then they were out the door. Ichigo decided that she would walk there first and then take a taxi on the way home. Pai, and Kish were whining their heads off about having to walk the way there instead of flying or teleporting. And begged her to let them fly, then when she rejected that they asked for only half the way and then Ichigo said that they can't fly at all. This only caused even more whining.

When they finally got to the grocery store, Ichigo got one of the largest carts for them to ride in, it even had a baby basket for Tart.

They got half way through the store before Pai and Kish got adventures. Pai leaped out of the cart causing it to shake a little bit followed by Kish who went the opposite direction of Pai.

"H-Hey! You to get back here!" She shouted softy, she knew that she was losing "fine but don't go too far!" She shouted.

They kept coming back with many different foods, she kept saying no, and sometimes she didn't even have to look. Then Pai came back with a box of prunes.

"Pai why in the world would you want prunes?!" Ichigo asked.

"I just want it because I think the box is nice!" Pai said. Of course Ichigo said no and told him to put them back. Pai came back when Tart was awake and asked for him to come walk around with him and Kish, Ichigo said yes and then let Tart out of his little baby carrier. Pai held his hand and then led him behind the corner,

'Wow' Ichigo thought

'Pai is such a good big brother.' She thought with a smile on her face. She resumed to what she was doing. After a while she realized that she hadn't seen or heard them in a while…it was quite, too quiet.

Then she heard the loud speaker "**Who ever is with the three boys in the salsa display please remove them so we can clean up." **A lazy worker said.

"The three bo…oh no' she thought. She then ran around a corner and through a few isles only to freeze in horror at the sight in front of her.

Kish and Pai where lying flat on their stomachs and were** swimming **in the salsa, it even had some goldfish crackers mixed in. At first she thought oh no! How did they get the salsa out of the glass jars?! Did they break them, is the glass **in** the Salsa?!!!' she thought in horror but then she saw a lot of open jars over in a corner. She wiped her fore head.

Then she thought. 'Oh crap! I owe so much money to this store!' She was snapped out of her thoughts when an egg had slapped her on the back of her head. She turned around to see Tart with an egg carton in hand. She could feel the steam coming out of her ears.

"Good idea Tart!" Kish said he then leapt out of the salsa and took another one of cartons.

"Pai come on! Grab one of the strange containers and play with us!" Ichigo was confused for a minute until she saw, Kish Pai and Tart raising their hands high in the air with eggs in them

"Oh no!" She shouted.

"Ready the first one to hit the old hag's wrinkles is the winner and gets to choose the next target!!!" Kish shouted then it was like a battle ground, eggs were flying every where while an and women was running as fast as she could on her cane.

"Boys stop!!!!" Ichigo shouted they weren't listening when Pai was finally able to hit the poor women in the back of the neck which caused her to fall face forward on to the ground, he said

"Ok the first person to hit the fat ugly red guy that's running at us will pick the next target!"

'_Fat ugly red guy?' _She thought,

'_What are they talking about?' _she wondered until she looked to her left to see a guy the size of a sumo wrestler running at her, he must have been the manager. She could tell that he was **VERY** mad her because he was as red as a tomato! Then the three boys started fireing at the big lug and he came to a stop. He slipped and fell onto the Salsa. Ichigo now feared for her life.

"**STOP IT!!!**" She shouted while trying to grab their hands, it failed Pai went behind her and Kish was in front of her, before Ichigo could think about what was happening she felt an egg crash into his forehead while at the same time an egg came crashing into her but, it felt like some one was spanking her. All three of the little aliens were laughing their heads off and started to roll on the floor, Ichigo saw it as funny as well and was about to laugh with them again, but she saw a large shadow descend over her….

* * *

**IC:** That's it for this chapter, sorry that I couldn't write sooner, but I had a large test that was coming up in a short while so I had to study for it, not only that but I was sick so I couldn't sleep very well and then people started to get on my nerves more and more often, so I was very stressed.

You all know that you can't write when you're stressed! Or else the chapters would be terrible! Please review

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: **You had a question about what the punishment means in the last chapter, well when they were in trouble they would always feel pain on their home planet which means that if they were in trouble they would get a slap or a spanking, and that's why they were so afraid about if they were in trouble or not.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please**


	4. Hairdos and Carnivals

SlytherinSweetheart7373: That's brilliant! Good idea! Now I have something to work on!

Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: Aww…How sweet! That's exactly what I'm going to do! You're welcome by the way!

Lady Neko Ninja: Lock them up…Ha! That's so funny! I can picture that in my head!

Toukitoshi's broken heart: Exactly "Oh my aching back!" Said Ichigo Anime character abuse!

Ichigo fell onto a chair in the living room while the boys raced up stairs, she would have told them to be careful but she was to tired.

After she begged the man to spare her life,

IC: She didn't but hey it sure felt like she did.

She paid for the mess that the boys have made and took a taxi home. The boys started to throw spit balls at the driver that were made out off the paper grocery bags. She told them to stop, but the driver thought that she was talking to him so he stopped half way there and dropped them off there.

She tried to tell him that she was telling the boys to stop being rude but he just held out his hand for what ever was left in her wallet and drove away quickly.

She then had to walk the rest of the way home. She was reaching into her pocket to pull out a key but then she saw that she had a hole in her pocket. She started to panic but then she saw Pai holding the key in front of her nose. She reached to grab it but then ran off with it.

She chased Pai and when she caught him he through it to Kish, this led to a game of keep away.

Once she jumped high enough and caught the keys she went over too the door and stepped inside.

That's how she got to were she is now, lying on the couch, if some one was walking by then they would think that she was dead.

"Mommy?" She heard a small voice say, she opened one of her eyes a little to see Tart standing there with a curler in one hand and a brush in the other. "Cant I brush you hair?" Tart was looking so hopeful and innocent, how can she say no to that?

"Ok Tart lets go to get a mirror" she said using all of her energy to getup off the couch. They headed into Ichigos parents room and pulled up a chair for Tart to stand on. In the corner off the room, there was a large mirror. You could see your self in it if you sat on the bed.

And that's what Ichigo did she told Tart to be gentle and not pull on her hair to much, he nodded in agreement and started to brush her hair. It wasn't softy though, every time that he would put the brush in her hair he would whack her head in the process.

Here and there he would brush her cheek or her ear, it would hurt for a little while but then the pain would go away. When Tart was done she opened her eyes to see that Tart tried to put her hair in four ponytails like he's seen on TV.

They weren't perfect though, they were uneven and two were smaller then the other ones, one off the ponytails was on top off her head.

"There!" He said proudly, and stood back to admire his work. She smiled and hugged him telling him that she loved them,

IC: If you guys are wondering why she is being so nice to them is for many different reasons. 1: So that they wouldn't think that she's the bad guy or girl in this case. 2: Because they remind her off Purin so she naturally treats them as if they were Purin. 3: They are just so Cute!

She held up a camera and took a picture of the mirror with the reflection of her and Tart, Ichigo was giving a sweet pose while Tart was waving the brush high in the air.

They weren't going anywhere else today so she decided that she would keep them in to make Tart happy. She held Tarts hand and went down stairs to see Pai and Kish flipping channels on the TV until they decided on one good commercial.

Its no wonder that they picked it, it was amazingly colorful.

It was talking about how there was a carnival down town. 'A carnival huh? That's not such a bad idea! Maybe it will take all off the energy out off them! Tickets not that expensive, I should take them there! Oh but wait, how will I be able to handle them? I can hardly handle them in a store I cant even keep track of them in a carnival!' Ichigo thought

'I need some help from somebody….but who?' She thought/

IC: And that's it! Nothing much to say accept….Thank you!!!

Reviewers this would have been a boring chapter if it weren't for you.

I bet it's pretty boring already huh?Kish wont say 'Pretty mommy' till the next chapter is what I'v dicided.

Well don't worry! Just keep reading to see who she is going to take! Review to complain about how short this chapter is!

Bye! And thanks again!


	5. Help is on the way

KawaiixXxKoneko: When you read this chapter you are going to be so proud of you self! You won't feel stupid at all!

Mew-Dolphin: The Amusment Park Idea totally wasn't my idea at all! It was SlytherinsSweetheart7373's, you should congratulate her not me. That goes to the rest off you nice people!

Silver mew: You're going to have to wait! Do you think that you can wait any longer?

Ichigo was rubbing her temples, how in the world was she able to get some help when she told everybody in her school that she was off on vacation? Oh MAN this is tough!

She needed some fresh air…

She walked outside, before she left the door way she shouted back into the house, "You three better not break anything or else all of you are going to be in BIG trouble!" She heard three terrified gasps and then left the house completely.

She only went a short distance away, she walked slowly so that it would give her more time to think. She gave a big sigh and played a little game with her self. It was called see how far you can kick a rock on the side walk

She gave another sigh, she wanted to let the boys have some fun without destroying anything….that means that she would need as much help as she can get. He motherly side was came out when ever she saw the kids or the trouble some trio, as she liked to call them.

She has been with them for a short while, already they make her laugh and smile at whatever they do! It was like she was developing some sort of bond with them. A motherly bond.

Ichigo just remembered that they were not mere children, they were full grown men that have tried to kill her on several occasions! Ichigo is being so nice to them, who knows? Maybe they will become friends with her.

Or maybe they will find out some important information about the mews when they are in this form and they will kill her the next time that they get the chance. SIGH

"Ichigo!" Ichigo heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see the one and only Masaya… 'Oh crap! Now I remember I'm supposed to be in the USA! Oh man what am I going to say to him!?' Ichigo thought as she was watching him run up to her.

"Hey Ichigo I thought that you were in the States, why are you here now?" Hey asked as soon as he managed to reach her. Ichigo opened her mouth… "I-uh-um-I…." nothing came out.

"I uhh..just..came back! Yeah...I just came back two hours ago." She said, mentally whipping her forehead.

"Oh…so that's why you weren't at school today." He said, "Can I help you unpack your things?" He asked politely. "Um… no thank you Masaya! We already took care off that, but thank you for asking." He is so sweet! She thought to her self.

Ichigo then remembered the reason that she was out here in the first place. "Hey Masaya, I'm babysitting three kids and I'm going to take them to the carnival tomorrow so I was wondering if you could help me watch over them and make sure that they don't get into trouble because their really a hand full."

"Ichigo I would love to! So when should I come and pick you four up? My mom can drive us over there in her mini van."

Oh Masaya thank you! We could go right now since it's pretty early, do you think you can get you mom to drive us over there in half an hour?" Ichigo asked politely, it was pretty early, it was only 3:16 in the after noon! If they go there now they could stay there until the carnival closes which is sometime between 8:30 and 9:30.

"Ok Ichigo Ill go right now! Ill call you to tell you whether we can go today or not ok?" "Ok, thank you so much Masaya for going through all off this trouble for me!" She said.

"Bye Ichigo! He said while running back to his house. Ichigo ran back to her house too, when she got too her house she was greeted with bears hugs.

IC: Tart was so small that he gave her leg a bear hug, she almost fell on top off him!

She ruffled their hair and told them the news about how they were going to the carnival soon. They started to cheer and jump up and down, Pai knew how to fly so he was swirling around the room doing mid air back flips.

"Now hold on you three! I don't know if we are going today or tomorrow so don't get ready yet." She said.

They look disappointed, "hey don't look so sad! Can you three help me with something?" She asked they looked excited again, Ichgo pointed at the phone, "this will make a noise any minute now so I want you to listen carefully, when it does make a noise come and tell me, Ok"

All three of them saluted like soldiers in army, she thought that was adorable.

IC: Ichigo is more like her mother than she thought heh.

Ichigo worked her way into the living room and sat down on the couch with a tired 'humph.' She started reading one of her favorite books, Romeo and Juliet.

IC: Ichigo is one off those romantic types so I thought that I would give her a romantic book to read. heh

Ichigo has been reading for 24 minutes while the boys were playing some sort of alien game, of course they stayed near the phone incase it rang or made a noise as Ichigo said. She was getting really bored and restless.

She perked up when she heard the phone ring five minutes later, the sound of the ring was followed by the small thumps off the feet, they were coming right at her and fast!

Ichigo turned around in her seat cat like and crouched down like a cat would to see Kish and Tart running at her while Pai was flying over head "It made a noise, it made a noise!" Kish said Tart was trying to say the same thing, but he wasn't that good at talking and was running as fast as he can.

Pai was tugging on her arm, pulling her off the couch, Kish and Tart were pulling at her legs.

"Alright alright! Just stop pulling me!" Ichigo said it was more like an annoyed yell then a calm sentence, the boys saw that and stopped tugging. Ichigo stood up and ran to the phone since it wasn't going to ring much longer.

She picked up and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked

"_Hey Ichigo, my mom said that she would be glad to take us there." _Masaya said from the other side of the phone.

"That's great Masaya! When are you going to pick us up? Do you want to pick us up at a pacific place or should we just stay home?" She asked

"_You can stay home if you want to Ichigo," _He said

"Thank you Masaya! So I'll see you soon huh?" She said

"_Yeah but wait Ichigo, do you have enough money to afford it? Do you want me to pitch in a little?" He asked_

Ichigo smiled and then blushed 'He is so sweet!' She thought.

"No Masaya its all right, I can handle it!" She said sweetly

"_Alright Ichigo, Ill see you in a little while. Goodbye." _He said

"Bye Masaya!" she said before she hung up the phone.

"Ok you three! Get ready were going to the carnival!" She shouted up the stairs she heard cheering and then she went in to the bathroom to get changed.

'Now let's see, Masaya is going to be there so I need to look my best!' She thought

Five minutes later,

IC: Ichigo is used to changing that fast since she is always late for dates and work.

She came out off the bathroom, she wore her pig tails in the same way she always has, but this time they had flowers on the pink hair ties. She was wearing a summer dress that was white and had the same flowers that were in her hair as a design. "Mommy pretty!" Tart shouted from behind her.

It was funny she didn't even know that he was there. "She's a pretty mommy!" Kish said happily while giving her one of his cute little smiles. 'He's so adorable! Wait…why did I just say that? He's KISH, the annoying perverted pest that is trying to take over earth!" Ichigo thought to her self.

She started to think of Kish when he wasn't a kid. It made her blush.

"Hey look mommy changing color!" Tart said in his cute little voice.

IC: Well that's it for now, I **HATE** Masaya but hey I hate Ryou just as much. I don't know Ryou's personality that well so that's why he didn't take her, otherwise he would off because **I HATE MASAYA.**

Anyway, I'm creeped out about what has just happened a few minutes ago that is totally weird and scary. Here's what happened.

Me and my brother where talking about ghost stories on the playground that's behind my house at 8:23 pm.

There's a huge stone wall and then there's a meadow that you have to go across to get to the huge play ground, it near a forest

When all of a sudden my younger brother pointed out that there was something moving near the lamp post that was next to the street. Being the adventurous little dare devils we were we putting down our candy that our nice friends next door gave to us as a Halloween gift. And we set off to see what it was.

I told him to be careful because it could be a dog that might attack us and to always keep our distance. He was heading strait toward it, but I told him to go around because we don't want to scare it off. So we went around, we were in the middle of the street looking all around us, we couldn't find it!

My little Brother said that we should just go back since it's gone, I agreed.

And then

All of a sudden

A large black cat crossed our path.

It stopped and looked at us with its piercing blue eyes and then ran away in to the Shadows

I said that we should go after it! But he stopped me and said "think about it! A black cat crossing our path a few days before Halloween in the middle of the night? What do you think it means?"

He said in a worried voice, I rolled my eyes and I was going to tell him that there was nothing to worry about but then I felt hard cold things fall against my skin. I looked up to see that it was raining…HARD.

I don't believe in that hocus pocus stuff but whenever but you have to admit that was pretty creepy!

It's raining very hard now, it's a thunder storm out there! I'm glad that we came in!

Like if I go to some fortune teller to tell my future and she says that in a mater of days I will meet my true love, I wont believe that but I would daydream about how awesome that would be!

So tell me what you think about the chapter and if you feel like it reply to me about what you think about the cat thing.

**Please ignore the spelling mistakes!**


	6. Carnival fun

IC: Thank you all so much for all of your nice reviews! You all make me so happy:D

Today they going to have much fun at the carnival, but then they are going to be little trouble makers at some ware in the middle and mostly at the end.

The next chapter is going to be sweet, not much fun at all, but sweet and cute, you can skip the next chapter if you want to.

Enjoy this chapter!

Review and tell me how much you like it or hate it. Your choice.

-

When Ichigo was finally able to get her blush under control, she just looked rosie.

Then she heard a knock at the door.

The boys got up off the couch, shouting things like 'whoohoo!' or 'yay' except for Pai that is, he just ran toward the door with a big grin on his face.

When the boys got there they didn't know how to open the door since they were from another planet and all, so they just waited for Ichigo to come and open it for them. Ichigo was hurrying as fast as she can because she wanted to see Masaya.

When she got there the boys got out off the way as fast as they can and shouted things like, 'hurry!' or, 'I cant wait!' over and over again.

When she got to the door open Masaya was standing there with a kind smile on his face.

"Hey Ichigo! You look beautiful today, shall we go?" He asked politely.

Ichigo could feel her cheeks warm up again…

"Oh –Yes right! Let's go!" she said once she was finally able to snap out of her romantic thoughts.

"So these are the kids that you are babysitting huh? There cute." He said charmingly, which made her melt.

Ichigo just stood there…Masaya started to wave his hand back and forth in front of her face

"Ichigo?" He asked confusedly, the boys were confused to.

"Ichigo are you all right?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

When Ichigo felt his hand she snapped out of her thoughts and came back into reality.

"Oh uh…sorry, yes lets go!" she said as she grabbed Pai's hand randomly, hooked her arm with Masaya's, and finally speed walked to the car.

'_If I don't be careful I could make a big fool off my self all becuase_ _I'm always so nervous around Masaya! And if he sees me as a fool then maybe he won't like me anymore! Nya!'_

Ichigo thought to her self.

When they got in the car, it turns out that when Masaya's mother heard that she was baby sitting she got a baby seat for the youngest. Tart was of course going to sit there. But where could Kish go?

"Masaya? Where should, Ki- uh…Steven sit?" Ichigo knows that Masaya has heard about the aliens on line, or on the news because he emailed her about how the 'strange aliens' were taking over earth.

She thought that if she said 'Kish' then he might know that he was an alien and not wants to help her anymore, or worse! Break up with her!!!

IC: That's why she didn't say his real name. She thought that Masaya would figure it out, she fears for her relationship with him.

Leans closer to your ear She should fear for her relationship when **I'm** writing this story.

winks

"Just check in between the seats for another buckle, he looks old enough to ride with out a seat." He said.

Ichigo checked and sure enough, a little buckle was found. "Ok! I found it thank you Masaya!" She said happily.

Ichigo started to buckle Kish up but he kept squirming, this reminded her of this morning when they trashed the grocery store. The mess that they created… '_Oh no!_' Ichigo thought, she just realized that they love to cause trouble, _'what if they cuase trouble at the carnival! OHNO! Right in front off Masaya too! That would be so embarrassing! He would probably think that I'm not responsible at all!'_

"They better not do anything terrible!" she said under her breath as she sat down in her own seat and buckled up.

After about half an hour later, the kids were being very quiet, much to Ichigo's surprise! '_They must be worn out after that grocery incident this morning, and then all that excitement about the carnival! I hope that they stay this way.'_ Ichigo thought with high hopes that they wouldn't tear the place apart.

"Alright every one we're here!"

"The boys perked up a bit when they heard Masaya's mom say those words, they started to frantically look out off the windows with glee.

When they parked in some grassy area, all five off them got out and say there thank you's and goodbyes as she drove away.

Ichigo and Masaya were holding hands, with Kish, Pai, and Tart following behind.

IC: If Ichigo didn't tell them that they would be in trouble if they run out of her sight, then they would have scattered along time ago.

When they reached the ticket booth, Ichigo paid for them, but Masaya insisted that he would help chip in. And he did, hey how Ichigo could have resisted his cute and handsome smile?

IC: I just made my self puke a little at the thought…

"So were should we go first?" Masaya asked.

"Umm…hey! I see a fun house over there! Should we go?" Ichigo said

"After you" Masaya said.

"Grown up mush…" Kish told Pai and Tart, they both nodded their heads in agreement.

They walked over to the fun house, in no time, Ichigo let go off Masaya's hand, to every ones surprise and turned to face the boys.

"Alright you guys, you could get lost in here so be careful!" she said.

'Ok, 'yeah' were the boy's replies.

"Then lets go!" she said, she grabbed Masaya's arm and headed in side, when they got in there they were surrounded by mirrors of all shapes and sizes.

In one of the mirrors, Ichigo and Masaya looked like little kids with short arms, necks, and legs. They both giggles.

Tart was frightened by the strange man in the mirror that was staring at him and ran toward Ichigo as fast as his little legs could take him. "MOMMY!!!!!" he shouted out in his tiny voice as he grabbed her leg and buried his face in the dress.

"Mommy?" Masaya asked, he was confused. "Oh, uh… they like to call me that for some reason." Ichigo said. Masaya gave an understanding 'oh.'

"I scawed!" He said. She picked him up and started to rock him back and forth.

"It's ok, nothing here will hurt you!" she said, he looked at here with frightened eyes, and "really?" he asked softly, "yes I'm sure!" She said, he smiled a little then asked if she could let him down.

She put him down again he slowly approach the mirror again, he looked into it, he recognized the man! It was him! But just to make sure, he waved his arm back and forth, he then jumped in front of it and smiled, he wasn't afraid of it anymore!

They moved on to have power full blasts of wind shoot up from the floor and the ceiling.

Ichigo moved very fast through this one, she didn't want to mess up her hair or to have her dress fly up to show that she wasn't wearing shorts underneath!

With the boys, Kish got hit in the face and from behind twice, he smiled, loving it. Pai looked bored, Tart look like he's seen a ghost.

The next room was all goofy, with moving floors, clowns every wear, and mirrors that made it look like you were wearing something that you weren't. The room was changing colors every few seconds

Kish found a mirror that made him look like he was wearing a dress, he wasn't happy at this one. But his brothers thought that it was hilarious! They started to laugh there heads off!

That was it… they went through a door that had a giant clown over it saying, thank you for coming! They were greeted with a huge flash of light, it was the sun of course, they soon got over it and started to head for the carousel.

"Which horse are you going to try to get Ichigo?" Masaya asked as they got in the short line.

"I don't know…um Oh! The one with a pink flower on its forehead!" she said happily.

"Which one are you going to try and get?" Ichigo asked.

"Well he is too small to go on any horses at his age so I'm going to sit with him in a carriage."

Masaya said pointing at Tart.

"Oh thank you Masaya! I didn't even think about that! But, I think that he will be too much trouble for you. Are you sure that he won't be a problem? We could go on something different…"

"Ichigo it is no problem at all! I'm sure I can handle him." He said with a smile.

Over time the line got bigger and bigger. '_Wow, I'm sure glad that we got here when we did, look how big the line has gotten!_'

When the ride ended Ichigo turned toward the boys. "Ok you guys if you see a horse that you want to ride then get ready to get on it! Accept for you Ta-uh…Ben, you are going to ride with Masaya." She said,

'_Oh how I wish that I was the one who would be riding with Masaya! But I have to make sure that they don't climb off their horses and run off some where. Sigh_'

She thought sadly.

When the gates opened she saw Kish and Pai disappear in front off her eyes, she looked all over for them, she finally saw them, Kish was on a white horse with green eyes and a gold star near its mouth, and Pai was on a black horse with a purple saddle and purple eyes.

Ichigo smiled, she forgot that they could teleport since she hasn't seen them do it in quite a while.

She soon hurried to get on the white and pink horse, she made it! The horse that Kish was sitting on was right next to her and the one that Pai was sitting on was strait ahead of her, while the Carriage that held Masaya and Tart was behind her.

They waited for a few moments, then Ichigo saw a guy coming around to check all of the seat belts. Once the guy decided that it was all clear and everyone was safe, he went beck to the control panel and started to press a few bottons that Ichigo couldn't see.

Then the ride started with the old fashion music in the back round.

Dun Dun **Dun** DunDunDun Dun DunDun Dun, Dun Dun **Dun** DunDunDun Dun Dun Dun Dun….

IC: I probably got the tempo all wrong but heck it's the best that I can do!

Ichigo saw that Kish was having fun so was Pai and every so often she would hear laughter coming from behind her.

She smiled. She was having as much fun as them!

When they were done, Masaya came out of the Carriage with Tart on his head, Tart looked so happy!

"That was so much fun! We should do that again at the end off the day, now what?" Ichigo asked Masaya.

Masaya took Tart off his head and set him down into Ichigos arms. "How about we go and try to win some prizes?" He said.

"That's a great idea! But where?" she asked

They both started to walk around, when Ichigo noticed something. "Hey! Where's Steven!?" She asked, she caught her self from saying 'Kish', but she wasn't thinking about that right now. She was worried about where in the name of carnival was Kish.

They both started to look around frantically she started to panic, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned in the hands direction , she saw Masaya holding her shoulder but he wasn't looking at her, he held his finger out and pointed to something green in the distance.

"Isn't that him over there?" he asked. Ichigo was so happy, it was him! But why in the world was he doing?

They jogged over there they saw Kish plunge his head into a small pool of water. Ichigo was scared for a moment, until she saw him come back out with a letter in his mouth.

"FIVE! Congratulations! You get to pick out a toy! What would you like son?" Ichigo heard a man say.

When they jogged over there she put a hand on Kish's shoulder. "Steven…" she was saying but before she could get anything else out of her mouth she saw a stuffed black cat in her face.

"Look what I got!" Kish said happily. "That's very nice, but you can't just run off like that! I didn't know where you were! I was so worried. Don't you ever do that again." She said the cat lowered out off her face. "I'm sorry mommy." He said.

"Its all right just don't run off like that until you tell me first...Ok?" Ichigo asked, Kish looked up at her with a big smile on his face.

Then he jump on to her and gave her a big hug… She hugged back and then cut it short, it felt a little weird to hug Kish.

"You are forgiven, hey look Pai is about to do it!" Pai was just staring at the pool of water and then stuck his arm in and pulled out a one.

"One… well sorry kid but cheaters never prosper!" The man said. "You can go again if you want to but you have to use your face." The man said. Pai just walked away. Tart was up next, "sorry son but I think that you're too young to…" the guy was cut off when Tart stuck his entire upper body into the water and pulled out a three.

"THREE! Way to go son you proved me wrong, and on top of that you get a hand full of candy!!!" the man said.

Tart held out his hands and took all the candy from the man.

Tart started to walk away with his big handfuls of candy but Ichigo stopped him, "Hold on a minute, Ben, Steven, what do you say to the man?" Ichigo said, they both turned to him and said "Thank you!" At the same time.

Then they all walked away.

They all decided to see a magic show next, they walked for a short while and then they finally were seated Ichigo gave a large sigh as she sat down in her seat.

Ichigo opened her eyes to see a tall skinny old fashioned woman looking at her with a, Your-Far-To-Young-To-Have-Children, sort of look on her face Ichigo was scared she didn't know what to do. And then the woman's face shot to a, -**How-DARE-You **look on her face.

Ichigo was so uncomfortable that she made them all move to a different spot where the strange woman couldn't see her.

Ichigo then looked over at the boys, they looked a little sugar high from Tart's candy.

IC: You all know what that means! Did you guys like this chapter? How was it? I have some insane stuff coming up next, the next chapter is going to be a little short though. Shorter then this one! I know that for a fact because this one is HUGE!

**Review please!**

**Please ignore spelling and Grammar mistakes.**


	7. Surgar high

'_Uh oh'_ Ichigo thought with horror _'not here! Not now! Not in front of Masaya!!!'_ many thoughts like this ran through her head, she then looked at the boys, then at Masaya, then at the boys, then at Masaya. She was trying to think of a way to stop this from happening, but she was so nervous that she couldn't think strait!

She turned to look back at the boys only to find out that Pai's seat was empty

'_OH NO!!' _Ichigo shouted with panic in her mind, she then started to search other seats, Ichigo took a pin out of her hair and dropped it on purpose, acting surprised.

"Ichigo did you drop something?" Masaya asked, "Yeah I dropped my hair pin some where on the floor," she said she was about to say more but then he said, "Here let me get it for you." He said while he bent over, Ichigo grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up gently.

"NO! I mean no that's alright I'll get it!" she said with a smile that didn't look quite right.

Ichigo bent over, of course she knew where the pin was but she pretended to look for it when she was really checking under the seats for Pai to see if he crawled under any of them.

She sighed with defeat, there wasn't any sign of him anywhere.

She grabbed her pin and came back up, careful not to hit her head on the seat in front of her.

'_Ok so, he didn't run anywhere, and he didn't crawl under the seats, that must mean he teleported somewhere! But where?' _Ichigo asked to herself mentally.

Her eyes then darted all around the room, she looked frantically until she heard the magician say.

"Who is this kid with?" the magician asked.

"Hey Ichigo isn't that the purple haired kid that your baby sitting?" Masaya asked while tapping her shoulder.

Ichigo's eyes shot to the stage to see Pai who wouldn't let go of the magicians star covered cape.

Ichigo sighed _'to late, its happened'_ Ichigo thought while rubbing her temples.

Pai kept tugging on the magician's cape until he was able to rip it of.

"HEY!" the magician shouted at Pai, then Pai started to run around the stage, flying slightly.

Ichigo and Masaya then got out of there seats and started to run toward the stage.

**IC: They were going to say there apologies, pry Pai away from the cape, and give it back to the magician.**

Meanwhile Pai was going around the stage, letting the doves loose, and scaring away the rabbits.

The rabbits jumped off the stage and in to the laps of old lady's and under seats, making every lady jump up and scream bloody murder.

**IC: It's like when a house wife sees a mouse and jumps up on a chair screaming 'eek a mouse!**'

Some of the women were standing on the chairs with bread stick or cotton candy as their weapon of choice, while others were headed out the door of the tent.

The men and all the kids were trying to catch the little fluffy animals with there hands, but it turns out that bunnies are really fast…

Mean while Ichigo was almost to the stage when she remembered that she left Kish and Tart untended in the seats.

She turned around, she could see them if she squinted her eyes pretty hard and leaned her head forward.

She could see Tart constantly swiping at the rabbits, he was as scared as a cat that came to close to a dog.

Kish was, wait, where _was_ Kish?!

Mean while with Pai and Masaya…

"HEY KID STOP THAT!!! PUT THAT DOWN" a furious magician screamed at Pai who was now holding the magic wand in his right hand, Pai was swinging it around in circles, up in down, in all directions as he ran al over the stage.

Masaya was running up the stairs toward Pai, he stretched his arms out and swiped for Pai, he almost had him but he slipped on the last stair hitting both of his shins on the net stair and falling flat on his face.

**IC: He slipped because I put that banana peel there!**

**Masaya lovers start beating me with anything that was in their reach**

**IC: hey whoa guys! Hold on, I didn't just put the banana peel on purpose so that he could get hurt! I put it there because if he got Pai then, well think about it! There wouldn't be much fun and chaos now would there!**

**Get's ready to be beaten again. But nothing happened. I turn around slowly.**

**Masaya lovers don't have weapons anymore, but they are giving me terrible glares.**

Back with the story.

Pai was now standing on a large box that tigers come out of, he was so high up that the Magician couldn't reach him.

Masaya was steadily getting up holding both of his shins with a grimace on his face.

"Alright kid…..what you did to my show was….hilarious….now come down and we'll have….um…..broccoli, Yeah! Broccoli! Kids like you like broccoli right?" The magician who was now trying to remember what he read in a how to control your temper book, shouted over the terrified roar of the crowd behind him.

"BROCCOLI?! Ewwwwwwwww!" Pai Shouted with disgust, he then swung his hand high into the air and started mocking what the magician said earlier before all hell broke loose.

The magician flipped his lid… "THAT'S IT YOU COME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" the magician shouted with anime fire in his eyes.

When Masaya was able to hobble himself over to where the magician was having a hissy fit, he said.

"Ok that's enough! twitch If you come down here, then well have sometwitch ICE CREAM" Masaya said, he shouted the ice cream part extra loud to make sure that Pai could here him.

"ICE CREAM!" Pai shouted with excitement. Pai jumped off the box and into Masaya's arms, Masaya couldn't stand that well right now, so he fell over right onto his back, softening Pai's fall.

Meanwhile with Ichigo…

Tart was now standing on his chair and screaming just like all the women.

Ichigo had no clue as to where to look for the missing green haired alien… she was searching up and down for him but could find him. She stood up from her searching place on the floor and got most of the sweat off of her head with the back of her hand.

She sighed. Where could he be?

Ichigo then saw a tiny horse trample by the tent. She was confused.

'_I didn't know that they let them wander free at a carnival! Wait, do they? I always thought that they kept them in petting zoo's...'_ Ichigo thought, her question was soon answered when a heard of goats, sheep and ponies, run by with…oh my! Kish was on the back of the goats as if the goat was a bike or a scooter.

"AHH! Ki-I mean… Steven gets off that goat!" Ichigo said while running out of the tent.

Mean while with the stupid monkey….Opps! I mean…Masaya… yeah.

Masaya pushed Pai off of him as gently as he could after fifteen minutes or so, then he slowly sat up, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his back, he soon found out that it was hard to do.

"**Icecreamicecreamicecreamicecreamicecreamicecream**!!!!" Pai said over and over again.

"Alright! Alright! Lets find Ichigo first and then we can get your ice cream." He said nicely even though he was in pain.

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Pai shouted happily while flinging his arms in to the air.

"Now, if we can only find her…" Masaya started to say but then he was cut of by an excited alien.

"Shewentoutside." Pai said quickly wanting to get his ice cream as soon as possible.

"Ok then lets go! Ow!!!" Masaya shouted in pain as he tried to get up but only to fall down again.

"Come on ya old geezer! Let's go get my ice cream!" Pai shouted while helping him up, Masaya thought about why this kid would call him an old geezer, but then he just pushed it aside to the back of his head.

'_Kids these days'_ He thought as he wobbled out of the tent and Pai helped him out speedily.

Mean while with Ichigo…

Ichigo was panting, she had been chasing the mini stampede as fast as her feet could take her, and it turns out that goats are fast runners…

Finally the goat was getting tired after all that running and started to slow down a little bit.

Ichigo saw this as an opportunity, to use her catlike speed, she raced up until she was running beside the racecar like animal and snatched Kish off of its back, skidding to a stop.

"He he! Let's go again! Let's go again!" Kish chanted, Ichigo gave a large sigh.

Ichigo head another noise coming from behind her, so she turned around to see Pai being chased by at least fifteen clowns.

**IC: Masaya wasn't able to catch him when he ran again, due to his newly formed back injury.**

**Giggles**

**Masaya lovers give me death glares, I gulp nervously and pray for my life.**

When Pai saw Ichigo in the distance he saw his only chance for survivals.

Pai ran as fast as he could to Ichigo, when he reached her he hid behind her legs in fear.

All the clowns screeched to a stop in front of Ichigo, while they were panting heavily the were giving her the worst glares Ichigo has EVER seen in her entire life.

"Uhhh….uhh… sorry about that you guys, what ever he did I am VERY SORRY. Um, we were just, um, just, um…just… about to… leave! Yeah."

They gave her a few more glances and then they went back to where ever they came from in the carnival.

When Masaya finally got over to where Ichigo was, he put his hands on his knees and panted heavily.

"Masaya, what did P..uh…Percy do to make those clowns so angry?"

"He…gasp… started to do things that annoyed them like calling them pant stupid stinky rainbow heads, then he popped all their balloons animals with a needle that he found at the balloon popping both, and _then_ he went up to them, grabbed there baggy pants and…" "Hey Geezer! Think fast!!!"

Pai said as he ran out from behind Ichigo's legs and pulled Masaya's pants down to reveal his Care bear boxers…

**IC: falls on the floor laughing**

Masaya blushed and scrambled to pull them back up.

"Oh, Masaya! I'm so sorry!" Ichigo apologized

"No, Ichigo it's alright really! Kids will be kids." He said kindly, making her melt.

"Well, we better keep our promises and get out of here before the boys bring the entire park down to the ground." He said with one of his oh so famous smiles.

Ichigo blushed then nodded, they were headed out the carnival gates when Masaya noticed that something was missing.

"Hey Ichigo, I think that we're one head short." Masaya said pointing to Kish and Pai.

"Huh?" Ichigo wondered as she followed Masaya's fingers to see what he was pointing at.

When Ichigo saw Kish and Pai she couldn't understand what he was talking about for a minute until an image of Tart flashed into her mind.

"Oh my gosh! He gone! I must have forgotten him back at the tent! Ill be right back Masaya!" Ichigo said, she started to dart off to the tent when Masaya grabbed her shoulder.

"No need for that, he's over there!" Masaya said.

Ichigo looked over to where he was pointing out to see Tart literally sitting in the cotton candy machine looking as happy as he came be with a big smile on his face as he devoured most of the soft candy.

**IC: Apperentaly, Tart is able to control sugar rushes.**

Ichigo hurried over and pulled the little cotton candy covered alien out off the booth and carried him to Masaya's mom's car.

On their way back home Ichigo was thinking about how Kish and Pai acted today.

'_Kish and Pai have been disobedient and out of control, not to mention how they embarrassed me **and** Masaya. I didn't want to do this but I think I'm going to have to.'_

When they got home Ichigo said her sorry's to Masaya and headed inside the house with Kish and Pai following close behind.

When she shut the door she turned to face them with a sirius look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but Pai and Kish your behavior today was terrible so to teach you how to behave more properly, **you are grounded**!" Ichigo said.

She closed her eyes, she really didn't want to punish them, but it had to be done.

She opened her eyes again to see that Kish and Pai were about to cry…

**IC: You all probably hate me right now for not updating earlier, but after I wrote the last chapter I wasn't getting enough sleep, then the internet was out, then I was really busy! Sheesh, talk about no time to write.**

**Review please!**

**Thank you so much for waiting:3**


	8. Short chapter, but sweet

**IC: Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry that I didn't update earlier but this week my skedual has been busier then usual… -**-

**Soul**: No problem! Ill do that from now on to make it easier for you to read!

**TheLoneShadowWolf**: Woops, silly me, when I was little I always saw them as rodents…I guess that because of that thought I wrote that but no worries! I'm going to fix it!

**SweetAsHoney**: I just wanted you to know that I think your pen name is as sweet as honey!

**And for the other reviewers that I did not mention here, your wishes have been granted! The next chapter is finally here!**

**Well, here's the net chapter! Be nice when you review please!**

**Warning: This chapter is kind of short…**

**From the last chapter:**

_They all looked like they were about to cry..._

**This chapter:**

Ichigos face then softened at the sight. She was sorry for yelling at them so angrily like that.

"Kish, Pai, listen to me I"

Before she could say anything else to them Kish and Pai teleported away.

Ichigo scared Tart when she yelled at Kish and Pai since Tart couldn't fly or teleport yet, he just ran as fast as he could away from her and hid some where Ichigo find him.

Ichigo sighed and started to search the house from bottom to top.

**IC: That means that she is going to search down stairs then she is going to search up stairs afterward.**

Ichigo got down on her knees.

"If you guys can hear me! Then you can hear me say that I'm sorry for punishing you like that!" She shouted loudly so that if they were any where in the house they would hear her.

"I'm sorry if I got mad at you earlier today, but the way that you acted to was unacceptable! Think about it. That manager at the grocery store now has to clean up the huge mess that all three of you created earlier today!" Ichigo stopped for a moment to look under the couches.

With no sight of any of the aliens she stood back.

Pai was in the attic looking at her while she searched through a little hole. He was feeling guilty for the mess at the grocery store.

Kish was behind the TV in the living room also feeling guilty

Tart was behind a couch cushion hopeing that Ichigo wouldn't find him and punishes him, she was getting really close to his hiding spot, at the same time feeling really guilty

"Pai, that magician just wanted to put on the show to…uhh…make kids like you and your brothers happy. But you went on to the stage and ruined the entire thing! Not to mention you let all the rabbits lose and scared Tart!"

Pai's shoulders sank, now he felt really guilty, he felt like he was going to cry, Pai didn't want to cry because that would show that he had weakness. Just like his father told him.

Ichigo was about to give up and wait for them to come out of hiding. So she sat on the couch and grabbed a cushion to hug, much to her surprise Tart was sitting there, crying.

"So that's where you were hiding all along." She said in a comforting voice as she picked him up from his hiding spot and into her lap.

"Am I in twuble?" He asked with his small baby voice.

**IC: Aww how cute! Oh Sorry…heh…**

"No your not, and neither is Kish and Pai but if they misbehave again then they _will_ be in trouble." Ichigo said a little louder then she needed to be because she wanted Pai and Kish to hear her words.

Kish slowly came out of his hiding place from behind the television and came over slowly to Ichigo,

"Really?" He asked, Ichigo nodded 'yes'.

That's when Kish ran over and hugged Ichigo's neck,

"I'm sorry mommy! I'm so sorry that I made you angry! Please forgive me!" Kish said like a little lost puppy.

"Kish I already forgive you." she said "You just have to stop being so destructive ok?" Ichig said motherly

"That goes for you to Pai!" Ichigo shouted loudly so that Pai could hear wherever he was.

"Now you two it's getting really late, how about we go and get some shut eye?" She said.

As if right on cue Pai yawned on the spot.

**Sooooooo whacha think of this chapter other then its really short?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review please! **


	9. Thanksgiving note

**IC**: Hi everyone! I'm sorry but I won't be able to make a new chapter for a while because we are going someplace that I can't remember, for Thanksgiving.

Sorry that your going to have to wait a little longer, but I will update when I get back!

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	10. Family time

**SweetAsHoney: Phew! I thought that people will mistake that for a spelling error!  
**

**KisshuFanGirl:Clear! BZZZT  
**

**Mistress-rebi: I bet you will like this chapter! I can tell.**

**Mew Mikan: It's coming soon!**

**TheLoneShadowWolf: No problem!**

**The next chapter is here! Thank you all for waiting!**

Ichigo picked Tart up in and headed up stairs Kish followed her.

Pai teleported out of the attic and floated to the bedroom that he slept the other night in. Ichigo saw him floating in the hall.

"Hey Pai?" She asked,

Pai froze, he was too wound up in his pride to say such a babyish thing like 'I'm sorry' to anybody or this stupid thing called 'forgiveness! Kish and Tart had already said that they were 'sorry'Pai knew that they did, because they were still babies. Pai was hopping to go to the room and get some slept before she found him, he sighed in defeat and turned around to face her.

"Yes mother?" He asked

"When I said that I was sorry to every one a little while ago did you hear me, or should I say it again because I didn't see you." Ichigo asked.

"It is alright mother I heard you." He said then he lifted him self off of the floor and floated back to the room again, he was a little faster this time.

"Pai wait!" Ichigo said she said it a little louder then she wanted it to be. Pai stopped and turned around again, he was a little aggravated, he just wanted to go to bed and show no signs of weakness.

"Do you forgive me?" Ichigo said kindly. Pai just stood there…he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to be rude like some brut, but he didn't want to be weak either.

"Iforgiveyou" Pai said quietly. Ichigo didn't know whether Pai said something or her mind was playing tricks on her. Pai gave a sigh in defeat and decided to get this whole thing over with.

"I said I FORGIVE you!" Pai shouted loudly, he covered his mouth with both of his hands, he can't believe that he just said that, but he sure was happy that he got that off of his chest. He then flew into the air and flew into the next room, hopeing that his mother forgot that he was supposed to apologize as well.

"Wait Pai!" Ichigo said. Pai stopped dead in his air…

**IC: I was going to say 'dead in his tracks' but then I thought "_Hey wait a minute he's flying not running!"_**

He squeezed his eyes closed, after a little moment of silence he opened his eyes again and turned to face Ichigo.

"Y-yes mother**?" **Pai asked,

"You have to apologize like your brothers, because you did something wrong." Ichigo said, Pai gulped…

"I…I'm…sooorrry… mother." Pai said quietly and hesitantly, but he somehow managed to choke it out.

"It's alright Pai, now you go get to bed and Ill come in with a bed time story!" Ichigo said in an excited tone, she mentaly giggled at Pai's shyness . The boys then flew into the room while Tart ran. Ichigo followed, taking her own sweet time, when she got in the room she saw all of them trying to fit in the guest bed all at once. Ichigo giggled and sat on the side of the bed careful not to sit on any legs.

"All right you three I'm going to go and get ready for bed, can you wait until I get back to read the bed time story?" Ichigo asked, the boys looked disappointed at first, but then they nodded with agreement.

"Ok then, Ill be right back!" Ichigo said while getting of the bed and headed for the door, she was about to shut it when she thought of something.

"Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone!" Ichigo said in a kind/warning kind of tone with a smile on her face. The boys quickly agreed to that! Then Ichigo shut the door and headed for the bathroom, when she got in there she gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the bathroom door. She never knew that it could be **_this_** hard to be a parent, even if it was only for a while.

'_Note to self, thank parents for taking care of me while I was growing up when they come home next week.' _Ichigo thought to herself.

As Ichigo was getting ready, Kish and Pai were** very** bored, but Tart however, found something that looked like a piece of candy while he was digging through the pillows and blankets. He opened the rapper silently so that Kish and Pai wouldn't hear him and ask to have a bite. When he peeled the little colorful thing that looked like a candy drop away from the rapper, he popped it into his mouth. His eyes opened with shock as he realized that what he had eaten wasn't a piece of candy, it was an old terrible tasting cough drop!!! BLECK!!

While Ichigo was in the bathroom she brushed her teeth, washed her face, slipped into her strawberry PJ, and went out of the bathroom to the guest room.

**_Meanwhile._**

"I hope mommy comes back soon, that book over there is becoming really tempting. I wan' a rip out the pages smear the ink and…oh no! I did it again! Mommy come soon!" Kish thought to himself. As if right on que Ichigo opened the door with a smile on her face and a book in her hand. Kish gave a big sigh.

"I'm back! Wow it looks like you guys managed to keep yourselves out of trouble." Ichigo said '_but just barley_' Kish thought.

"Mommy! While you weres gone I found a candy!" Tart said excitedly, Ichigo stopped in her tracks and her smile died,

"_Oh NO! He didn't! Did he?! If he did who knows what he is going to do to the house! Oh please tell me he didn't!" _Ichigo thought in horror.

"So I eat it! But I don't like it! I never want to eat anymow Halls, nevwer evwer!"

**IC: As you can tell in that last sentence that I wrote I had some grammar and spelling errors, to avoid anyone telling me that in their reviews I'm telling you now that I did it on purpose! Its baby talk:D Adorable!**

When Tart said that Ichigo felt a wave of relief flow through her. Like milk poring into a cup. When her cup was full, she headed over to the bed, when it was in reached she jumped on it to make it bounce a little much to there enjoyment. They giggled and laughed at the bounce.

"Alright you three here's one of my favorite books. It's called… your favorite books name goes here" Ichigo said

She picked Tart up and put him in her lap. She then sat where Tart used to be sitting, covered he self with the blanket, waited for Kish and Pai to get comfy, and then she opened the book.

And there they sat for at least half an hour, Ichigo read the book to the three little aliens with only the light from the lamp in the corner for her to read under. Kish and Pai were looking at all the neat pictures while Tart sucked his thumb and laid against Ichigo's PJ buttons that were shaped like strawberries. The were getting sleepier and sleepier by the second Kish rested his head against her shoulder while Pai snuggled up against one of the pillows Ichigo was getting sleepy two, she struggled to keep her eyes open to read the books pages. She had one last page to go and then she could go to sleep, but then she noticed that Pai was snoring and Tarts breath evened out. She closed the book and said,

" I guess I will read the ending tomorrow." She was about to close her eyes and let sleep take over her but she heard.

**IC: Kish and Ichigo fluff coming up…**

"_Good night……pretty…mommy"_ She opened her eyes right back opened and looked at Kish with a shocked exasperation on her face. But then she relaxed a bit and said.

"_Goodnight……Kish" _In her own sleepy voice. Ever since she met Kish she thought that she would never be as kind to him as she is right now. When she had first met him she burst with anger toward him for taking her first kiss, but now come to think of it he really isn't such a bad guy! Wait… no….huh? _Was she starting to like Kish?_ She looked at him again and noticed that he was holding that little cat plushy that he won at the carnival.

'_Oh yeah.' _She thought, '_one time…at school…he said he loved me...I thought that he was joking, huh?! Were did that come from, thought that he was joking, I do think that he is joking! Isn't he? Oh! I'm so confused!' _Ichigo was having a mental battle with her self.

She just couldn't think correctly about her feelings for Kish, was it like a friendly sort of feeling or something more? Ichigo was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard the phone ring. She put Tart down gently next to Kish and then she pried Kish off of her as fast as she could so that she wouldn't miss the phone call. When she was able to get them off of her she got out from under the covers and crawled off the bed like any cat would. She landed on the floor with a soft thud, she opened her mouth and a small surprised cat like yelp came out of her mouth.

**IC: Like when Shrek dropped Puss in boots, and he made that small funny meow.**

She looked up to see if she woke them up, to her relief, they slept like babies, wait, they are babies!

She then hurried over to the phone, she reached out her hands and then lifted it to her ear. PHEW! caout it on the last ring! Hello?

"_Hello Ichigo it's me Masaya. Sorry to call you this late at night." Masaya said_

"Hey Masaya! No, I don't mind. Why did you call?" Ichigo said happily and sleepily at the same time.

"_Well I have some bad news."_

**IC: There's the next chapter! Oh! The suspense!!! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been too busy this weekend to write, after all it was Thanksgiving!**

**I need a little bit of help from you guys, I need something for then to do, something fun, I'm not going to twist it and make it like a chaos sort of thing like at the carnival I just need something for them to do. Like a board game! So what do you guys think they should play? Scrabble? Twister? Jumanji? Please make suggestions of your favorite game and Ill have them play it!**

**I can't wait to read your reviews!**

**_Ps_: at some point I'm going to go through the story and fix spelling and grammar errors so if you so a FIXING sign in the summary of this story then don't read it please!**

** Review please!  
**


	11. Last chance

**IC**: Hi everyone! I'm sorry but I won't be able to make a new chapter for a while because we are going someplace that I can't remember, for Thanksgiving.

Sorry that your going to have to wait a little longer, but I will update when I get back!

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	12. Masayas bad news

IC: WHOA! Look at all these reviews! I guess the only thing that you don't like about this chapter is that I said Masaya has bad news for Ichigo, that's where I stopped the last chapter.

Lara-Ruin:D

KisshuFanGirl: Clea…oh wait she just fainted. Dumps a bucket of water over your head

Kisshu-Nya-:D

TheloneShadowWolf: I used to do the same thing. I still play it now, but only when my friends who are toddlers are begging me to.

Property Of Kish: I love your penname! It's very clever :D

SweetAsHoney: They will remember Ichigo taking care of them, I'm just trying to figure out how they are going to react from it. --; Thanx for the fave:D

Claw 1253: I think so too!

Lady Neko Ninja: I have a feeling that you are going to like this chapter…

For all of those who are just _fainting_ to know what Masaya has to say, here is the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Recap:

"_Ichigo I have bad news_…"

"B-B Bad news?" Ichigo was so scared that she was stuttering! Bad news!

"_Well, I have good news too which one should I say first?" _Masaya asked

"Uhh...Um...the good news!"

"_Well Ichigo as you know, all my life I always wanted to help the animals especially the ones in the rain forest, and well… I finally got the job! I'm finally going to live my dream Ichigo!" _Masaya said very happily.

"Masaya that's wonderfull! But what's the bad news?" Ichigo asked, she was afraid to say those words but she just had to know!

"_Ichigo…in order for me to officially have the job I have to move to the states. I don't know how this relation ship can last if we are in different country's. I'm so sorry Ichigo**." **_Masaya saidafter he said those words Ichigo felt her heart snap in half. She has been Masaya's girl friend for at least three years, how could this happen?!

"Masaya do you really have to go? Isn't there some sort of job like the one in the states here in Japan?" Ichigo asked hoping there was some way to save this relationship.

"_Ichigo I checked, there isn't. I hoped there was one too_" Masaya said sadly. Ichigo heart sank.

"So uhh… w-what day d does your f flight leave?" Ichigo asked nearly in tears.

"_Ichigo I'm at the air port right now. I didn't know how I could break it to you before so I guess you can say that I waited till the last minute._" Masaya said, Ichigo was sadder then she ever been in her entire life. She won't be able to be there when the plane leaves. Why do theses thing keep happening to her?!

"Well look at it this way, at lease we can still email each other!" Ichigo said trying to cheer her self up.

"Yeah that's a good idea..." Masaya stopped speaking all of a sudden.

"M-Masaya? Are you there?" Ichigo asked curiously, why did he stop talking?

"Ichigo I have to go now, my flight is about to leave! Ill email you soon!" That's when Masaya hung up.

Ichigo was still holding the phone next to her ear, not believing what just happened. Her heart was now broken, the first crush and love was gone, just like that. She didn't even get a chance to say good bye… Ichigo slowly hung up the phone, still traumatized.

"Well a-a-at least he will be able to do what he's always wanted to do his whole life." Ichigo whispered to her self as she walked down the hall way, she thought of all the times of her and Masaya, when they were together and having fun. When she got to her rooms door she reached out and grabbed the silver handle, she didn't move, she just stood there,

"There is nothing that can make me as happy as I was with Masaya ever again." She said as she opened her door. She walked over to her desk and turned off the lamp that was sitting on it, and then she walked over to her bed. She lifted the covers adjusted the pillows, and crawled in side the blankets.

She turned her head to face the wall and buried her head in to the pillow under her head. This is when she let her tears flow freely. She was like that for at lease half and hour, crying her heart out, she was so wound up in her sobbing that she didn't even hear her door open, neither did she see the light coming from it. The person in the doorway walked over to the bed with a sad face, and confusion in his golden eyes. When he got to the bed he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder with his soft hand. Ichigo was so surprised that she jumped, turned around to face what ever touched her with wide and teary eyes only to see Kish standing there hugging his little black cat.

"Mommy? Are you Ok?" He asked in his tiny worried voice. Ichigo sighed with relief, now knowing that it wasn't a burglar she relaxed and turned toward the wall again.

"I'm fine Kish, go back to bed you shouldn't be up this long." Ichigo said softly trying not to have that choppy sad tone in her voice.

**IC: You know when ever you cry your voice starts to be choppy and wavy. That is what Ichigo is so hoping not to have her voice sound like.**

"Why are you crying mommy?" Kish asked.

"It's nothing Kish…" Ichigo said but she was cut off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kish asked hoping that he didn't screw up again.

"No Kish its all right now go to bed, you will get cranky in the morning if you don't and you don't want that do you?" Ichigo said she just wanted to be alone right now and Kish was kind of getting on her nerves.

"But mommy I…" Kish was cut off before he could say anymore.

"Kish, GO to bed" Ichigo said in a stricken voice. She thought that he left when it the room became silent again. She was she was getting very tired, she let one more tear fall from her eyes, but just before she let sleep take over her she heard Kish's small voice.

"Mommy…get better soon." Kish said this time she was sure that he left the room because she heard the door shut behind him. But just to make sure he left the room she rolled over to check for him, instead of seeing a little green haired alien, she saw the little black cat plushy… on her pillow. She reached out she lifted it from the strawberry colored pillow case and hugged it.

"_Even when Kish is a kid, he is still worried about me…does that mean he really does love me? No, that can't be true, he is the enemy! What am I thinking, he just hangs around me and tries to make me fall in love with him so he can weaken the mew team and destroy the earth. He can't love me." _She thought sadly to her self as she hugged it tighter, closer to her heart

The next day when Ichigo woke up she found her self in a different position then when she fell asleep, but she was still hugging that little black cat. She smiled, she sluggishly sat up and lifted the covers off of her self and very lazily got out of bed. She slipped on her strawberry shaped slippers, stood up, and slowly headed over to the dresser. But then….

"MASHA BACK MASHA BACK!"

"GEEEEZ!!!" Ichigo shouted in terror as she jumped so high in the air that she hit her head on the ceiling. THUMP! Ichigo fell to the floor and held her head in pain, her cat ears had popped out and so has her tail, her ears were back and her tail was all poofy.

"Stupid…cat like…reflexes." Ichigo mumbled while rubbing her head like a wild animal.

"Ooops! Sorry Ichigo." Masha said sadly.

**IC: Alright listen up every one! I'v read the manga and watched the anime of Tokyo mew mew and Mew Mew power, but in both of them I really didn't give a crap about Masha, so I really don't know what his personality is like. Can you help me out to improve this story? Thax!**

"Masha?! What are you doing here?! Wait a minute when did you leave?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"When Masha heard that Ichigo was going to take care of aliens, Masha didn't want to get in the way so Masha stayed with Ryou!" Masha explained

"Oooohhhh."Ichigo said as the pain in her head started to wear down. With out warning, the door swung open with Kish and Pai in the door way.

"Mother what has happened we heard a loud screech and, look at that fuzzy thing!" Pai said excitedly

"Look, Look! Mommy has cat ears and a fluffy tail!" Kish said in an amazed tone.

"What is this thing made out of? It doesn't have a teleportation device, neither does he have a hover device." Pai said while poking Masha with one hand while the other one rested on his chin like Sherlock. Masha thought that Pai was tickling him so he giggled and floated around the room.

"Mommy! Can I call you kitten now since you are a cat?" Kish asked kindly with puppy dog eyes. How could any one say no to that?!

"Uhh...Um...Sure! Go ahead." Ichigo said nervously.

"Yeah!" Kish shouted with glee.

With a few more minutes of poking giggling and friendly name calling, something in Ichigo's mind clicked on.

"Hey hold on where's Tart?" Ichigo asked Pai

"Hmm…oh he's sleeping in as always." Pai said carelessly.

"Yeah he always sleeps in for like half and hour or more! Its really cool how long he can sleep." Kish butted in.

"Really? Well I'm about to go and make breakfast so we better wake him up." Ichigo said as she walked out the door. She took a deep breath and her ears and tail went back to normal again. Pai lost interest in Masha and soon headed out the door to follow Ichigo, same with Kish.

"Kitty wait! Please don't wake Tart up!" Kish said as he walked along her while along on to her pajama shirt.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because he goes Bananas when he is woken up this early!" Pai said as he flew over her head.

"Well we are just going to have to see about that now aren't we?" Ichigo said.

'_So he's just not a morning person, so what? Heck I'm not really much of a morning person herself, it's not that bad.' _Ichigo thought to her self as she opened the guest rooms door only to see Tart sucking his thumb and squeezing the covers, he must be dreaming because he was mumbling in his sleep and you could see his eyes turning and looking all around his dream underneath his eye lids._  
_

Ichigo sighed, he looked so cute and peaceful.

"Well, he looks so cute and it would be rude to wake him up this early so Ill just make breakfast now and then we can wake him up." Ichigo said, much to Pai's and Kish's relief. Ichigo then started to head down stairs with Pai closely floating behind and Kish holding her hand as they went down the stairs down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What should we eat?" Ichigo asked as she opened the food covered.

"Trikelmilet!" Pai shouted, Kish gave him a look.

"Tricklet? Huh? What's that?" Ichigo asked, you can almost see the question mark over her head.

"It's a type of how you say on this planet a _cack_" Pai slipped over the strange earth word, but luckily Ichigo caught it.

"You mean _Cake_?" Ichigo said with a forget about it look on her face.

"Yeah that's it, so can we have it?" Pai asked with much hope,

"No we cant, Cake is unhealthy and it might give you terrible things if you eat too much of it, what gave you that idea?" Ichigo explained and then asked.

"Well, since we went to the festival yesterday and there was allot of people around who kept eating all of that surgery foods, I thought that those kinds of foods where what you eat on this planet." Pai said.

"Well we only eat those kinds of foods at carnivals." Ichigo said.

"Oh" Pai said in understanment. Mash then flew into the room

"Masha wants to help Masha wants to help!" He shouted happily

"Now look at this thing! Its talking but it doesn't have a mouth!" Pai said once again poking Masha.

"Masha you can help me once I figure out what I should make." Ichigo said to the giggling marshmallow. Kish wanted to help his mother so he started to search through the covers, he couldn't make heads or tales with all the strange earth food. He gave up and just grabbed something colorful and random.

"What about this Kitty?" Kish asked holding a box of pancake mix.

"Oh that's good Kish, put it on the counter while I get a bowl." Ichigo said, Kish was having trouble with it, why does he have to be so small? He balanced on his tip toes and stretched his arms. He still couldn't do it.

"Need some help?" Ichigo said as she grabbed the mix and put it on the counter while setting the bowl on the counter as well.

"Thanks Pretty Kitty." Kish said.

"Pretty Kitty? I thought that you were only going to call me Kitty." Ichigo said, this was getting kind of getting strange since he always calls her stuff like that when he was an adult, but as a kid?

"Well I want to call you pretty mommy, but I also want to call you Kitty as well, so I decided Pretty Kitty was a nice name." Kish said with a smile on his face.

"Kish please just calls me Kitty, Ok? Ichigo said,

"Ok Pretty Kitty." "Kish!" "Sorry mommy" Kish said with a grin on his face.

Then they started to get all the ingredients for the pancakes. Ichigo was able to get Pai's interest off of Masha by telling him that he was remote controlled. Pai got the water and Kish got the eggs. Ichigo was being kind and let them do it will she heated the pan since they might get hurt if the work with the stove. Then Tart came in looking like he went through a machine. He had bed hair, morning bags and imprints from the sheets all over his face. He was the one who got to mix them all together because he didn't get to put anything in. When Ichigo poured the batter into the pan all three little eyes watched with curiosity. They kept a good distance though.

**IC: Because on there home planet since it was so cold they aren't used to hot things, like the heat coming off the stove.**

When the pancakes were done the three little aliens were amazed at how they transformed from gloopy terrible smelling white stuff to golden brown tasty smelling round thing. Ichigo made them into little shapes like, cat, bunny, strawberry, and even an alien head shaped one! Tart got very messy with the syrup, and got it all over his face because he thought it was candy. Of course, Ichigo sighed at the sticky alien and got a wet wash cloth to wash it off with.

"So how about some dessert?" Ichigo said as she picked up the sticky empty plates. The three little aliens shot their hands into the air and said I do! I do over and over again. Masha was very help full by cleaning the dishes by eating them just like he does to the infusers…

'_Moms not going to be happy about that.'_ Ichigo thought with a mental sigh

"_Now let's see, what should we have for dessert? Oh I know." _

"Who wants Pudding?" Ichigo asked as she opened the covered door. Every one seemed really excited, except for Tart…

"I don't wants to eat Pudding! She is my fwend!" Tart said with horror in his voice. Ichigo stopped what she was doing, she had a flash back of what Keichiro said at the lab.

**Flashback**

"_Alright, here you see are their memory waves on the screen, well apparently they only having the memories that they possessed at the age's that their brains are in now." Keichiro explained to the confused mews._

"_Does Tart know me na no da?!" Purin asked, _

"_Did you know Tart when he was two years old?" Keichiro asked, _

"_No," Purin said_

"_Then no, he doesn't know you."_

"_Wahhhhhhha!!!! Tar Tar doesn't know me!!!" Purin started to cry_

**End flash back.**

"_Wait a minute, Keichiro said that they would only have memories that they had when they were at the age that they are in now…but why did Tart just remember Pudding? I'm going to have to ask Ryou about that later." Ichigo thought._

"Umm, this is a type of pudding that is a food. Not the Pudding you know." Ichigo said.

"Does it tasty?" Tart asked with his bad grammar.

"You mean 'is it tasty' and yeah it's pretty sweet." Ichigo said getting a 'Yay!' from Tart. This time Masha help ichigo because the three little aliens were all full and they didn't feel like making another batch of something. When it was done, all of a sudden Pai, Kish, and Tart suddenly got their energy back and started to slurp down the pudding like it was water.

"Hey, Wait! Don't eat it that quick!" Ichigo said,

"Why not?" Kish asked looking away from the chocolate pudding for a minute to look at Ichigo. He managed to get the pudding in to those long green ponytails by his ears.

"Because…you will get the hiccups," Ichigo said then, Pai popped his head toward her.

"What are the hiccups?" Pai asked He got it all over his chin.

"You don't want to know." Ichigo said like it was a bad thing. That caught Tarts attention.

"Is it bad?" Tart said in his squeaky voice, _he_ had the pudding on the tip of his nose.

"Uhh…yeah sure, you guys we really need to clean you up after this." Ichigo said. They were eating slower now because they heard of the dreaded **Hiccups**, the managed to get the pudding on other places of their faces…

**IC: Wow I rhymed.**

Once they were done Ichigo took them right into the bathroom to clean them up a bit, she was still a little sad about Masaya leaving, but hey Kish, Pai, and Tart are always there to cheer her up. It's like they can't do a thing with out making her smile at their silliness. Kish and Tart were willing to let Ichigo clean their faces and Kish's hair, but Pai was a little stubborn to get cleaned by mommy _just like a little baby_. Ichigo gave him the 'Oh come on this will be the only time' look and he finally gave in, but his was shorter then the others do to his 'Ok that's enough!' shout. After that they went in to the living room, Kish Pai and Tart had a high per look on all of their faces from the pudding. Ichigo really didn't want the to wreck the house, so she thought and she thought of a way to make them calm down, and then, it came to her.

"Hey umm since we don't have to go anywhere today, how about we play some games?" Ichigo asked

**IC: I bet you all hate me for this huh? Well that was all I could write for now, but I have so much planned for the next chapter.**

**I bet that mos of you are wondering why Tart remembered Pudding when he was only sopposed to remember stuff from his past right? Well your going to have to wait till next chapter to see why. I'm going to update soon! **

**Review Please! **

**:.IC.:  
**


	13. Games part 1

**IC**: Thank you for Reviewing!

**Lara-Ruin**::: Thank you for the complement.

**Mew-Dolphin**::: That's right, Kish will always the same old Kish no matter what.

**Lady Neko Ninja**::: You're welcome Kish! Gives Kish a bear hug. Here's the next chapter Lady Neko Ninja!

**KissuFanGirl**::: Can you have who? The little stuffed cat or Kish? When I'm done with this story you can have Kish!

**Story lover 1234**::: The same thing happened to me one day! But I was the one writing the chapter! You hate waiting. Uh oh. I have some bad news, read the authors note at bottom of chapter. I'm really glad that you like this story! Sorry if this chapter sucks.

**Amieku**::: I'm happy that his gone to! But I may have him come back later in the story even though I hate to do it...

**Tialinelloftheredwoods**::: I stand next to you Arrow points to us saying "Kish fan girls" We glare at arrow.

**AllyCatXandi**::: They're cuter then you imagine!

Here's the next chapter every one! Enjoy!

"Games you mean as in earth games?" Pai asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said

"But we don't know how to play _earth_ games." Kish said

"Its all right, I'll teach you how to play." Ichigo said Kish and Pai had an _I don't know_ _if we should_ face on.

"There really fun and they pass the time, you guys seem to be high on sugar right now so let's get you moving." Ichigo said Pai and Kish had a _sure let's give it a shot looks on their_ faces

**:::Twister:::**

"All right so, all you have to do is put what ever body part on whichever place the person who spins says?" Kish said trying to recap what Ichigo said just a few seconds ago.

"Yup that's it, anything else you want to know?"

"No thank you I think Iv got the hang of this thing." Pai said looking ready to go.

"But who is going to spin the color board?" Kish asked. Ichigo thought for a moment then said.

"Tart, how about you?" Tart really didn't like the sound of this game at all so he was more then happy to spin the wheel then be tied up in a knot.

"OK mommy!" He said as he when over to pick up the wheel, when he got his tiny hands on it he picked it up and looked at it in confusion. Ichigo rolled her eyes and went over to Tart. While Ichigo was explaining to Tart what to do Kish and Pai where setting up the matt,

"So what do we do with this?" Kish asked Pai holing the little colorful square.

**IC: They just took it out of the box and it was still in a little square because they didn't unfold it yet.**

"Umm well, I really don't know, just set it down some where." Pai said, Kish just dropped it at his feet and looked over to Ichigo to see what she was doing, and it so turns out that she just finished telling tart how to use the spinner and was coming his way.

"Ok so help me spread this out you two." Ichigo said as she picked up the twister square and started to unfold it.

"Ok kitty!" Kish said as he started to help her. Pai did the same, they were almost done until Pai accidentally ripped it!

_RIIIIIP_

"Oh no!" Pai shouted immediately dropping the twister mat, but he was still holding a piece…

"Uh oh" Kish whispered

"Mother! I-I'm so sorry." Pai said as he hid the piece behind his back and out of her view.

"It was stuck! And I just couldn't get it lose!" he said trying not to get into trouble.

**IC: Gasp! Pai ripped the mat thingy! Now they won't be able to play twister!!! Heh, just messing with you lets see what really happened.**

Ichigo walked over to Pai to see what the damage was, she then stopped and looked at the mat to see what was ripped. Mean while Pai was about ready to have a heart attack.

"Pai, every thing is all right you just ripped one of the corners off. Nothing to worry about we can still play!" Ichigo said, Pai gave a huge sigh of relief, he was very happy that he didn't do anything wrong that would get him into trouble. Later on after they were done setting up the mat thingy on the floor and Tart was done chewing on a corner of the spinner they were ready to play!

**IC: Tart was chewing on the spinner thingy because he's only two and that's what all babies do to make their teeth stronger.**

"Ok so Kish stand at that corner, and Pai you stand at that corner, Ill stand here, Ok Tart spin the spinner arrow so we can start." Ichigo said, they were all ready to start so Tart set the spinner on the ground and spun it with his little babyish fingers, of course it didn't move very fast.

"Wight hund bloo." They all put their right hands on the blue circle nearest to them, well almost every body.

"Kish your other right." Ichigo said Kish then put his other hand on the same blue circle, then smiled at Ichigo.

"Thanks kitten" Kish said

"Weft foot red" Tart said, everyone put their left foot on a red circle.

**IC: Ok here's a little helper to show you were the little spots are. If your looking at it from the bottom of the mat then on the left there would be a line of blue circles, then next to it were going left to right would be yellow, then red then green. There now back to the story**

"Left hand green." Tart said, '_Wait_ _Left hand? Oh man green is on the other side of the mat_.' Ichigo thought as she stretched her hand across the mat just barley reaching it. '_This is going to be tough_'. Ichigo thought. She was right the game got allot harder after a while Ichigo found her self in many weird positions, at one point Pai's ear was in her eye. Kish fell so he was out of the game, Pai and Ichigo were left. This means war.

"Weft foot Yellow." Tart said, Pai was doing an almost split. His right foot was on a blue and his left foot was on the green that was on the other side of the board, his right hand was also on a green square next to his left foot. Ichigo had one foot on yellow one on blue and her back twisted around so that she could put both of her hands could touch two green ones.

"Wight foot red" Tart said

'Bingo!" Ichigo thought, Ichigo could reach that pretty easily, but Pai would fall and lose, Ichigo then had a thought, what if Pai was a sore loser? Uh oh that's not good, Ichigo didn't know what she could do for a minute or two I mean, she was the biggest one there so it wouldn't be fair if she won.

**IC: I rhymed again! ****  
**

So to make things easier, before Pai moved Ichigo moved quickly and pretended to fall on accident. Pai looked relieved.

"Mommy almost won." Kish said

"Wight hand bloo." Tart said

"Tart the game is over!" Pai said as he got up from the twister mat.

"Now what should we play?" Kish asked Ichigo.

"Well uh how about candy land?" Ichigo said, Tart really perked up at he words.

"Candy land? What's that is it tasty?!" Kish asked happily.

"Well not really it's just a game about a world that is made out of candy." Ichigo said

"Can we **_eat_** the candy?" Pai asked

"No you can't," Ichigo said

"Why not?" Pai and Kish asked at the same time while giving puppy dog eyes

"Because the candy isn't real but its fun to think that it's real." Ichigo said.

"Oh, well that's still Ok I guess." Kish said

"Come on everyone, I think it's in the attic so let's go find it." Ichigo said she walked over to tart and picked him up in her arms and took Kish's hand in hers, Pai was of course to full of pride to be carried by his mother or even hold hands with her for that matter, so he flew over head, he watched as Ichigo helped Kish up the stairs and rocked tart in her arms when he felt uncomfortable as they entered the dusty attic. Once they were in there Ichigo Kish and Tart looked for the game in one corner of the large room. But Pai wanted to explore.

'_What a strange room.' _ Pai thought. There were large coats, vases and chests every where not to mention a thick layer of dust covering each item in the room. The roof was old and beaten up, so was the floor, old toys were scattered around as well as false animals.

**IC: The old toys that I am trying to describe here were Ichigo's old toys from when she was younger, and when I said false animals I mean that they are stuffed animals, Pai just doesn't know what to call 'em.**

Pai kept flying around the dark room, filled with spiders and other creepy bugs. Something bright caught the corner of his eye he stopped suddenly and turned around to see what caught his attention. He looked upon a wall of shelves that held numerous things like old balls, glass figures but all that he was looking at was a shell, an earth shell.

'_Shells, they come out of the ocean right_?" Pai questioned himself as he held the colorful shell up to the light of a cracked window not to far away, the light shown through the window and onto Pai's face and the sea shell. The light wasn't very bright but it was just bright enough for Pai to see what was around him if he squinted his eyes. He turned to put the shell back where he found it, he set it down gently next to a…Square…colorful thing?

"What is that?" Pai whispered so softly that hardly anybody would here it if they were close enough. Pai picked up the little square thing and held it up to the light, through all the dust he could see little figures but it was too hard to see. With one blow he blew all the dust of the square and into the air making him cough a little bit. When the dust cleared he saw his mother Ichigo in a bathing suit, she was holding up the very shell that he found next to the picture, and she was…in front of… the earth ocean. The ocean Pai loved the ocean he thought that the creatures in it were so mysterious and weird they were a mystery at what they do, they are also the best at what they do. He gained all this knowledge by studying when he was only four nonstop

'_They_ _live in the strangest places, in coral, seaweed…'_ After he thought of the word seaweed his head started to fill with, a memory. Sea weed so green and so long, just like a lady, a lady's hair? Who is she? Pai could see a lady with long green hair but he just couldn't see her face because the hair was covering it, all he saw was her white dress, her hair, and her vision improvers.

**IC: Vision improvers Glasses**

What is going on? He remembers hating her and yet loving her at the same time…what is happening?

"Pai! We found it! Meet us down stairs!" Ichigo yelled, she wasn't able to find him so she just told him where to go. Ichigo scared Pai so much that he almost dropped the little white square.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." Pai shouted, he set the picture back down on the shelf and went started to float down stairs. His mind was thinking about what had just happened.

'_Who **was** she_?' Pai asked himself as he flew down the stairs, when he reached the living room he saw that Ichigo and Kish had gotten it all set while Tart was chewing on a gingerbread man piece nonstop.

"Hi Pai, pick out which piece you want so that we can get started OK?" Ichigo said, Kish chose the green GB gingerbread man Tart chose the yellow one and Ichigo chose the blue one since there was no pink.

"Ok mother." Pai said he drifted over to one side of the board and lowered himself onto the floor.

"Pai how did you do that? I been trying to but I just can't seem to do it right at all, the last time I did it I fell on the floor face first!" Kish asked and then said.

"I will tell you some other time but for now we are playing a game which is going to begin in a moment." Pai said to Kish as he set up his little purple GM at the starting arrow.

"Is that a promise?" Kish asked

"Yes." Pai said, Kish has been saying that phrase ever since he could speak, Pai was used to saying yes without hesitation. Ichigo picked up a little pile of white cards and started to make them look more like a stack.

"Ok so this is how this game is played." Ichigo said

IC: Let's cut it a little short.

Ichigo explained how when you pick up a card and it has one square you go to the nearest square that is the same color on the card. And if you get a double color square then you go to the second nearest square that is the same color as the ones on your card, and what the character cards are.

"The first one to get to the kings castle wins, does anyone have any questions?" She asked. Kish raised his hand.

"Yes Kish?" Ichigo asked

"What happens if you land on this goopy guy?" Kish asked

**IC: The goopy guy that Kish is referring to is the little brown glob in the top left corner who I don't know the name of since I haven't played it in SUCH I long time, sorry if this is confusing**

"Well how do I say this umm…ah I know, this is an example, if you get a red square then you are stuck in the molasses swamp, and you cant go again till you get another red card." Ichigo said

"Will I really be stuck or will the GM be?" Kish asked a little worried.

"Don't worry Kish nothing will happen to you in real life, only the GM will." Ichigo said. Tart raised his hand while the other one was holing the GM in his mouth.

"Yes Tart?" Ichigo asked.

"How does we eat de candy?" Tart asked with his baby talk.

"You don't, but I think my dad left some candy kisses in the kitchen covered, so after we are done playing we can go eat some. How's that?" Ichigo asked, Kisses where Ok because they didn't contain as much sugar as most candy's do. Tart let out a happy 'OK' and then they started playing after Ichigo saw that they didn't have any more questions.

"OK so who wants to go first?" Ichigo asked.

**IC: Cool! I looked up candy land on Google images so now I can actually know what I am doing, well here goes nothing.**

"Umm how about Pai goes first Kish goes second Tart goes third and I go last?" Ichigo asked.

IC: That was so random :3

**:::Candy land:::**

"Alright Pai take a card from the top of the pile and start your turn." Ichigo said, Pai took one of the cards and held it up to his face to see what it is. He got a blue.

"Oh you got a blue. Now move you GM to the nearest blue square." Ichigo said. Pai moved it to the blue square.

"Hey what is the rainbow trail?" Pai asked

"It's where you take a path to the purple square."

"Hey look you can skip all that!" Kish said pointing to everything behind the rainbow trail.

"Yeah so that's why you want to get a blue square on your first try." Ichigo said

"Well now it's your turn Kish, take a card." Ichigo said. Kish got a character card.

"Hey look I got a boogar!" Kish shouted

"Kish that's not a 'booggar', it's a plumpy character card, so now you have to go to that plum square." Ichigo said pointing to the purple plum square. Ichigo said, Kish gave an 'oh' of understandment.

"Well, I still like boggar better then plumpy." Kish said.

"Tart it's your tu…Tart you have to stop sucking that now if you want to play," Ichigo said, tart didn't stop. Ichigo then had a wistful look on her face…then an idea came to her. She got up and headed to the hall closet. When she came back she took the GM from Tart, he was about to cry until Ichigo put a binki in his mouth. He looked happy again.

"Now that that's settled, it's your turn Tart." Ichigo said. Tart grabbed a card and hey what do you know? He got an orange.

"Heeeeeey how come he gets to go on the rainbow trail?" Kish asked.

"Because he drew and orange Kish." Ichigo said, she could see that this was headed into an argument. Kish crossed his arms and had a sulky look on his face.

"He gets an orange and I got a boogie. I can tell where this is going." Kish mumbled Ichigo mentally rolled her eyes as Tart went across the rainbow trail.

"My turn." Ichigo said. Ichigo picked a card and she also had a character card.

"Hey look, I'm going to the peppermint forest with Mr. Mint." Ichigo said.

**IC: Notice how Ichigo got a pink character card and Kish got a green character card. Wink**

"Ok Pai now its your turn again." Ichigo said, Pai got a double red square.

"Oh Pai you got a double, that means that you are almost in the forest with me." Ichigo said, Pai was kind of confused.

"Here let me help." Ichigo said

"You got to the red square and then you go to another red square and stop there, OK?" Ichigo asked, she did the whole thing with her index finger. Pai understood and moved his GM two red spaces.

"You're losing Kish as usual." Pai said

"Oh be quite." Kish said with a smile.

"It's your turn Kish." Ichigo said.

IC: I left you in a middle of a game, I ran out of time to write this story. But before I do I just want to say whoever review gets Kishe's little black cat! But you can't have it till Christmas, sorry.

I'm going to be gone for almost a week so I won't be able to update until some point after Christmas.

Catches Kisshu fan girl I know I know your all very upset but I promise that I'll make it up you, with a huge chapter!


	14. Deja vu

I'm back! Thank you for waiting! Here's a huge chapter like I promised! But first a little thank you for the reviewers.

**Lady Neko Ninja::: **Please ask Kish if he would like another. Life can get better! Here's the next chapter, and wait till you see what I have in store!

**Chishio Naitio::: **Heh heh! I'm glade you love the story! Your waiting is over!

**KissuFanGirl:::** Sorry about that. If you do have a heart attack I'm ready! Grabs phone and gets ready to call 911.

**Storylover1234:::** Here's the next chapter, sorry to make you wait so long…

**BakaSaru89:::** Thank you so much! Reviews like yours make me inspired to write more! 

**Property Of Kish:::** I think so too! You can have him after KissuFanGirl!

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend:::** Here you go! (Throws a little cat) and you're welcome!

**Motokos Editor:::** Whoa! Good guess! You got the closest of any of the guesses! Good thinking!  Hey! Good idea! I should totally add that! To tell you the truth there is going to be allot of suspense in future chapters, and also, I'm going to tell you a little spoiler right now, (Leans in and whispers in your ear).

**Emerald scent:::** Your right, something fishy is happening, but what?

**Natsuko Nishi::: **I agree about Masaya, what you said about him is so true. _Mmhhmm_.

**KisshusFavoriteGirl:::** Sure, take one! Enjoy. 

**Thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter.**

After a while of playing Candy Land for at lease fifteen minutes, Kish was still last, Pai was second and Ichigo was third, but tart was always in the lead. Of course Ichigo had some pretty good cards here and there, but she always 'cheated' and said things like, 'I have one square' when she really has two then she would hold it really close to her face so that the boys wouldn't see it.

"This game stinks. I liked the painful twisty game much better." Kish said he had a bored look on his face and his arms crossed, he didn't like loseing.

"Tart is in the lead and almost to the castle so you don't have to worrie Kish because this game that 'stinks' is almost over, then you can stop playing." Pai said in his smart tone of voice.

"Don't try to be smart Pai. You are only saying that because you are second, I bet it took you hours just to try and think of that sentence…" Kish said, Kish was in a snotty mood because he was loosing. Kish was going to say more but Pai interrupted

"For your information Kish we have only been playing this earth game for fifteen and a half minutes…" Pai was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Pai, Kish, don't start a fight."

"Yes mother." Pai said

"Yes mommy." Kish said

"It's your turn Kish." Ichigo said, handing the deck of cards to him, Kish took the one of the top and held it in front of his face.

"I uh I got… oh great I got the hag!" Kish said he took his GM and put it lazily on the Grandma Nut space looking miserable.

'_Well that is just perfect! Tart is near queen frosting, Pai is right on his tail, I'm on the nut case and mommy is near the lollypop forest. This game reeks stupidity! Uhhh. Id be happier if I got the lolly princess car…hey wait a minute…she looks like mommy! Hold on. If mommy looks like that lolly girl, then is she the girl? Is she the girl_?!' Kish questioned himself, he was so curious that he just had to know, was she princess lolly?

"Hey mommy." Kish asked, with a slight hint of questioning in his voice.

"Just a minute Kish, it's my turn, you can ask me what ever you want after I take my turn ok?" Ichigo said.

"OK mommy." Kish said he was disappointed that he had to wait, he wanted some answers! Ichigo picked the top card off of the deck.

"I got princess lollypop." Ichigo said and moved her GM onto the lollypop square. Now Kish was twice as curious!

"What did you want to ask me Kish?" Ichigo asked Kish.

"Are you a princess?" Kish asked, now it was Ichigos turn to be confused

'_were did that come up from?!" Ichigo thought where in the world Kish get the idea of Ichigo being a princess_?

"N-no I'm not. Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked now she was the one who wanted answers!

"Well I noticed that princess lolly looked at lot like you. And I was just wondering if you were princess lolly." Kish said

"Oh, well that was very observant of you Kish. I guess I do look allot like her!" Ichigo said with a smile on her face. Kish didn't know why but he loved to see her smile. Can you guess why?

"Pai, its you turn." Ichigo said. Pai picked the top card and grunted, he still wasn't in the lead.

"Tart it's your turn."Ichigo said. Tart got a double red card which made him go to the winning point.

"Oh great! There go's any of my chances of winning!"Kish said, now his face was held up by both of his hands with a face that any child would have when they lost a board game

"Good job Tart you won!" Ichigo said, Tart looked proud of him self.

"Hey mommy, can we have those kiss thingies now?" Kish asked,

IC: If you don't remember, in the last chapter Ichigo said that they could have some Hershey kisses after they were done with Candy Land.

"Well, OK, if you want to, then we can play Jenga after ward." Ichigo said

"What's Jenga?" Pai asked

"It's another game." Ichigo said

"Oh, if there is nothing else to do then Ill play." Pai said, he wanted to do something else then sit around all day. Ichigo stood up, picked Tart up, and headed for the kitchen.

"Come in you two, and don't worry about the game Ill pick it up later." Ichigo said, Kish and Pai put some of the pieces down and started to run to the kitchen, they couldn't wait till they got some candy! Ichigo put Tart in a high chair that also used to belong to her when she was she was little. Kish and Pai then shot in to the room.

"Mommy mommy! How many can we have?" Kish asked, hopping he can have allot.

"Well I don't want you three to go sugar high again so you can only one right now." Ichigo said Kish looked little disappointed, as well as Pai and Tart. Ichigo then gave in.

"All right you can have some more later, _if _you behave." Ichigo put allot of emphasis on the if. The three of them looked much happier then

"Ok mommy!" Kish said

"Thank you mother." Pai said Kish and Pai cupped there hands waiting for candy to plop in to their palms. Ichigo smiled, walked over to her dads covered and pulled out the Hershey kisses.

'_Im sure he wouldn't mind._' Ichigo thought. She reached into the bag and pulled out three kisses.

"Here you go!" Ichigo said and put the little candy pieces into their palms Kish and Pai looked really happy, they tore open the rapper and started eating them like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo smiled at their messiness and walked over to Tarts high chair. Tarts eyes lit up when he saw what she was holding, he held his hands out and made little happy baby noises.

"Ok here you go, don't have a heart attack!" Ichigo said teasingly she was about to put it in his palm when she had a thought.

'He might choke on the rapper. I'll just peel it off for him.' She thought, she then pulled it away from him and started to unrapp it. Tart didn't know what just happened, he was about to get a treat then all of a sudden it was taken from him.

'_Mommy's taking the shinny stuff off…that's what Pai and Kish did before they eats it! Mommy's going t'eats it? But that's mine_!' Tart thought to himself, he was sad and was about to cry when his mother placed it back into his hands, Tart was confused for a minute but then he was very happy when he realized what just happened. Tart giggled and whipped the water out of his eyes with one hand while the other was holding the kiss.

"Tank you." Tart said as he popped it in his mouth and began to chew. Ichigo smiled and went back out to the living room to pick the game up. She dropped to her knees and started picked up all the little cards that the three little aliens left about. A few seconds later Ichigo couldn't hear anymore chewing, so she suspected that they were done.

IC: Yes she could hear them chewing the chocolate. After all they are very messy eaters and they were chewing with their mouths open.

Ichigo thought that she should go in there soon so that they wouldn't get bored and beak stuff in the kitchen, her mom would kill her if they did! Ichigo then started picking up the little pieces twice as fast, she picked up all the cards that she found on the lamp and under the couch. She picked up all the little GM's after that, she only stopped for a minute when she picked up the yellow GM and noticed that it had teeth marks on it. She then put it in the box and then folded the board and put it in the box as well. She was about to put the top on the box and head back in to the kitchen, _when all of a sudden…… **a cold hand was on her shoulder!**_

"**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh_**!" Ichigo shouted she was a cat, cats jump, guess what happens when a scared cat jumps high into the air with a candy land box in its hands? You guessed it! Ichigo hit the ceiling and all the cards and pieces flew out of the box, GM's fell like hail and Cards floated like confetti. And as for the board, it smacked her in the face.

IC: Well you know the saying…what comes up must go down.

Ichigo fell and landed flat on her face, when she was done mentally crying because of the pain on her face she lifted the board up from her eyes and saw Kish standing there with one hand held over his heart, panting, eyes wide, slightly sweating and apparently the box fell on to his head because he was wearing it like a hat.

"Oh Kish you scared me!" Ichigo said trying to get up off the floor, but finding it rather difficult.

"I scared you**? You** scared me!!!" Kish said.

"Sorry." Ichigo said nicely. Ichigo finally got up, stumbled a bit, and then when she got her balance back she sighed at the mess around her.

'Now I will have to clean up again!' Ichigo gave another deep sigh. And started to pick up the cards _again_. But then she remembered that Kish was still standing there.

"Kish, what did you want before I scared you?" Ichigo asked with a smile on her face. Kish took a deep breath, calming down allot he spoke.

"Well I just wanted to say…thanks for the kiss!" Kish said, he began to walk away when he had a strange feeling. Ichigo couldn't believe that he just said that.

'That was ironic.' Ichigo thought. That was one of the first things he ever said to her and here he is again saying it like it is normal. That was pretty weird. Ichigo went back to what she was doing when Kish stepped in front of her so that she wouldn't get scared and have the accident again.

"Yes Kish?" Ichigo asked, she looked up to see that he had a strangle look on his face as he held out the candy land box.

"Oh…thank you Kish, is any thing…wrong?" Ichigo asked noticing the look on his face.

"Huh?...Oh no it's just that when I said thanks for the kiss, I felt weird like, like…oh how could I saw it?…" Kish said, he was having trouble finding the right words so Ichigo thought she could help.

"You mean like de ja vu?" Ichigo asked

"What the guppies' is déjà vu?" Kish asked he was very confused.

"Déjà vu is when you feel like something that you say or do has happened before." Ichigo explained.

"Oh Ok…yeah I guess it is something like that mommy." That is when Ichigo realized that something funny was happening.

'_If Kish has déjà vu, then…wait…he isn't supposed to…what is going on here_???' Ichigo thought to herself, she didn't know what was going on, why Kish and Tart were acting this way, but whatever was going on, she wanted to know as soon as possible.

Kish went back into the kitchen with his brothers as ichigo had that thought, Ichigo was thinking so hard that she didn't even know that he was gone. Ichigo has never been so confused.

Then all of a sudden, the phone rang, Ichigo lazily flung the candy land pieces into the box and headed to the kitchen phone. When she got in there she saw that Tart was chewing on some straws, Kish looked bored, and Pai was eyeing the sleeping Masha on the counter, wondering how he was capable of breathing. Ichigo smiled at the scene as she reached out and took the phone off of the hook.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked

"**_Ichigo_****_this is Ryou, I have a few questions for you…about the aliens_**." Ryou said in his serious voice.

"Questions? What questions?" Ichigo asked, what in the world was he talking about?

"**_Questions, about the information that you have gathered from the aliens_."** Ryou said

"Uhhmmm…"

"**_You have gathered information…haven't you?!_**" Ryou asked, he didn't seem too happy.

"Well um not exactly…"

"**_ICHIGO!!! I put you in the care of the aliens not only because it is against the mew mew rules to murder, but also so we can get some information about our enemies while they are still weak!" _**Ryou said angrily.

"Geeze sorry! I guess it just slipped my mind!" Ichigo snapped back.

"**_Ichigo, do you have any information about them?" _**Ryou asked.

"Well no…" Ichigo said, when she said those two words she could here Ryou sigh threw the phone.

"**_Ichigo, tell me this…do you notice any change in their behavior? At all._**" Ryou asked calming down a little.

"Well no not their behavior, but Tart said that pudding was his friend and Kish is starting to have déjà vu. Im not sure about Pai though." Ichigo said, Ryou gave another loud sigh.

"**That's what I was afraid of Ichigo."** Ryou said in his 'oh snap' tone.

**IC:**Here is the next chapter I started this in 2006 and ended it in 2007. (Get it?) 

For the next chapter, here is your chance to ask Kish Pai and Tart some questions about their child hood, I have some of my own questions but I just wanted to know if there was something that you were just dieing to know. (That's just a phrase). So please tell me as soon as you can! Oh and also, if I forgot any games then please remind me, all I remember is Jenga, Candy land, and Twister.

**Review please! **

**And go to my profile if you want to see my trip to Tokyo Disney at Christmas. It's coming soon!**


	15. The beggining of Games part 2

IC: Thanks for reviewing! Here is the next chapter! I am in a writing mood so I am going to see how much I can do before I get tired of it! Please Enjoy this chapter, but first a thanks to the reviewers.

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend:::** Yes! Of course! I'm going to make them do some cute things together at the beginning, but as you know, every thing that they do they will remember. And you're welcome for the little cat thingy.

**Property of Kish:::** Thank you for reviewing, it makes me glad and inspired to write more when people review to tell me that they love my work! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Mew-Dolphin:::** Ryou will explain what was going on with there minds, thank goodness! Kish is so cute when he doesn't know anything about his more mature years! Thank you for the review!

**Itlangel3a:::** About were they live? Ok, Ill have Ichigo ask them that. I will have them do Trouble and connect four but I think monopoly is a little complicated for them. Sorry. But it was a good suggestion!

**Mistress-reebi:::** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your review!

**AllyCatXandi::: **Your right, I can't imagine Kish if he wasn't himself! Thank you for the review!

**Kissusfavoritegirl::: **Yup! There's plenty!

**SweetAsHoney::: **Oh thank you! I was trying my best to describe it because I'm new at this and all. About the question, if you remember it later then I will have Ichigo ask him it later in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Lady Neko Ninja:::** (gives Kish another hug) Your welcome you two! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**IC: Well the next chapter has finally arrived! Thank you all who for waiting, and I'm not just talking about the reviewers I mean every one who reads this story and likes it but doesn't review. Sorry for the long wait, Ryou is going to tell you what has been happening with there minds in this chapter but there is still one question that they need to figure out. What is it and what could it be? Read and find out! Here is the beginning of this chapter. We are starting of where we left of. This chapter is sort of sad.**

"**_That's what I was afraid of Ichigo…"_** Ryou said in his 'oh snap' voice.

"Ryou? What? What's wrong?!" Ichigo said, most of the time in situations like this, Ryou never uses that tone of voice, but why is he using it now? Why does he sound so worried?

"**_Clam down Ichigo, we have nothing to worry about…yet." _**Ryou said.

"Yet?!" Ichigo said, she was really getting worried now.

"Boys could you go to your rooms please?" Ichigo asked, she had a feeling she was going to be shouting any minute now.

"Mommy are we in trouble?" Kish asked in his 'uh oh' voice.

"No Kish I have to talk about grown up stuff for a little bit." Ichigo said

"**_You mean they were here the whole time Ichigo? They could have heard us! Ichigo they are our enemy they shouldn't hear us!" _**Ryou whispered through the phone in his angry voice.

"Ryou be quiet! I'm sending them to the guest room!" Ichigo whispered, she turned around to see six little golden eyes staring at her.

"Uhhh umm. If you go to your room right now then….uh without fighting…I will, give you another candy kiss!" Ichigo said, that got them, Pai Picked Tart up and started flying up the stairs, Kish wasn't so good yet so he just sprinted. Kish stopped and turned back to Ichigo.

"Mommy, whoever you are talking to please tell him I said hi!" Kish said, and then he turned and started walking up the stairs again.

"I will because you said please!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ryou?" Ichigo said.

"**_Yes?"_** Ryou responded.

"Kish said hi." Ichigo said

"**_Yeah, whatever…Hi…now can we get back to business?"_** Ryou asked, Ichigo could tell he was getting ticked.

"Wait a minute." Ichigo said…she waited…then she heard the door upstairs shut.

"Ok now you can talk." Ichigo said, Ryou gave a sigh which she took as a 'finally!'

"**_Well Ichigo when we scanned their brains the other day we had their data locked into our computers. Keichiro has been checking their brain waves since when you took them to your house. They haven't change at all over night or yesterday until this morning they seemed to get stronger and gain more power, it was only a little though. Do you know what this means Ichigo?" _**Ryou asked. Ichigo was listening to Ryou and everything he had to say, it reminded her of some strange mystery book that she was so anxious to know what happens next!

"What? What does it mean?" Ichigo asked like an exsited and fascinated child.

"**_It means that whatever that chimera anima gave them has already started to wear off! They have already started the process of turning back into their old selves again!" _**Ryou said, Ichigo didn't know what to say! Many questions started to speed along through her mind, what was going to happen, why did it wear off already? What is she going to do?! And so on.

"Wha…What? Already?"

"**_Yes Ichigo! Already! And you better get some information out of them before I bring them back to the lab to do it myself! We are losing time Ichigo! Start asking the questions and get some answers!!!"_** Ryou said angrily then hug up the phone. Ichigo was in shock, she had never heard Ryou be so angry before. Ichigo hung up the phone, she just stood there, and partly not sure of what just happened.

'_Ok Ichigo think! They have started to mature so you better be more careful from now on because when they transform completely you don't want to be in some embarrassing position with them! Think Think Think!!! Ryou wants some information about them…but I don't know anything about them! What am I going to do?! Think Ichigo! THINK!" _Ichigo thought to herself. She was thinking very hard, but Ryou's last sentence kept going through her head '_Start asking_ _the questions and get some answers_.' How in the world is she going to be able to think and come up with something with that going through her head?! The little light bulb above her head turned on.

'_Oh my gosh I'm such an idiot!' _Ichigothought as she laughed at her naïve-ness_ 'I'll just ask them some questions about them then I will get some answers! YES this is perfect! But wait…how will I ask them_?' Ichigo thought to herself. Ichigo then heard tiny foot steps coming down the stairs. She turn around to see Kish jump off the last step and started to run toward her.

"Mommy?" He asked while he was running.

"Yes Kish?" She asked kindly

"When are we going to play that Jonga thing? We are getting pretty bored upstairs." Kish said.

"We could play right now if you want to, I'm done talking grown up stuff on the phone. And it's called Jenga by the way" Ichigo said.

"OK mommy! Ill go tell them!" Kish said right before he ran up the stairs to tell his brothers.

Ichigo giggled at him, she had to admit…he was really cute when he was a kid. Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway till she got to a closet. She then opened the wooden door and grabbed the dusty Jenga box on the top shelf, took a deep breath…and blew like the big bad wolf! Dust flew off of it and into the air like a rain cloud. Ichigo choked when she inhaled a lungful of dust.

"Mommy? Mooooommy!" Kish shouted through the house, he must have gone into the kitchen to find that his mother was not there, because he obviously was looking for her.

"Kish (choke) I'm over here (hack)." Ichigo said through coughs, she heard his tiny feet run to her, soon he was in site, Pai was to but he was hovering in the dust with Tart in his arms who was coughing cutely.

"Mommy (cough) we are ready to play!" Kish said.

",:::Jenga:::,"

Ichigo, Kish, and Pai who was still holding Tart, were all set up in the living room and were about to set the game up, but Ichigo had to explain the rules to them before they could play.

"Ok, here's how this game goes. You have to try to push as many blocks out of their place as you can before the whole thing just tips over. If it tips over as you were or are pulling a block out of its place you lose." Pai was reading the rules as Ichigo said this and completely under stood after about one minute of studying. Kish didn't understand some of the parts so Pai leaned over and told him how by pointing at some of the direction lines and telling him in his own way so Kish could understand.

"Is everyone ready to play?" Ichigo asked they all nodded their yes's. Tart as if on cue took the Jenga box out of Ichigos lap, turned it over then all the Jenga blocks were scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Kish watch me." Ichigo said, she set up the first row…then the next…then the next.

"Can you help me by doing what I'm doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Ok mommy." Kish said as he picked up some blocks and started to help, Pai did too, but Tart just sat there and started to _chew_ on a block like a beaver. Ichigo saw this and gave a sigh.

'_He's_ _going to hurt his gums that way._' Ichigo thought, then she got up and went to the hall closet again, opened the door, found the Candyland box, And pulled out the yellow GM that had some bite marks on it then she closed the box, shut the door and walked over to Tart. She took the little block form him and put the GM where the block used to be. Tart then started to suck and chew on it like a kid at Christmas. Ichigo sat on the rug and finished the Jenga tower.

"Kish look, the Jenga looks like our old home before…" Pai said stopping in the middle of his sentence. Ichigo's little light bulb turned on again, this is her chance to get some information!

"Before what Pai…?" Ichigo asked, Kish had already started the game so now it was his turn, she took a while because she was waiting for his answer before she went. She took one out of the middle. It was Pais turn.

"Mother, before you came and told us that you were our temporary mother, we used to live in a structure that looks a lot like the Jenga tower." Pai said

"Really? What was it like? You know, to live there." Ichigo asked she wasn't just asked it because Ryou wanted her to, but because she was now very curios herself. Pai took his block out of the middle also causing the Jenga tower to have a little hole.

"Every one there and every thing was at peace, it was a beautiful time to live there because even the dinosaurs were friendly." Pai said.

"You lived with the dinosaurs?" Ichigo said amased.

"Indeed, why our father was greatly known for training abandoned T-rex's and then setting them back in to the wild when they were old enough." Pai said like it was normal for some guy to be working with one of the biggest carnivores ever known to man.

"That's amazing!" Ichigo said as she took her block from the bottom.

"Wait, Pai? Didn't they ever bite your father, or injure him severally?" Ichigo asked.

"No, never, they trusted him." Pai said as Kish took his piece out from near the top.

"That's pretty cool…wait a minute if you lived with the dinosaurs… then…you must have lived on earth!" Ichigo said.

"Yes we lived here on earth, but the blonde man said that thousands of years have gone by. And that earth has changed" Pai said.

'_The blonde man? Oh he must have ment Ryou.'_

"Mother." Pai said plainly.

"Yes Pai?"

"I am so confused? How is it that thousands of years have gone by in our sleep?" Pai asked her.

"I-I-don't know Pai." Ichigo said, she knew that it was because they were turned back into kids and they only have the memories that they gained at this age that their brains and body's are in but she just cant say that to them! They would think that she has gone mad!

"Hey Pai I have a question." Ichigo said.

"What is it mother?" Pai asked

"Well you said that you lived on earth along time ago…but where did you live? Like, what part of earth did you use to live on?"

"Oh well, we used to live in Japan of course…near a huge mountain that we used to call Mt. Monnasock." Pai said.

'_Mt. Monnasock? I've never heard of that mountain before. But he said that it was a mountain in Japan…could he mean, Mt. Fuji?'_ Ichigo wondered, now she was really exsited and curios, she felt like she was watching a suspense movie that just would not hurry up and show you why every thing was happening. If you have seen any movies or old films like this, then you know exactly how she feels. If not then let me tell you that it is very interesting, it makes you want to see more. That is how Ichigo feels at that moment. She wanted to see the end of that film as soon as possible.

"Pai, I think I know which mountain you are talking about. Hold on a minute and let me get a picture of it." Ichigo said as she got up from her spot on the floor and walked, more like ran up the stairs to find a picture of her and her parents in front of it during there vacation to Disney world Tokyo. She busted into her room and opened one of her desk doors which was where she was sure she put it last. Papers, pens and other things flew out but stopped when Ichigo found the picture and flew out of her room, not caring to shut the door behind her then ran down the stairs back to the living room with the photo in hand.

"Pai is this the mountain?" Ichigo asked holding out the picture to him as she sat down on the rug. Pai took the photo and studied it carefully, you could tell he was thinking or possibly identifying because he had one hand on his chin like Sherlock homes.

"Mother…yes! Yes it is! Is it still real? Does it really still exist on this planet?" Pai asked, he seemed very happy.

"It is?! Hey Pai let me see that!" Kish said snatching the picture from Pai

"Yes it does, its not to far from here, would you like to visit it?" Ichigo asked

"Can we?!" Kish asked

"Yes! But there is still something that I would like to know Pai." Ichigo said

"What is it that you wish to know mother?" Pai asked

"When you were talking about your home earlier, you pointed out that they Jenga tower looked like you home before…that's when you stopped. I was wondering Pai…what happened?" Ichigo said.

Pai's happy face faded and then it looked sad, there was a silence in the room, but then Pai's small but deep voice broke it.

"Mt. Monnasock erupted one day, the day that Tart was born." Pai said sadly. Holding Tart tighter.

"Since our home was the closest we our home was the first to be destroyed."

"But Pai you are still alive, how did you make it out?" Ichigo asked, not liking what Pai was saying that much.

"We were fine when the rescue worriers came to save us, but mom and dad…here…let me demonstrate. Kish can you get a GM from the Candy land box in the closet?" Pai asked, Kish got up and walked to the hall closet. Just a few minutes later he came back with one of the GM's in hand. Pai asked for the GM that Tart was holding, Tart being the little sweet heart he always is gave to Pai without a fight. Kish handed his to Pai, Pai said thank you and placed them both inside the little hole in the Jenga tower that he and Ichigo made earlier during their turns.

"The Jenga tower is our home…the GM's are our parents." Pai said, he put Tart on a chair then said.

"As the rescue squad was flying us away to a safe place, this is what happened to our home. I know this is what happened because I looked back and saw the whole thing." Pai said he lifted he hand into the air and gave the Jenga tower a good **_thwack!_** Ichigo jumped at the ear shattering noise and blinking in surprise. When she opened them again, Jenga blocks were every where! One was even on the other side of the room, the Jenga tower was completely destroyed one of the GM's snapped in half while the other one was buried under the Jenga blocks. Ichigo couldn't imagine what this would look like if it were real.

**IC:** That is where I leave you for now! This took a good two days to make with homework, chores, and my WORD started acting weird, this was a lot of work so review to tell me if you liked it or not please! I have plans for the next chapter all set up so I will be begging it sooner then before. Thank you Itlanga3a for the game suggestions, I will be sure to add them in the next chapter! I look forward to reading your reviews! I wanted to say something, even though it is a little bit late I still want to type it.

_**Please Review!**_

**Have a Happy New Year!**


	16. Boo Boos and Banana Spiders

**IC: Here is this next chapter of the story! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter everyone!**

**Lady Neko Ninja::: **Yup, they went through a tough time. Thanx, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you reviewing I hope you like this chapter!

**KissuFanGirl:::** I'm really inspired to write when I read your review. Thank you.

**Kisshus Humble servant:::** Hey I like this pen name better! Thank you so much.

**AllyCatXandi:::** Uh huh! In the anime series Kish even said to Ichigo 'through our eyes, you are the aliens not us!' I've never thought about it that way…huh, interesting.

**Kissu-Nya-:::** yup, very sad indeed, I know it isn't what I usually write but the story would get boring after a while.

**Mew of Fire:::** Good idea! I'm going to add that! LoL

Thank you for reviewing and reading this story! Sheesh…I almost have 100 reviews! Cool, when I first started this story I thought I wouldn't get anymore then 40! Thanks!

Ichigo was still looking at the little pile of blocks, she felt terrible. She felt sad for them, when they first came on earth she saw them as annoying, brutal, perverted aliens form another planet who were trying to destroy earth for no reason at all. But now that she was able to know them better…she never new that they had feeling, families, and they really weren't aliens at all if you think about it. They were born on earth as well so does that make them human? They really aren't that much different except the ears. Ichigo was snapped out of her thoughts when Kish started to speak.

"Ouch! Yeash Pai! Did you have to make them fly all over? I mean, look at what you did to my finger!" Kish said, Ichigo looked at Kish to see that his index finger was bleeding.

"Ouch, does it hurt Kish?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah a little." Kish said still sucking on it.

"Then fallow me Kish." She said as she got up out of her spot. She walked over to Kish and held out her hand, Kish took it and stood up with her help. They walked over to the hallway closet, Ichigo opened the door and reached for the Neosporin.

"Ok Kish let me see." Ichigo said, Kish took his index finger out of his mouth and held it in front of Ichigo for her to see. Ichigo lightly dabbed the Neosporin on his finger.

"Ow it stings mommy!" Kish said as he was going to put it back in his mouth, but Ichigo gently grabbed his wrist.

"You shouldn't suck on it Kish, the Neosporin could get you sick. Here, let me put the bandage on." Ichigo said as she peeled the little pieces of paper off of the bandage and rapped it around his finger.

"O wow o wow!" Kish said as she put the bandage on. When she was done she held his hand and said,

"It will stop stinging later I promise." She said, "now come one, let's go back into the living room and play some games!" She and Kish started waking back Kish stopped.

"Mommy?" Kish asked in a small voice.

"Yes Kish?" Ichigo asked

"Can you uhh…um well…could you give it a…boo boo, kiss?" Kish asked shyly, Ichigo wondered what boo boo kiss was but then she remembered what it was because her mother used to give her boo boo kisses too. Ichigo mentally sighed.

"Alright." Ichigo said. She knelt on one knee in front of him, Kish held his finger out and she gave the bandage a little peck and stood back up again.

"Now come on lets go into the living room." Ichigo said sweetly.

"Thank you mommy, my finger doesn't hurt anymore." Kish said as he rested his head on the arm he was holding with his tiny hand. Ichigo smiled, he was just so cute! When they went into the living room they saw Pai and Tart playing peek a boo together.

'Wow, I used to thing that they were heart less people but it seems that they really do look out for each other.' Ichigo thought.

"So Kish, do you want to play Jenga again or do you want to play something else?" Ichigo asked,

"I want to play something different now, Jenga is boring!" Kish said.

"I agree with Kish, Jenga only requires balance, I have mastered balance so I would have one, let us play something challenging." Pai agreed.

"Well um…how about trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"Mommy! Are we going to get in trouble because we don't want to play that Jenga thingy?" Kish asked, he was worried when Ichigo said 'trouble.'

"No Kish, what I mean is that there is a game called trouble, its not that hard, I think it is somewhere in the basement." Ichigo said.

"Oh OK. But mommy, if we lose at the game do we get in trouble at all?" Kish asked still a little worried.

"Not at all Kish! It's just like playing candy land." Ichigo said. Kish gave a sigh of relief.

"Pai?" Ichigo asked/said

"Yes mother?" Would you like to come with me to the basement to get trouble or do you want to stay here and look after Tart and Kish?" Ichigo asked, Pai put his thumb and index finger to his chin in thought.

"What is a basement?" Pai asked.

"Its just like the attic except it is underground, and dustier." Ichigo said.

"Oh, well I want to go anyway, you know, to have new experiences while I am still young." Pai said as he stood up and lifted Tart into his arms.

"Well alright, if you want to." Ichigo said. "Follow me." She said, Kish, who still was holding on to her hand, laid on her arm again as she headed over to the basement door which was on the other side of the living room. Pai was flying toward it with Tart, he was being as careful as he could not to drop him. Ichigo was just about to open the door when she had a thought.

"Hold on a second I just thought of something, Ill be right back!" Ichigo said, she let go of Kish's arm and jogged to the hall closet. When she came back she was holding a large can of raid.

"Was that?" Tart asked in his baby voice.

"Its raid, bug killer."

"Bugs? What Bugs?" Kish asked.

"Ever since we first arrived here I have not seen any insects in this house hold mother."

"I know but when you head into the basement you can never be to sure." Ichigo said

"Are there bugs in the basement?' Kish asked.

"Yes, there could be lots." Ichigo said.

"I no like bugs." Tart said in a quiet voice.

"It's alright Tart, if there are any bugs in there then I will spray them, so let's go in." Ichigo said. Ichigo then opened the door and it was like a cloud, dust came out. They all choked a little bit before Ichigo took a step inside.

"Sorry you guys, it's a little dusty in here because we haven't cleaned the basement in a long time!" Ichigo said as she went down the stairs, Kish following and Pai was flying down with Tart in his arms, Tart was covering his face because of all the dust.

"Hey guys? Can you look around for the trouble game, it's just a box that says trouble on it, it's around here somewhere. Pai, your flying maybe you can find it earlier then us since you have that over eye view." Ichigo said.

"Ok mother." Pai responded. He was flying around the dark room looking for what ever his mother described, he watched as Ichigo lifted Kish above her head for him to look on one of the top shelves in the room, but then he just started looking again. He found many things, he found old chairs, some dolls of a young girl, and he even scared himself silly when he saw himself in a large rectangle shaped mirror. Tarts breath evened out so Pai guessed that he was asleep. Pai felt like he was about to go to sleep as well, this was so boring through his eyes, he has been searching for ten minutes now but yet he still hasn't found the board game. Then he saw something on top of an old book case. He went closer to see a box with color on it under a layer of dust.

"Mother, I think I have found the 'trouble' game that you have told me about." Pai said he reached out and grabbed it with his free hand, Ichigo turned around to see Pai taking it off of the old book case.

"Good job Pai! Thank you." Ichigo said as she walked over to where they were with Kish holding her hand. When Pai slipped the entire box off of the book case he almost dropped it when he saw a HUGE spider next to the place the box used to be.

"Mother there is a large spider here." Pai said

"A what?" Ichigo asked, Pai said that last sentence so quietly and she wasn't in ear shot so she didn't hear him. Pai has never seen a spider before, sure he has heard of them but he has never _seen_ any. He was frightened by it and flew with the Trouble box to his mother and cowered behind her back in fear.

"There is a large spider on the book thingy." Pai said, Ichigo hated spiders too because…just because they really creeped her out! Ichigo watched also in fear as the little creepy crawly thing walked down the book case and on to the floor. With her cat instincts I Ichigo grabbed the broom that was leaning on the wall and smacked that spider from the basement floor to the center of the earth.

"Don't worry Pai it's gone." Ichigo said, Pai slowly peeked at the spider only to see a broom covering where it used to be. Kish however was fascinated at what had just happened and Tart…well I don't know what he thought about it because he was asleep the whole time.

**_IC: Well that's it for this time, this took three days to make, I don't know why though, it doesn't usually take that long…oh well. I will update sooner next time! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hoped you liked it!_**

**Review please!**


	17. The horrors of a basement

IC:Whoo! Thank you every one for over 100 reviews! I didn't think this story would get that many! But hey Im not complaining! Here is a thank you to all my reviewers!

**Iruka Retasu::: **Haha! In your review you said '**_I think I had stars in my eyes_**.' My reply- **LOL**. Thank you for reviewing!

**Lady Neko Ninja:::** I think you were my 100th reviewer! And your review made me laugh! I hope you like this chapter!

**KisshuFanGirl::: **I think a pitchfork is a great idea! (Lol) Aww the Kishu chibi is sooooo cute! (Watches you hug the chibi). Thank you for reviewing!

**Kisshu's Humble Servant::: **I sent you a message on what I think of your story. You should totally keep writing! It's full of lol's!

**Anhyvar::: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**Itangel3a::: **Thank you, the spider was like a last minute idea. Sorry but I don't know what FWA stands for, could you tell me?

**A****llyCatXandi::: **Please review and tell me if this chapter is as big as you wanted it too be please. Because I can make it bigger. Good idea! I should try to fit that in, it would be so kawaii!

**Mew of Fire::: **Spiders creep me out too! Last week I saw five in one day, I thought they were ambushing me or something! I guess you can tell how I got the idea for the banana spider in the basement. Thank you for reviewing.

**IC: Here is the next chapter! **

Ichigo wiped some sweat off of her fore head, then she let go of the broom handle letting it make a loud 'thunk' on the floor. Ichigo was about to go up the stairs with Kish and Pai but then she heard…squeaking? What the? Ichigo turned around to see little rats, at least a **hundred** of them! **They were coming strait for them!!!**

"Mommy! What are those things!?" Kish asked in horror as he saw the little furry things coming strait for him.

"EW! Rats!" Pai said.

"Thanks _mommy." _Kish said sarcastically. Ichigo was a cat yes but she was mostly human which is why she thinks rats are creepy as well! Most people would think that rats are cute little creatures are cute little creatures **_but not Ichigo_**! Ichigo's mind was racing in horror!

"**_We have rats?! What are they doing here?! How did they get here?! Oh Good Gosh what do they want?! Where is a stool I can stand on?!!!!"_** Ichigo thought, in panic as she looked around the room anime style.

_**IC:** You know how in the anime's when ever the characters are worried or scared they put their hands on their head and there eyes become circles and they shake their heads around like a crazy person?_

"Wait a second! Rats and mice love cheese!" Pai said with his index finger high in the air.

"That's right but we don't have any cheese!" Ichigo said. Kish then swirled his foot in little circles on the floor while looking at Ichigo with a guilty look on his face.

"Kish? Are you hiding something?" Ichigo asked

"No!" Kish said as matter of factly. Then as if right on que, a large chunk of cheese fell out of Kish's over all's. Ichigo gave him a, 'if your not hiding anything then what's **that?**' look. Kish smiled.

"I saw Kish sneak that out of the fridge when you weren't looking." Pai said.

"Kish!" Ichigo said, she was a little annoyed.

"Sorry mommy." Kish said, the rats were so close that if they jumped they would land on their shoes! As if on reflex Kish picked up the cheese and chucked it to the other side of the room. Then all the rats ran toward the cheese then through Ichigo's eyes, they looked like a pile of old socks! When they rats broke apart they each had a piece of cheese in their mouths as they ran back into a hole behind the old book case, Ichigo was guessing that it is where they came from.

"Fhew! Glad that's over!" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" Pai shouted, Ichigo turned around to see that Pai's hair was under attack by a large **fruit bat**!

"Whoa where did that come from?!" Kish shouted in shock. Ichigo, not knowing what else to do picked the broom up off the floor, she was about to run over to Pai until she saw gooey parts of the squished spider on the bristles. She grimaced in discus, she then got a good grip on the handle and whipped the bristles all along a near by and random concrete wall. Then she ran over to where Pai was and with her amazing catlike aim she swung the broom like a baseball bat hitting the fruit bat across the room, that would be a homerun! The bat was squeaking as it flew across the room and hit the wall on the other side of the room…it had its wings and feet make an X. Of course gravity works so it slid down the wall and made a plop on the floor.

_**IC:** If you have a stuffed animal or a pillow nearby pick it up and throw it against a wall to see what the bat looked like when it hit the basement wall. It's really fun and cool you should try it! _

Ichigo was about to say 'glad that's over' but she then remembered what happen last time. She looked around with the broom as her weapon of choice. Seeing that there was nothing else in the room she then sighed and set the broom down.

"You Ok Pai?" Ichigo asked,

"Y-Yes mother. Thank you."

"Pai why did it start attacking you any way?" Ichigo asked

"I flew too high and hit its head, I didn't know bats sleep upside down." Pai said

"So who wants to play trouble?" Ichigo asked, Kish raised his hand in the air saying 'I do, I do!' Ichigo smiled at his eagerness. Kish smiled when he saw his mother smile, for some reason, when ever she was happy his heart skipped a beat. Kish had a tight grip on her hand as he fallowed her to the stairs. He loved his pretty mommy. Pai was still holding Tart who was **still **asleep as he flew over every dusty wooden step to the door.

"Uhh oh." Ichigo said quietly hoping that they wouldn't here, she stopped in her tracks as she remembered something important. Kish heard her and asked,

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Kish asked,

"Oh its nothing, I just forgot to grab the basement key when we walked in here." Ichigo said,

"Mother why do you need a key?" Pai asked as he held the door knob with his free hand and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge!

"It's locked!" Pai said

"Now you know why we need a key." Ichigo said. Pai and Kish stood there for a minute when Pai said,

"I don't see any problem mother, I can just teleport through the door." Pai said, Ichigo watched him for a minute waiting for him to do the teleporting thingy, but he never did.

"Um, Pai? Every thing OK?" Ichigo asked curelessly.

"Yes mother, but Tart is not able to teleport. Can you hold him for a minute?" Pai asked.

"OK." Ichigo said, Pai handed Tart to her, she carried him with her free arm, Tarts arms were around her neck. Ichigo could hear him snore softly. She was a little confused, why couldn't he teleport with Tart? Then Pai disappeared with no trace before Ichigo could react the door opened, Ichigo squinted her eyes from the bright light, Kish did too. All they could see was a figure that looked like Pai standing in the doorway.

"Mother I have done what I said I would do." Pai said

"Thank you Pai." Ichigo said as she and Tart walked up the stairs. Pai held the door open for her since both of her hands were full.

"Thank you again Pai." Ichigo said.

"Your welcome mother." Pai said, Kish who was holding the Trouble box let go of Ichigo's hand and ran into the middle of the living room to set it up! He was sooooo existed! Mean while Ichigo asked Pai a question that she wanted to know the answer to.

"Pai?" Ichigo said, Tart was still in her arms by the way.

"Yes mother?" Pai asked

"How come you couldn't teleport when you were holding Tart?" Ichigo asked.

"Well my body has been developing the ability to teleport ever since I was born. However, if I teleported Tart then my body would be able to teleport him and my body would be paralyzed because it would be able to function correctly." Pai explained.

"O-oh." Ichigo said, she was still a little confused. She understood most of it but she didn't understand one thing.

"Why wouldn't your body function correctly?" Ichigo asked.

"Because when ever I try to teleport with another being that can't teleport yet or at all my body works so hard to teleport the being that can't teleport. For some reason it always fails, my body won't function correctly because it shut down temporarily to rest and gain energy from working so hard." Pai said

"Oh now I get it. Thanks Pai." Ichigo said.

"Your welcome mother." Pai said, then they walked toward the living room. Kish had every thing out of the box and scattered all over the floor.

"Kish what are you doing?" Pai asked as he watched his little brother pop the trouble bubble over and over again in fascination.

"Well I was setting the Trouble thing up but then I realized that I don't know how to set it up so I just left everything on the floor while I was waiting for you and mommy to come over and help me, but in the meantime, I discovered this little bubble that doesn't pop! And look, it even has a little square with numbers on it! Isn't it cool?" Kish said as he continued to press the TB

**IC: **TBTrouble Bubble, if you don't know what that is then let me tell you that it is the little plastic dome thing in the middle of every Trouble board.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to where Kish was sitting. She set Tart down on a near by couch and picked up all the little trouble pieces. When she was done she threw them all in the box and counted them, one green piece was missing! She looked all over, she looked under the couches she even picked Tart up and looked to see if it was under him, she scanned the carpet, she looked at Kish…then she did a double take. Ichigo was surprised to see that the little green piece was in Kish's hair! No wonder she didn't see it! It was green it blended in with Kish's hair!

"Kish, why is a Trouble piece in your hair?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm? Oh! I thought it looked nice so I put it in my hair to make my hair look nice." Kish said with a large smile on his face.

"Can I have it? We are going to need it for the game." Ichigo said.

"OK mommy." Kish said, then he gripped the little piece and started to unwind it from his hair.

"Here you go mommy." Kish said as he handed her the TP

IC: TPTrouble piece.

"Thank you Kish." Ichigo said with a smile. Just then Tart started to stir.

"Good morning Tart!" Ichigo said, Tart sat up, rubbed his eyes and gave a yawn that was the size of a black hole.

"Mommy?" Tart said.

"Yeah?"

"I fell wasleep." Tart said in baby talk.

"I can see that." Ichigo said kindly, sarcastically.

"Whoa Tart you missed the whole thing! First we went down to this creepy place called a 'place mat' (Basement) and it was like a cave or something! The lights were dim there was dust every where I even saw a bat!!!" Kish babbled

"It was huge, furry and it had these scary red eyes!" Kish said using his hands to describe what it looked like while he was babbling away.

"Wow, I should really have dad get that out of there when he gets back." Ichigo thought, she really wasn't listening to Kish after that because she was to busy thinking of ways to get that bat out of the basement.

"Then-Then mommy smacked a spider and made it as flat as a pancake!" Kish said, Ichigo heard that, she began to laugh at Kish's silliness.

"Mother?" Pai asked

"Yeah Pai?" Ichigo asked

"I have been trying to catch your attention for over a minute now." Pai said.

"Oh, sorry Pai. What did you want?" Ichigo asked

"Well I have wanted to know the rules of this game which you call…Trouble." Pai said.

"Ohh right, sorry! I almost forgot about that." Ichigo said, she picked up the box and pulled out the rules.

"Here, read them over so you know how to play." Ichigo said as she handed him the Trouble rules. Pai took them from her, opened the small book like thing and started to read.

Ichigo looked over at Kish who was now blabbing about nothing to Tart, who looked like he was about to fall asleep again…

"Kish." Ichigo said.

"Yeah mommy?" Kish asked

"Do you want to help me set up the Trouble game?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes mommy!" Kish said happily, he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Sooooo what happens first?" Kish asked studying the little colorful pieces that looked like _Candy_.

"Do we eat these things?" Kish asked

"Nope, those are what we play with." Ichigo said

"Oh…so they are like the GM's in Candy land?" Kish asked.

"Yeah, but these are for Trouble." Ichigo explained

"OK now I get it!" Kish said

"So Kish which color do you want to be?" Ichigo asked him.

"Green!" Kish shouted picking up all the green colored pieces then holding them tightly in his hands.

"Ok now, all that you have to do is set them standing up right on the green place like this." Ichigo said, she demonstrated by taking a red piece and setting it up on the red place. Kish Pai and Tart watched, when Ichigo was done she gave a small 'there' and smiled. Then Kish did the same thing with his green pieces.

"Tart, Pai? which colors do you two want to be?" Ichigo asked.

"Blue please." Pai said

"Bellow!" Tart said in baby talk.

"Then I'm red then."

"Mommy, I am done with the pieces, now what should I do?" Kish asked.

"Nothing, now we can start playing!" Ichigo said as she laid out the board

**IC: Wow that took a while. Me back hurts from sitting so long! (Cracks knuckles.) If you really did throw a stuffed animal across the room like I suggested then please review and tell me. Why you ask? Because I'm curious:p I look forward to reading reviews! Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you all liked it!**

_**Review please!**_


	18. Games part 2 first time in years

Games Part two

**A/n: Hello everyone! I have allot of time on my hands so I am going to write as much as possible! I hope you all like this chapter, this is Games part two, when Ichigo and the aliens were playing Jenga that was the beginning of part two. In this chapter they are just going to be playing games until bedtime!**

**They are going to play Trouble, hide and seek, connect four and go to bed in this chapter. To all of those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much!  I love to read the reviews all of you send in!  hold on a minute! Some one asked me why was there a fruit bat in the basement, I don't know really. :p it's just some random bat lol.**

**Here are the thank you's and replies to all of my reviewers. **

**Itangel3a:::** Twilight Princess huh? Never heard of it but heck that's pretty clever to see the TP and think Twilight princess! 

**AllyCatXandi:::** I would say thank you in Japanese but I really don't know how so your welcome! LOL. Thank you so much I was trying my best to capture his personality serious and cold! 

**KishuzIchigo4ever::: **I made Tart sleep allot because I forgot to add all of his little naps in the previous chapters…whoops.

**Lady Neko Ninja::: **LoL that is funny! You're going to need a lot of kunai. LOL 

**KissuFanGirl::: **I can't wait to! It's going to be so much fun writing them:D

**Kisshus Humble Servant:::** Tart just makes you want to hug the life out of him doesn't he? CUUUTE.

**Mew of Fire::: **If I went down in that basement I would have a frying pan as my weapon of choice! "_Oh my gosh a bat! PONG."_ Lol

**Anhyvar:::** Lol just like that bat! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend:::** Totally. (Just like in the movie Finding Nemo::: Crush and squirt)

**Pickle 15:::** I **love** your penname! It makes me ROFL :D. What happened to your teddy bear is what happened to the bat! Thank you for reviewing and the complement!

Well here is the next chapter, it's **HUGE**. Thank you for reading!

"Mommy, I don't know the rules yet." Kish said

"Well I think Pai knows them, maybe he can tell you how to play." Ichigo said, she got up, walked over to the couch that Tart was sitting on, picked him up and sat back down again with Tart in her lap.

"Pai, can you tell me the rules?" Kish asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"No, you can read them yourself when I am done with them." Pai said, his nose was buried inside the instructions.

"But Pai how in the world can I be able to read the instructions when I don't even know how to read yet?" Pai asked pointing out the obvious.

"Ohh…fine, see what you do first is…" pai said as he was telling Kish what to do, Ichigo was trying her hardest to stop Tart from sucking on the little trouble pieces.

"Pweees?" tart asked.

"No, you could choke on them. But you can chew on this thought." Ichigo sad handing him one of the remaining candy land GM's.

"Wank you." Tart said as he started to suck on the GM.

"Mommy can we play now? I know what to do now!" Kish said happily to his pretty mommy.

"Well, sure! Oh wait what about Tart?" Ichigo asked she forgot that Tart wasn't listening at all.

"It's ok mommy. He is a quick learner! He will get the hang of it as long as he is last." Kish said

"But isn't that a little unfair?" Ichigo asked

"Nope! He doesn't mind! Do you Tart?" Kish asked

"Nu uh." Tart said in between bites. He wasn't listening to anything Kish said really.

"See mommy? Now let's play!" Kish said with his fist high in the air.

"Ok pai are you ready?" Ichigo asked

"Yes indeed mother." Pai said

"Ok so who goes first?" Ichigo asked Kish had his hands high in the air yelling 'oh oh! Pick me Pick me!'

**A/n:** Reminds you of anything?

Pai was just sitting there stairing at Kish looking bored.

"Well that settles that! Kish is going first, then Pai then me then Tart. OK?" Ichigo asked. Kish said 'yay!' because he was first, Pai just nodded his head in agreement and Tart slurped and chewed.

"Kish I believe it is your turn." Pai said, Kish reached out and popped the little TB.

**A/n **once again that means trouble bubble for all of those who didn't know.

He got a 4. Kish moved his little green trouble piece down 4.

"Pai it's your turn!" Ichigo said Pai bobbed the bubble and got a 2. He moved one of his blue pieces down two.

"Ok let's see what I get!" Ichigo popped the bubble and got a 5.

"Awwwwwwww. Mommy got one more then me! Oh well I'll do better next time!" Kish said thinking with a positive attitude. Ichigo moved her red piece over 5 spaces.

"Tart it's your turn." Ichigo said, Tart tried to pop the bubble but he couldn't reach it…

"Tart, can I help?" Ichigo asked, Tart nodded. Ichigo popped the trouble bubble and it turns out that Tart got a 3.

"Hey Pai! He got one more then you!" Kish said in his happy/mocking voice.

"Yes I know Kish and it does not anger me in any way." Pai said in his 'yes I know you don't have to tell' voice.

"Um Kish it's your turn again." Ichigo said trying to avoid an argument.

Kish popped the trouble bubble and got a three. So he moved his green trouble piece over three.

"Hey mommy, I'm in the yellow space…so what happens next?" Kish asked

"Nothing its all part of the game Kish." Ichigo said. Pai knew that he was next so he popped the trouble bubble and got a one.

"You're not doing so well Pai!" Kish said in amusement. Pai just glared at him, Ichigo went and got a 6.

"Wow mommy you almost landed on Pai's piece!" Kish said pointing out the obvious.

"If mother did land on my piece Kish then I would have to put the piece back in the blue place." Pai said.

"Huh? Why?" Kish asked a little confused

"Because if I landed on that piece then it would get in trouble!" Ichigo said.

"Ooooooooooh so that's why the game is called trouble!" Kish said looking at the box again. Tart was listing to his mommy so now he knows why the game is called trouble two!

'_Cool!'_ Tart thought

"Tart it's your turn, do you want me to press the trouble bubble again?" Ichigo asked. Tart nodded his head 'yes'. Ichigo pressed the trouble bubble and he got a 3.

"My turn again!" Kish said, he pressed the trouble bubble and got a 5.

"Whoo!" Kish shouted victoriously. Pai went and got another 1.

"Uh oh! Mommy you in trouble!" Kish said. Ichigo rolled her eyes with a smile and moved her piece back to the red place. Then it was Tarts turn. He looked at his mother with those 'can you help me?' eyes.

"Tart how about for the rest of the game I will press the trouble bubble for you?" Ichigo asked, Tart smiled. Ichigo took that as a yes. She popped the trouble bubble and got a 2.

**Half and hour later**

If you were also playing the game trouble with the aliens and the human girl then you would say that Pai and Kish are in a tie. Ichigo in last and Tart was just little bit in front of her.

Kish had one piece that was two spaces away from home base another three spaces, the other six, and another nine spaces.

And Ichigo was…oh why bother…lets just say that she is **really** far behind! And Tart was just a smigit in front of all her pieces. Pai was doing fine he had one piece five spaces from home base, the other ten the other nine and one got in trouble so it has to go around the board one more time.

"Well Kish it looks like you might win this game!" Ichigo said

Then it was like some sort of battle between the two alien brothers. Kish kept getting closer and closer and so did Pai. Tart kept getting Ichigo's red pieces in trouble at multiple times then when their turns were over they'd sit back, relax and watch as Kish and Pai fought each other like a couple of cats. Though don't get me wrong they didn't really fight and harm each other, it is just the way they are playing in which seems like a pair of angry cats! Kish had fire in his eyes, he had lost every game yet and wasn't about to do it again. Pai was closing in on the base like a lion and its prey. Kish was closer. Then Kish almost had heart failure when Pai rolled a 6 and almost got one of his pieces in trouble!!! But thankfully for Kish it missed only buy one space, if Pai had 'troubled' his green piece then he would have lost but thank fully the Trouble gods in the land of the board games blessed him with victory!!!

"I won I won! Did you see me mommy did you see me?! Yaaaay!" Kish shouted as he jumped up and down! He won! Finally! Kish won Kish won!

"Good Job Kish you won Trouble! How do you feel?" Ichigo asked

"AWSUM!" Kish said with the 'fist of victory' high in the air above his head. Ichigo smiled then she looked out of the corner of her eye to see something flash. She looked, oh, it was only the clock. Wait a minute what time is it? 2:14, lunchtime!

"So who's hungry?" Ichigo asked and as if right on que Pai's stomach growled like a lion!

"Ill take that as an 'I am'!" Ichigo said giggling. Then she lifted Tart off of her lap and headed into the kitchen with Kish and Pai following close behind. Ichigo sat Tart in the baby seat and motioned for Pai and Kish to sit in the other chairs by the table.

"So let's see what you guys can eat!" Ichigo said as she headed over to the fridge. When Ichigo opened the fridge door she could have sworn she saw a moth or two fly out!

'_We're cleaned out? But I went shopping not too long ago._' Ichigo thought. Then she remembered what Pai said in the basement.

**Flashback:**

"_Kish took the cheese out of the fridge when you weren't looking." Pai said._

**Flashback is over:**

"Alright who has been sneaking food from the fridge?" Ichigo said standing up. Kish and Pai both pointed at Tart. Tart gave a small hiccup.

"Oh really? Well I don't think he ate all that food in such a short amount of time you guys. After all, his little stomach wouldn't be able to eat all that." Ichigo said as matter of factly. Kish and Pai both had guilty looks on their faces.

"Sorry mommy." Kish said

"I did nothing of the sort mother." Pai said looking the opposite direction from her.

"Pai if you lie then you will get into trouble." Ichigo said.

"What? Do you mean like the board game that we have just played?" Pai asked

"Nope I mean trouble as in real life trouble!" Ichigo said in a solemn voice. That got him.

"I apologize mother and I am sorry that I have told you false words to you." Pai said.

"Much better, I forgive you two, but please try to do it less often! Now let's see, what should we eat today?" Ichigo said looking back at the fridge all she had left was butter, cheese and bread.

'_Oh great, what should I make……………I know grilled cheese sandwiches_!' Ichigo thought as she cooked up and idea.

**A/n:** Get it?

Have you three ever tried toasted cheese sandwiches before?" Ichigo asked as she picked the ingredients out of the fridge.

"No mother." Pai said

"Nope!" Kish said

"Nuh uh." Tart said.

"Well you're about to!" Ichigo said as she set the stuff on the counter.

"Mommy can I please help? Pretty please with sugar on top?!" Kish asked thinking that she wouldn't accept his offer.

"Well of course Kish come on over. What about you Pai? Do you want to help?" Ichigo asked. Pai set his fore finger and thumb on his chin, he was in his thinking mode.

"Well why not? I have nothing else that is better to do." Pai said, he got out of the chair and walked over to where his mother and brother was.

"Here is what you two can do! I am going to work on the stove which is very hot and I don't want you two to get hurt so you can hand me ingredients OK?" Ichigo asked as she turned the stove on.

"I under stand mother, which ingredients do you want first?" Pai asked.

"Well right now I need a frying pan, it's in the bottom drawer". Ichigo said pointing to a door near the place that was under the sink. Pai flew over to it and pulled out multiple things that looked like pans until Ichigo said that the first one that he showed her was fine. So he handed it to her and she set it on the stove.

"Next I need butter."

A/n: I'm not much of a cook at all so I am just winging this.  Sorry if I mess something up.

Kish tossed her the spray butter.

"Thank you Kish." Ichigo said she sprayed it onto the frying pan and said.

"Now I need some bread." Ichigo said, Pai handed her the bread before Kish could get to it. Kish gave him a 'heeeeeey' look. Pai just smirked.

"Thank you Pai." Ichigo said Pai sent a smirk Kish's way. Kish growled low at him.

"OK next I need some bread." Ichigo said holder her hand out but her eyes still glued to the frying pan.

Kish grabbed some bread and slammed it into her hand before Pai could blink. Pai started mumbling 'why you little…'

Ichigo felt something squish in her hand so she held looked to see a piece of dead/squished bread. She had an anime question mark over her head as she looked back at the two alien brothers. They were staring each other down that is until they noticed that there mother was watching so they stopped immediately and gave her two huge sparkling anime smile. She gave them a suspicious look than looked back at her cooking she unfolded the squished bread, and trust me it isn't easy! Then she set it in the pan.

"Now I need two slices of cheese." Ichigo said this time she was looking at them to see what happened last time. They were still glaring each other down but then gave her the sparkling smiles as they handed her each one slice of cheese. Tart was watching everything from his baby high chair clapping every so every so often thinking this was some sort of show. Ichigo watched them place the cheese in her hand still with the smiles on their faces. She gave them a 'well OK.' Look then went back to her cooking. When she wasn't looking they glared at each other…._grrr._

Later…they repeated the process of grilled cheese sandwich making until they had four…they all ate in silence and when the aliens were done they each gave a small burp.

"What do you say after you burp?" Ichigo asked while whipping her mouth with a napkin.

"I don't remember eating that?" Kish asked

'No!' Ichigo said slighted grossed out.

"You say excuse me." Ichigo said Pai and Kish said it at the same time while Tart said his version which was really hard to understand.

"So who wants to play hide and seek?" Ichigo asked

"How do you play this game mother?" Pai asked

"It where one person covers his or her eyes and counts to a certain number while the other people playing go and hide. When the seeker counts to the number then she shouts ready or not here I come! If nobody answers then that means that the people hiding are ready for the seeker to try and find them. The last person to be found buy the seeker wins and gets to be the seeker."

"I wanna play!" Kish shouted.

"I am not sure if I will like it but why not let's give it a shot!" Pai said. Tart showed that he liked the idea also by clapping his hands and giggling! Cuuuuute.

"We can play as soon as I put the dishes in the sink. Can you guys wait til…" she was cut off when a gust of wind flew past her which made her hair swirl. Then she saw Pai next to her and the dishes were not on the table, but in the sink!

"Thank you Pai! Let's go play!" Ichigo said as she ran into the living room slowly so they could catch up. The kitchen was empty one Tart was in there staring at the door which he saw his brothers and mother go out of, they are going to have some fun, but there was one problem…they forgot **HIM!** Tart held his hands near his mouth, closed his hands and began to cry when all of a sudden he felt himself lift from the high chair he looked up to see the face of his mother.

"Sorry about that Tart." Ichigo said. Tart stopped crying and snuggled into her collarbone as she walked out into the living room.

"Ok so who wants to be it?" Ichigo asked.

"I do I do!" Kish cried as he raised his fist high into the air.

"Ok Kish you can be it if you know how to count to twenty." Ichigo said.

"Yes I know how!" Kish said.

"Ok then you can be it! Close your eyes and no peeking or else you will be disqualified." Ichigo said. Kish didn't know what disqualified meant but it didn't sound good, he closed his eyes and started counting.

"20…13...65…" Kish counted. Ichigo rolled her eyes. _'Close enough'_ she thought.

"Come' on Tart lets go hide!" Ichigo whispered to the little alien in her arms.

"74…61…3" Kish counted.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Pai hiding under the couch you could tell because only his little shoes were hanging out from under the couch cover. Ichigo headed up stairs and into her parents bed room. She decided to go easy on Kish so she hid in the large closet and held the door a crack open so that it was easy to see inside. Ichigo and Tart waited for two minutes when they hear from down stairs 'sheesh Pai did you even try to hide?_'_ Kish asked'oh be quiet!_'_ Pai said angrily.Ichigo tried her hardest not to laugh at them they are just so funny! Is there even a day when they don't make Ichigo laugh? I think not! Ichigo then shut he mouth when she heard little foot steps going down the hall, she heard the sounds of the bathroom shower Curtin move and Kish say 'I gotcha!' he did the same in every room until he got to Ichigos parents room. She slid farther into the closet to try and not be seen. She watched Kish as he looked under the bed behind the desk even under a book for her and Tart but they were not there! Finally he looked over at the closet and did a double take to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. He then ran over to the closet swung the door open.

"Peek-a-boo mommy! I found you!" Kish said.

"Yes you did. I guess I'm it now huh?" Ichigo asked

"Well actually this was kina boring…I was wondering if we could play something else now?" Kish asked.

"Sure Kish in fact I think there's one in this closet…ah see here it is!" Ichigo said as she reached over and picked up a game of connect four.

"Mommy can I read the instructions?" Kish asked, then Pai walked into the room

"Hey Kish did you tell her that this was a boring game yet? Hey what's that?" pai said as he pointed to the connect four game.

"It's called Connect Four." Ichigo said as she handed Kish the game and stood up still with Tart in her arms.

"Cool can I read the instructions?" Pai asked

"Yeah sure you and Kish have to read them together though because he asked first." Ichigo said. Pai shrugged and stood next to Kish reading the instructions out loud because Kish couldn't read yet.

"Ok I think I got it mommy." Kish said

"Yes so do I mother." Pai said

"Well then you two can play I think Tart is sleeping so I wont be playing either." Ichigo said.

"Her let me help you two set it up." Ichigo said.

Kish and Pai started arguing over who was going to be the red checkers. Ichigo said that maybe they can play another game later so that one person can be red now and the other can be red later. They thought that it was a pretty good idea and began the game but Pai wouldn't let it go and said, black is better anyway…'Pai!' 'Sorry mother.' Then when they started playing

Kish took the longest turns that Ichigo had ever seen every time Kish would be in a sticky situation he would always take half and hour, and for normal turns when he wasn't in doo doo he'd take fifteen minutes Ichigo eventually fell asleep next to Tart on her Parents bed while pai was resting his face on his hand, slightly drooling until he had Indian skin.

A/n: If most of you people out there doesn't know what Indian skin is it's where you press your face against your hand so hard and for so long that it becomes red. It mostly happens when you are bored. It's happened to me several times! At one point Kish said hah! Beat that! After he made a move, he almost had four in a row from north to south. Kish only needed one more and he would win. Pai went and Kish set the last tile in the right place.

"Hah! I win!" Kish said. That's when Ichigo woke up, she heard Kish's screech of victory.

"I'm sorry Kish but I think you lost." Ichigo said rubbing her eyes. Kish raised an eye brow at her and looked again to see that Pai had beaten him with his last turn. Pai smirked.

"Oh butter fingers."

**A/n:** That's a little gag there because some of you out there know that Butter fingers was my penname before I registered. LOL

"Well look at it this way Kish you won trouble!" Ichigo said, that made Kish smile.

"Yeah but I won connect four which is what I saw coming because Kish isn't very good at stuff like this so it was pretty obvious that I was going to win." Pai said.

"Pai don't be mean!" Ichigo said.

"Sorry mother." Pai quickly said. Ichigo noticed that it was very dark out side, looked at the clock to see that it was…6:45 sheesh it was almost time for bed!

A/n: They go to bed at 8:00.

"Well it is almost time for bed every one. Is anyone hungry?" Ichigo asked Pai and Kish shook their heads 'no.'

"I think I ate too much of that grilled cheese sand thing." Kish said

"Yes, that maybe it I think that we have spoiled our apatite mother." Pai said.

"Well that's alright. We should get ready for bed anyway." Ichigo said she got up off the bed and started to shake Tart awake.

"Tart…Tart its time to get up." Ichigo said softly as she shook his shoulder. He started to stir and his eyes opened after he gave a huge yawn.

"Good evening. You need to brush your teeth little longer tonight because we forgot last night."

"Oh right the brushing of the food grinders!" pai said in a 'oh duh' voice.

"We better go do it now OK Tart?" Ichigo asked. Tart nodded. Ichigo smiled at him, picked him up and held out her hand for Kish to grab. He did then they walked toward the bathroom/washing room. Pai flew over head to the washing room, when he got there he seached the covereds for something to clean his teeth with. Nothing.

"Pai are you looking for this?" Ichigo asked holding up her dads tooth brush.

"Depends mother is that a tooth cleaner?" Pai asked

"Yes Pai it is." Ichigo said.

'_My dad wont mind if Pai uses it, not if I clean it after Pai uses it_.' Ichigo thought. Pai said thank you then crammed the tooth brush into his mouth. And swirling it all around the inside of his mouth.

"Umm Pai, it works much better if you put some tooth past on it…"

"Wats wooth waste?" pai asked with a mouth full of tooth brush.

"It's this stuff." Ichigo said holding up the tube of tooth paste. "Here you use it like this." Ichigo said putting some on her own tooth brush then putting it in her mouth, she did what she always does a little brush here a brush there…la di da. Then she spit and looked back at Pai.

"There now you try." Ichigo said, Pai nodded a yes, grabbed the tooth paste and put allot on the tooth brush. When he put it in his mouth and repeated what Ichigo did it looked like a can of foam exploded.

"Hey look Pai has gone rapid!" Kish said laughing and pointing at the same time. Tart giggled to at the funny sight.

Pai just glared at him and spit. "OK if you know how to do it Kish then why don't you show me how?" Pai asked, Kish suddenly stopped laughing and gulped nervously.

"Uhh O-OK." Kish said. Kish picked up the tube of tooth paste and repeated what Pai did. He put a glob of tooth past on it too. Pretty soon he to looked like a mad dog. Pai didn't say anything but he was laughing so hard on the inside. Mean while Ichigo was brushing tarts teeth since he was too young to do it on his own, she just giggled a little then went back to the brushing. A little later They were in there pajamas and ready for bed, Ichigo followed them into their room, told them a little story about a girl named little red riding hood, gave Kish a bedtime kiss, tucked them in and turned out the light. However when Ichigo was about to go to bed she had an idea. She didn't want the boys to be sneaking any of the food out of the freezer such as ice cream and other sweet treats. So she went to the hall closet and pulled out some duck tape……

**Later::: 10:12 pm**

Kish woke up because he heard a growling. He looked around the room and under the bed terrified. Then he was confused because there were no monsters in the room, or under the bed, so what in the world was that growling? He heard it again! He looked around for a monster but then realized that the growling wasn't a monster…it was his stomach growling! He mentally smacked himself in the fore head he was so silly!

'_Its_ _time for a midnight snack!_' Kish whispered to himself. He did what he always does every night, he climbed out of bed, tiptoed across the floor, opened the door and tip-toed down the dark hallway to his mommy's room he carefully cracked open the door to see that she was fast asleep. Your wondering how he knew she was sleeping when it was so dark? Why she was snoring lightly of course.

Kish gave a small 'yes!' and teleported to the kitchen he walked over to the table grabbed a chair and slid it to the refrigerator. When he got it in the right place he climbed on it, stood up, tugged on the handle…wait a second…he tugged again and again…but it wouldn't budge! He lifted an eyebrow in confusion which was quickly changed to frustration and anger when he saw that the handle was duck taped closed to the fridge. You could really see the smoke coming out of his head!

All of a sudden the phone rang! It rang and it rang **loudly!**

**In Ichigo's room:::**

**Bring Bring Bring! Bring Bring Bring!**

Ichigo grumbled at the loud noise, she didn't know what it was but she just wanted to stop or go away so she could get some sleep. Then her brain finally turned back on and she realized that it was the phone!

'Oh crap!" Ichigo said she fell out of the bed, flung the door open as quietly as she could and ran down the hall and down the stairs as fast as she could to reach it.

In the Kishen I mean…kitchen

'Oh no!' Kish thought 'mommy's coming! I'm going to get in trouble!' Kish thought in panic. He slid the chair back to the table…he could here her getting closer and closer! Hide! He should hide! He teleported in too the hall closet with the last bit of energy he had left. He huffed and puffed at the lack of energy…teleporting really takes it out of him! He then slowed his breaths as he saw his mother come down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. Kish couldn't see her but he could hear every word she was saying loud and clear.

**With Ichigo**

"Hello?" Ichigo said almost out of breath.

"**_Ichigo why are you gasping?"_** It was Ryou on the other end.

"Oh…no reason." Ichigo said not wanting to explain the entire event.

"**_Uhhh OK well I have some news for you, about the aliens."_** Ryou said

"Oh really? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"**_Well they the potion or whatever it is they got hit with is wearing off faster then it was before! Did you get the information or not?!"_** Ryou shouted making Ichigos ear hurt.

"Yes I did get it Ryou." Ichigo said a little annoyed.

"**_Then tell me for gosh sakes! We don't have that much time!"_** Ryou said angrily. Ichigo then told him everything she heard from the aliens while they were playing the jenga game.

**Kish's point of view**.

'_Why_ _is mommy telling the guy what we told her? What is she doing_?' Kish asked himself in thought.

**With Ichigo.**

"**_Hmmm…Keiichiro are you getting all this down?" _**Ryouasked.

"**_Yes I have typed all of it down Ryou." _**Keiichiro said Ichigo could hear him through the phone.

"**_Ichigo that is all that I need, but there is one more thing you have to do to defeat them once and for all. You have to do as I say."_** Ryou said in a very serious tone.

"Defeat them once and for all? What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked

"**_I mean you have to…"_**

**Kish's point of view**

'Defeat them once and for all? Who is she talking about?' Kish wondered he pressed his ear harder against the door to hear better. What he heard next broke his heart into tiny pieces…

"So what you are saying Ryou is that you want me to **_kill _**Kish Pai and Tart in their **_sleep_**?! Do you mean tonight?!!!" Ichigo asked. Kish was shocked he felt as though he couldn't breath! His heart felt as though a snake had coiled and chocked its prey to death, and Kish's heart was the prey…

'No…not my mommy…she wouldn't do that to me…to us!' Kish thought.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo was breath less she didn't know what to do or what just happened…she didn't know Ryou could be so cruel! He wanted Ichigo to slaughter three children that she had developed feelings for!

"**_Well Ichigo? Are you going to do it or not?_**" Ryou asked in a scary voice.

Ichigo paused for a minute, she didn't know what would happen to her if she didn't say yes, and pulse, maybe Ryou would kill them himself if she didn't do it. So it looked like the only way she could protect them was to say…

**Kish's point of view.**

Kish was getting desperate he wanted to know if Ichigo was really true to her word or not wait a moment how did he know her name? He always called her pretty mommy but never by her name…some how he knew her name… did she really mean what she has said? Is she really going to kill him and his brothers?

"Yes…I'll do it tonight Ryou." Ichigo said.

Kish broke down he held it in though he didn't want her to find him he didn't even want to look at her again…she was a traitor. His pretty mommy who hugged him sheltered him made him fell so happy and warm inside just by smiling…**_was a traitor_**. Kish moved away from the door. He heard her hang up the phone, he looked at the floor... eyes closed... ears drooped to his shoulders... his hands had gone numb. It felt so cold all of sudden he was sitting in a dark closet in the middle of the night feeling an emotion that he hadn't felt since is real mother died. His skin felt cold his chest tightened and his breath hatched.

He felt sad… the only person that trusted him, knew him, and cared for him has broken his heart…for the first time in years he felt water coming from his eyes.

For the first time in years.

He shed his tears

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n **For the love of all that is **holy! **Please Review! This took longer then a week to make and in my time zone I have been working on this all day!!!!! My back hurts and my fingers have become much more flexible then they were when I first started! This chapter is 15 pages long…most of my chapters are 7 pages long! I put so much work into this so please tell me you liked it! Over 1,000 people read the chapters and doesn't review…please review if you are reading this because I just want to know who is out there so I can keep look out for your stories!

Until next time.

**Please Review!**


	19. Ready or not here I come!

Ichigo hung up the phone... she couldn't believe what she had just heard. All this time she thought that Ryou was someone who was kind, someone who wouldn't tell her to do something as horrible as this. When he gave her the command his voice was filled with solemn, he was shouting, and he meant what he said. Has Ryou gone mad? She has never seen him act this way before. He hated them, he hated Kish Pai and Tart, and he wants them dead not caring at all about what she would think.

'_But he just doesn't know them at all. Maybe he thinks that the aliens are cold hearted and care about nothing more then themselves, but they aren't…they are kind and caring, not to mention sweet. They each have their own personalities and they had families, they've suffered heart break. HECK they've even lived on the same planet as us! Now that I think about it…they are just like us. Just like the humans but they look different. If they've lived so long ago on the same planet walking on the same soil that we have then that must mean…they are our ancestors! They've lived long before the cavemen have, before we even found out what history was! It's no wonder nobody ever new about them! They are humans, and we are aliens. Its just the humans are the more evolved beings of the future. They are humans…the only difference really is that they've lived long before the dinosaurs. So why are we fighting each other if we are the same species?'_ Ichigo asked herself in thought. This whole thing maybe just world war 3 or something. Ichigo has figured out who the aliens really are, and it turns out that they are not aliens at all. They are humans…

'_So why can't we live in peace?_' Ichigo asked herself. '_We are all the same, something has to be done…'_ Ichigo thought. Then she remembered what Ryou asked her to do, she said she would kill them in their sleep but she doesn't want to, killing children in their sleep is sick, Ichigo never thought Ryou would ask her to do such a thing. But how? How was she going to get away with this without killing them and not letting Ryou know?

**Meanwhile in the closet with Kish.**

Kish has been crying so much that he could have sworn there was a puddle next to him but he can't tell because it was so dark. He thought that she was his pretty mommy, someone who loved him. Ever since his parents death he thought that no one will love at him like his mother did. She was going to kill him and his brothers tonight!

'_I have to worn them_!' Kish thought. Just then he heard foot steps coming from the kitchen, he held in his tears and sniffles until they passed. He then sniffled but then he heard the foot steps go up the stairs!

'_She could be going to my room_!' Kish thought then will most of the energy he has gained from sitting there he teleported to his room, unplugged and held out the lamp on the table like as his weapon of choice. He waited for her to enter the room, but she never came instead she went to the other room, her room. Kish sighed, put the lamp down and ran over to the bed.

"Pai! Pai wake up! Hurry!" Kish whispered as he shoke his brother's shoulder. Pai then began to stir.

"Just a few more minutes! I want to sleep mother." Pai said pulling the covers over his head.

"Pai I have horrible news about mother!" Kish said the covers flew off his head, Kish saw a very tired Pai looking at him with confusion.

"What kind of news?" Pai asked.

"We are in danger Pai!" Kish said starting to cry again.

"Are you crying Kish?" Pai asked in surprise.

"No I just have something in my eye…" Kish said rubbing away more tears and struggling to hold back more to come. There was a long silence, Kish shed more tears thinking his brother didn't believe what he was saying. Pai was shocked, if Kish was crying then there really most be something Sirius and frightful going on. Pai threw the covers off the rest of his body and flung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood wobbly. All the stirring woke Tart up, he was about to cry but Pai picked him up in his arms and rocked him back and forth like his real mother used to do. Tart smiled and was about to go back to sleep but then he noticed something.

"Guys why aw you up when it so dawrk?" Tart said.

"Because Kish has something he would like to tell us. Go ahead Kish." Pai said, now Tart was up and running too and was waiting for Kish to say something.

"We have to hurry…quick in here!" Kish said grabbing the lamp once more and heading into the closet. Pai and Tart watched him in total 'What?'. Kish rolled his eyes and waved his arm in a 'come here' motion. So Pai who was holding tart went into the closet shutting the door behind him, then every thing went black.

"Wow it's really dark in here." Pai said as he set Tart down beside him. Kish turned on the lamp…

"Wow now it's really bright!" Pai said both he and Tart trying to shield their eyes with their hands.

A/n: I got that from Incredible's 'Jak Jak attack!'

"Alright you guys, here is what I have to tell." Kish said then he started to explain every thing to them. Using his hands to put a little more detail in the scene. When he was finished there was a silence in the closet, Pai's ears drooped and he too looked like he was going to cry.

"But why…why would she do this to us? She is supposed to be our mother." Pai said Kish watched with pain in his heart as his brother shed his first tear.

"Mommy, not mommy anymore." Tart said crying his eyes out.

"She has betrayed us…" Kish said.

"No she hasn't…" Pai said Kish and tart looked at him with confused expressions.

"She never was with us at the start, she was assigned to do this from the start. I don't know how we got here but I guess that she was assigned by the blonde man to gather information from us and kill us when he gives the signal. Kish, I don't think she ever wanted to be our mother." Pai said looking into Kish's eyes with his red and tear stained face.

"But…but I thought she loved us! She was always so kind and caring every night she'd tuck us into bed and give me goodnight kiss's! She played with us, she made sure that we had fun! She is just like our own mother…"

"No Kish…she was…pretending." Pai said, Kish held his heart and started to cry again. Tart held on tight to Pai's arm as he cried silently. They were like that for quite sometime before Tart said…

"Wa are we goiwing to doo?" Tart asked Kish then Kish looked at Pai. Pai put his finger on his chin in thought.

"Kisshu…" Pai said solemnly.

"What is it Pai?" Kish asked.

"You said that she promised somebody to kill us tonight in our sleep right?" Pai asked

"Yes Pai, that what I heard her say." Kish said whipping his nose on his PJ's. Pai smiled.

"Dry those tears you too, I have an Idea." Pai said tart and Kish both looked at him in confusion but quickly obeyed his orders, they calmed down and whipped their faces dry of tears or any wetness.

"Listen closely you two, this maybe our only chance." Pai said leaning in closer to the lamp, Kish and Tart did the same seeing how Pai wanted to be as quite as possible. Little did they know, a pair of magenta eyes was watching them closely from the inside of one of the coats above their heads…

**Mean while with Ichigo.**

She was pacing back and forth in her room, almost at the point where she would pull all the hair out of her head in frustration.

"What am I going to do?" Ichigo said once again, all this time she had been saying it an uncountable number of times. Her brain was working at its fastest, looking for an idea, or plan, or anything! Something that would save their lives! First she thought of telling Ryou that she couldn't do it and fight for the aliens, and then she thought about sending them to a hotel until they change back. But both of them seemed impossible!

"What am I going to do?!" Ichigo shouted under her breath. Then all of a sudden she heard the door behind her open with a loud _creak._ Ichigo screamed and her ears and tail popped out.

"Mommy?" Kish said he didn't want to call her that anymore he thought that it was false and wrong to call her his mother when really she never was at all. But he was trying not to look suspicious.

"Kish? What are you doing up so late?" Ichigo asked glancing at the clock. Then Pai entered the room with Tart in his arms.

"Pai? Tart? What are all or you doing awake it's really late and if you don't get enough sleep then you are going to be really cranky in the morning." Ichigo said.

"W…we couldn't sleep mother." Pai said.

"We want to play hide and seek again!" Kish said acting cheerful.

"At this time?" Ichigo asked but it was more like a statement.

"I don't think so." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Pleeeaaaaaase mommy?" Kish asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Please mother we really wish to play it." Pai said, Tart was clapping. Ichigo couldn't resist they were just to cute!

"Alright one game, but then we go to bed OK?" Ichigo asked.

"Ok mommy." Kish said

"I understand mother." Pai said and Tart just nodded his head 'yes'.

"Ok so who want to be the seeker?" Ichigo asked putting on a pair of slippers.

"Can you be the seeker mother?"

"Yeah! Pretty mommy can be the seeker!" Kish shouted as if he was really happy!

"Umm Ok! Where should I count?" Ichigo said then asked completely forgetting about the whole 'kill them in their sleep' thing.

"Right here is fine mother. Isn't it Kish?" Pai asked.

"Well um I wanted mommy to count down stairs…" Kish said as if he was really really sad.

"I will count down stairs, is that alright Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes mother I do not mind."

"Ok then, which number should I count to?" Ichigo asked. Then the three little aliens started to shout out random numbers from 20 to 30 and kept going higher, then finally Tart shouted '50!' and that was that.

"_So far every thing is going according to plan."_ Pai thought.

"I'll go count now! So get ready!" Ichigo said with giggles. She walked down the stairs and sat at the bottom step calling up the stairs…

"1…2…3…4…5" Ichigo called.

"She is counting all wrong! But it is close enough." Kish said as he followed his brother into their room.

"12…13…14…15." Ichigo counted, meanwhile in their room Pai pulled out a pillow case from the closet that was filled with clothes tooth brushes and other things.

"Is that everything we need?" Kish asked Pai.

"I think so…lets get a move on." Pai said.

"34…35…36...37."Ichigo counted.

"Were almost out of time!" Kish whispered. Pai then ran over to the window.

"Kish grab Tart!" Pai said, when he got to the curtains he flung them open, undid the locks, and slid the glass.

"42…43…44...45" Ichigo counted. Pai flung the pillow case over his shoulder and grabbed Kish's hand who was now standing by the window as well.

"Kish fly! Now!" Pai said as his feet came off the ground and high into the air. Kish followed him as they both flew out the window.

"48…49…50! Ready or not here I come!" Ichigo said then she walked up the stairs to search for them…starting with the bathroom.

Meanwhile Kish looked back at the house as they flew so far from it that it became out of sight. Kish shed one last tear, it fell. Kish watched it sparkle till it was gone, lost in the human city of Tokyo below them. The wind was cold and very refreshing to their sore faces and eyes from all the crying. Then they flew into the clouds out of Tokyo's sight.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo!**

Come out come out you guys!" Ichigo called, she was having fun! She searched the bathroom, her parents room, and her room, now it was time to search the guestroom, if they weren't there Ichigo wouldn't know were else to look. She was just about to open the guest room door but then she had an idea. She was going to surprise them! She backed away from the door and kicked it open with her foot making a loud 'thump!'.

"Boo!" she shouted running into the room, her eyes scanned the floor, then the bed, and the window, then… wait a minute. Ichigo did a double take at the window, what she saw was an open window with white curtains flowing on the wind inside the dark and cold room. Ichigo was confused for a minute until realization hit her.

"**Oh no…"**

* * *

**A/n:** I am so sorry for the late update! I had writers block! And it was my first time too! Geeze now I know why people hate it so much! It's like the annoying little voice that won't go away accept worse! Well here is the next chapter thank you all so much for updating the last one! Maybe if I put this in bold print people will take the time to read it. **I need some new ideas! I am running out of stuff to put in here! Can anybody help me please** If you have any ideas or if there is anything you would like to see happen, then please let me know! Thanks! Also the next update will be a little late also because I am working on my Inuyasha stories. If anyone is interested I also need more ideas for them as well. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed! And **Happy Valentines Day!**

**Review please!**


	20. Mission in the morning!

**A/n: **The next chapter is finally here! I hope that it didn't take to long… Thank you all so much for your Ideas! These ideas are going to make the whole thing more interesting! I hope you all enjoy!

-

Ichigo ran towards the window, once she got there she looked down into the bushes from the window sill.

"Kish, Pai, Tart? Are you down there?" Ichigo shouted thinking that they might have fallen out of the window somehow. Her eyes scanned the front yard…they weren't there.

'I can't find them anywhere, and they aren't down there…where are they?' Ichigo wondered to herself.

"Ichigo Ichigo!" A high voice said from the closet. Ichigo swirled around facing the closet. For a brief moment she thought it was a monster of some sort. The sound of the voice was familiar, but she couldn't make it out. Then something in her mind clicked.

"Masha? Is that you?" Ichigo asked as she walked slowly over to the closet.

"Yes! Ichigo Yes!" Masha cried as he flew out of the closet and scaring Ichigo.

"Masha? What were you doing in there?" Ichigo asked, she was starting to calm down.

"Masha heard you and the aliens were going to play Hide and go seek, so Masha hid, but, nobody found Masha." Masha said looking very sad, a big anime sweat drop rolled off of Ichigos head.

"Sorry about that. So why did you call me?" Ichigo asked, Masha perked up remembering what he wanted to say.

"Ichigo! The runaway! They run away!" Masha said.

"Who runaway? The boys?!" Ichigo said a little louder then she wanted in realization. She ran over to the window again and this time she looked to the ski, nope they aren't there either. She then ran across the room and headed down stairs.

"Wait Ichigo!" Masha cried, he wanted to tell her why they ran away but she was already gone. Masha sighed.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo.**

Ichigo opened the back door, and again looked up in the ski. They weren't there! They were gone…

Suddenly Ichigo felt something drop on her nose. It was small and wet and smelled a little salty…

**A/n: **Guess what it is. It sure isn't rain!

Ichigo looked to the ski again, thinking that what landed on her nose was rain. The clouds did look grey and stormy but what landed on her nose couldn't have been rain because it wasn't raining. Ichigo shrugged it off and went inside thinking about her next plan of action.

'Ok so what am I going to do? I have to go after them! They could be in danger! Oh but wait, I still have to complete the orders Ryou told me to do! CRAP! How do I get past him? Think Ichigo think…I could…get out a gun and shoot Ryou. No! What am I thinking? Much too violent…I could…tell him the truth, no that wont help, hmmmm. I know!' Ichigo thought to herself.

**A little while later.**

Ichigo was on the phone, she was going to talk to Ryou if he just picked up his darn phone!

"**_Hello?"_** Ichigo heard on the phone.

"Ryou this is Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"**_Ichigo? Why are you calling this _**early **_in the morning? Oh wait…this better not be about the aliens_**…" Ryou said angrily

"Well yeah sorta." Ichigo said.

"**_Sorta? Do you mean sorta? Or do you mean yes?"_** Ryou asked

"Well you see, something has happened but I have a plan!" Ichigo said.

"**_First tell me what happened and then you can tell me what you plan."_** Ryou said.

"The aliens…escaped." Ichigo said trying to give as little detail as possible.

"_**Oh great. How could you let them escape?! Oh well tell me how you plan to solve this.** **NOW"** _Ryou shouted. He was really scaring Ichigo allot today.

"Well Um I want two other mews to help me on a search for them." Ichigo said.

"**_Hmmm, this may work I like your thinking, three mews can kill one alien each. Which other mews do you want to go on the mission with you?"_** Ryou asked

"Lettuce and Purin." Ichigo said in a Sirius voice.

"**_Ha! Perfect! Pai and Tart has interest in them. So Lettuce and Purin can be the bait! Good thinking Ichigo now I remember why I made you the leader of the mews! Alright, I will call Lettuce and Purin tonight and they should be at your house tomorrow. Oh and one more thing. When we studied the aliens we took a bit of their hair as DNA and made a location detector with it. Bottom line, I need Masha to come into the lab tonight so I can connect Masha with the detector for your mission. Understood_?"** Ryou asked, he was much calmer now.

"Yes sir!" Ichigo said like she was in boot camp or something.

"**_Good, send Masha to café mew mew. Good night."_** Ryou said and hung up. Ichigo did as well.

"Well I guess there is nothing else left to do but wait." Ichigo said. She then walked toward the stairs. Her mind was no longer worried about Ryou and his mission for her, but what would happen to the aliens. Were they alright? Where are they? Are they in danger? Her mind was like a protective mothers, she just couldn't help but think about them. When she reached the stairs she took in a deep breath.

"Mashaaaa! Come here pleeeeeeeaaaaase!" Ichigo said. Not more then a second later, she saw him flying towards her.

"Ichigo Ichigo! Masha has news Masha has news!" Masha said.

"Masha Ryou needs you at the…wait, what kind of news?" Ichigo asked letting his words sink in.

"Masha heard aliens speaking! Talking about you! They say bad things." Masha said.

"Bad things? Like what?" Ichigo asked.

"They say Ichigo hates them and you want to kill them!" Masha said, Ichigo let out a small gasp.

"That's why they leave, Pai planed hide and seek so while you counted they could leave…Ichigo no kill them…right?" Masha asked hopping that what he heard wasn't true.

"Masha of course not I would never do anything like that. You know I wouldn't."

'_But one question. How did they know that I was told to kill them?'_ Ichigo asked herself.

"Before Masha told you he had news, what were you going to tell Masha?" Masha asked.

"Well I was going to tell you that Ryou wants you at the Café tonight."

"Ok! See you tomorrow Ichigo!" Masha said as he flew by her head and toward the door. Then he stopped and looked back at Ichigo.

"Masha needs help." Masha said, Ichigo rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. Once she was there she unlocked and opened the door for him, he flew right out and was almost out of sight that is until something in Ichigos mind clicked.

"Masha wait!" Ichigo shouted. Masha flew right back to where he used to be floating.

"Ichigo need something?" Masha asked.

"Yes I need you to do me a favor." Ichigo said.

"What favor?" Masha asked.

"I need you to tell Ryou nothing about what you heard the aliens say, and what you said to me that has anything to do with the aliens. Or that you told me anything at all! Ryou doesn't need to know." Ichigo said with a finger over her lips in a "shhh" pose.

"Gottcha!" Masha said then he was off! Ichigo looked but saw that he was already gone.

**Meanwhile with Lettuce/Retasue (How do you spell that?)**

"Bye! Thank you for coming I look forward to next tiiiime!" Lettuce said waving all her relatives good bye as they left the house. Once every one was gone Lettuce shut the door, practically skipped over to the couch and collapsed.

"Phew! That was quite a handful!" Lettuce said with a comfy sigh.

"Boy I'm glad that's over! Now I can relax…" Lettuce said snuggling with one of the couch cushions.

**_Bring…Bring…Bring!_** Lettuce's eyes opened with slight shock.

"Huh? Who would be calling me this hour?" Lettuce said with a yawn. She flopped off the couch and hurried over to the phone before it stopped ringing. She picked it up quickly and gave a very lazy…

"Hello?" Lettuce asked

"_**Lettuce, this is Ryou."**_

"Hello Ryou what did you call for?" Lettuce asked.

"**_I need you to go to Ichigos house tommarow sometime around noon. You are assigned a mission which Ichigo will explain to you tommarow when you get there. This mission is very important so I need you to get to bed, you sound really teird_**."

"Yes I am. Well I guess I will see Ichigo in the morning huh?" Lettuce asked, she was going to fall asleep right there and then if she didn't get off the phone soon.

"**_Indeed. Goodnight Lettuce."_** Ryou said

"Good night." Lettuce said and hung up the phone. She crawled over to the couch, pulled the spare blanket from the back of the couch and fell asleep.

**At Purins house**

Purin was asleep as well as all her brothers and her sister. The lights were out, and everything was silent.

"Bring Bring! Bring Bring!" Purin then shot awake at the sound of the phone ringing and jolted out of the room with a burst of energy. Like a ninja she ran across the floor silently so that she wouldn't wake her brothers and sister. Then she reached the phone and went into another room with it in her hands.

"Hello? Please don't call this late because I want my brothers to get a good night sleep! Na no da!" Purin said.

"**_Purin this is Ryou_**." Ryou said on the other side of the phone.

"Ryou! Hi! Why did you call this late? Na no da Purin asked

"_**Because I need you to go on a mew mew mission tomorrow**."_ Ryou said

"A mission! Cool! What kind of mission? Na no da?" Purin asked.

"**_A track and destroy mission_**." Ryou said "**_In the morning I need you to go to Ichigo's house prepared for the mission, there, Ichigo will tell you the mission and what to do." _**Ryou said

"You can count on Purin na no da!" Purin said then hung the phone up and walked back to her room.

**Back at Ichigos house.**

Ichigo was in bed, staring at her window, her mind was on the aliens. She just couldn't stop wondering about where they are. Then suddenly she heard a loud booming sound. Her eyes widened as she saw little water droplets the size of ping pong balls hit the window.

Ichigos expression saddened. Her heart was filled with worry.

**CRACK!!! **

**With the aliens.**

**CRACK!**

Kish almost jumped out of his overalls at the loud noise of the lightning. Earlier before the rain started Pai pointed out that it was going to rain soon and they had to find shelter. So then they dove into a nearby forest and searched for shelter. Now they were in one of the largest trees of the forest, using a large leaf as an umbrella. The thunder boomed in the ski. They were cold wet and freezing. They were getting closer to their destination.

_Kish held the little black cat plushy closer to his heart._

* * *

**A/n: **Here you go! The next chapter! I am already planning out a Catch that Kid 2. Digiwildfire is helping me out with some of her/his ideas, which is also helping to create the outlines of the story so lets here it for Digiwildfire folks! (The crowd cheers). And also Digiwildfire I am sorry for letting the kids get stuck in the rain but I couldn't resist it would make the story much better if some people go awwww poor Kishy! Any way sorry this chapter took so long to make but I will try to update sooner with the next one! Bye! 

**Review please! **


	21. Mission in the morning 2!

11:36 am…

"Ichigo Ichigo wake up!" A high voice said. Ichigo moved a little, Masha thought she was waking up. But then Ichigo pulled a pillow over her head smacking Masha in the process.

"Ichigo! Time to get up! Time to get up!" Masha said tugging on her pillow.

"Mom, please just five more minutes." Ichigo said under the pillow.

"Ichigos friends will be here soon!" Masha said tugging harder.

"Wha…? Why are they coming here?" Ichigo asked.

"To search for aliens!" Masha said, and then something in Ichigo's mind clicked. She then remembered everything that happened the day before.

"Oh yeah! What time is it?" Ichigo poked her head out from under the pillow and looked at her alarm clock.

"Almost ten?! Whoa I slept in! I gotta get dressed!" Ichigo said springing up from her bed and heading to her closet, leaving Masha trapped withing the sheets and pillows.

"Ichigo? Help?" Masha said quietly, if Ichigo wasn't in such a rush and looked at him all she would see was a little moving lump in the covers.

**Meanwhile with Lettuce.**

Lettuce yawned for what seemed like the millionth time, she only got five hours of sleep last night.

"I better take a nap sometime or else I will seem like a zombie." Lettuce said to herself.

She was almost at Ichigos house. Earlier today she saw Masha flying towards her house too.

"I wonder what's going on" Lettuce said to herself. She could see Ichigos house now, pretty soon she would understand. Hopefully…

**Few minutes later.**

Lettuce was almost at the point which she could see Ichigo's front door, it was just around the corner. Lettuce turned the corner to see that Purin was about to knock on Ichigo's front door.

"Hey, Purin!" Lettuce shouted, Purin stopped what she was doing and turned to look at lettuce.

"Hello Lettuce! What are you here na no da?" Purin asked

"I was about to ask you the same Purin, Ryou called last night and told me to come here." Lettuce said walking over to where Purin was.

"Oh so Lettuce was told to go on a mission too na no da?!"

"Uh huh, lets see if Ichigos home." Lettuce said, then she knocked three times in a row. No answer. So Purin rang the door bell. Still nothing.

**With Ichigo.**

"Oh! That must be them!" Ichigo said, she was dressed, washed, all she had to do now was putt her hair up, however she didn't want to keep her friends waiting for her so she picked up the paste.

Snap

"Darn! I broke the ribbon! I guess I will be leaving my hair down today." Ichigo said with a sigh. Just then she heard another knock on the door.

"Coming!" Ichigo said. Then she threw the ribbon in the trash and ran down stairs to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw Lettuce and Purin standing there.

"Hey guys! Come in, I have allot to tell you." Ichigo said. Lettuce and Purin walked in and each sat down on a chair at the dinner table. Ichigo took a seat too.

"Ichigo, what mission are we going on?" Lettuce asked.

"Huh? You mean that Ryou didn't tell you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nuh uh, he said that you would tell us na no da!" Purin said.

"Alright listen this maybe a little hard to understand. Last night Ryou told me to kill Kish Pai and Tart…" Ichigo said but she didn't get to finish, because pudding interrupted her.

"Noooooooooo! You didn't did you! Ichigo is so mean! Na no da!" Purin said and started to cry.

"Purin I didn't kill them because they ran away!" Ichigo said. Purin suddenly stopped crying.

"Oh so Ichigo isn't evil na no da!" Purin said happily.

"And so we have to find them, the aliens?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, that's why I told Ryou to tell you to come here, so that you guys can help me find them. That's the mission." Ichigo said

"How did they run away?" Lettuce asked.

"Well they wanted to play hide and seek, and they insisted that I was the one who counted." Ichigo said

"So they aliens ran away while Ichigo counted Na no da!" Purin said.

"That's pretty clever for their age, well the age that they are in _now_." Lettuce said.

"That's what I thought too, I think it has something to do with the zap or whatever wearing off."

"The age ray is wearing off?" Lettuce said more then asked.

"Yeah, Ryou said that they ray was wearing off so I would have to take action as soon as possible and kill them." Ichigo explained.

"Won't it wear off when they are still out there somewhere?" Purin asked.

"HOLY CRAP your right!" Ichigo said slamming her fist into her palm.

"We better find them soon!" Ichigo said getting ready to jump out of her seat.

"Wait, Ichigo why do you even need to find them?" Lettuce asked.

"Wha……?" Ichigo asked.

"Well if it wears off while they are still in the woods or something then they would grow to there normal ages and gain all there memories like Ryou said, then you won't have to kill them." Lettuce said.

"That won't work! Na no da!" Purin said.

"Why not?" Ichigo and lettuce said at the same time.

"Ryou is so stubborn and desperate Na no da! It won't work!" Purin said.

"Oh, and he really wants to see them dead no matter what." Ichigo added

"Oh so what you are saying is that if we don't find them then Ryou will search for them himself and kill them?" Lettuce asked

"Yes!" Ichigo and Purin said at the same time.

"But there are still two things that I don't understand." Lettuce said.

"Why does Ichigo want them to stay alive so badly? I thought you hated them, you use to think that they were no account annoying bugs." Lettuce said with her index finger high in the air.

A/n: Just like Pai!

"I got to know them better and found out that they have hearts, feelings, and have suffered allot in their childhood, there really not all that bad once you get to know them. Heck! They even lived on Earth before we even got here! There pretty much humans!" Ichigo said. Lettuce smiled with understandment.

"And the other thing that I don't understand is that why do you need Purin and I, and not Zakuro or Mint? Or all of us?" Lettuce asked.

"Because you would be the only one to understand what I am trying to say. Zakuro would say "whatever!" and leave, and Mint would probably tell Ryou knowing her." Ichigo explained.

"What about Purin?" Lettuce asked.

"Tart likes her." Ichigo said plainly.

"Yeah! Tar Tar likes me! But I thought he didn't know me na no da!" Purin said/asked.

"The other day when I asked them if they would like some pudding, Tart said "Pudding was his friend and he would never eat her". Ichigo said.

"Tar Tar likes Purin!! NA NO DA!" Purin screamed with happiness as she jumped up from her chair.

"So so when should we start looking?" Lettuce asked.

"Huh…I didn't really plan anything…soooo when should we go?" Ichigo asked. Lettuce thought for a minute. Then she remembered something from earlier.

"Was Masha coming as well Ichigo? I saw him not to long ago as I was walking to your house." Lettuce asked.

"Huh? Oh right Masha! He woke me up this morning because he said you and Purin were going to be here soon." Ichigo said. "However I don't know where he is now…" Ichigo said.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Lettuce asked

"This morning, I remember him saying 'help'. And…Uh oh!" Ichigo said springing up from her seat, as did Lettuce and they both ran up the stairs to Ichigos room. Mean while Purin finally stopped jumping around the room happily and ran up the stairs as well.

"Wait for Purin Na No Da!"

**In Ichigos room**

Ichigo swung the door open. "Masha? Masha where are you?!" Ichigo shouted hoping that her little furry flying friend wasn't in danger. Lettuce Purin and Ichigo listened for a minute. Nothing.

"Masha can you hear us?" Lettuce called. They listened again and heard a muffled 'I'm here.' Coming form Ichigos messy bed. Purin hopped over and pulled the blankets off the bed, lettuce Ichigo and Purin all saw a little Masha with swirls in his eyes. But it wasn't the swirls they were focusing on. Masha had a strange gadget attached to his head. Purin had a huge question mark over her head.

"What is that Na no da?" Purin asked. Masha who finally snapped out of the swirly thing flew up in to the air and flew around the room, the thing on his head was weighing him down a little.

"Masha is that the gadget that Ryou was talking about last night?" Ichigo asked pointing at Masha's head.

"Ichigo right! Ichigo right!" Masha cried.

"Ichigo what are you talking about?" Lettuce asked.

"Last night Ryou needed Masha to go to Café mew mew so he could attach this thing, it's a DNA locator." Ichigo said

"Oh, a tracker." Lettuce said.

"So now we can find them na no da!" Purin said.

"How about we use the tracker to see where they are going?" Lettuce suggested

"Good idea Lettuce. Masha can you show us where they are?" Ichigo said then asked. Masha opened his mouth as wide as possible, then in a heart beat Lettuce Ichigo and Purin were looking inside his mouth with their faces cheek to cheek.

"Look at the purple, green and gold dots na no da!" Purin said pointing at the three colorful little dots.

"I think that the green one is Kish, the purple one is Pai, and the gold one is Tart." Ichigo said.

"They are just sitting there." Lettuce said.

"No wait they are on the move again!" Ichigo said pointing.

"Where are they headed na no da?" Purin asked

"I don't know…Ichigo? Do you know?" Lettuce asked. With that Ichigo thought and thought, and then her mind went back to the day that they played Jenga…

**Flash back…**

A/n: Well that ends this chapter! I don't know when the next one will be updated because I really want to make a huge chapter! Why you ask? Because…

1. For your enjoyment!

2. Because I am in such a creative mood!

I just got back from seeing the movie Bridge to Terabithia! The ending was so sad…I kept saying in my head "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry!" but then I saw Jess cry and I thought "**_OH THAT DID IT!!!"_** and I cried. It was a really good movie! I am so going to by it!

**Heres a little contest!**

**Can you guess where the aliens are headed? PM me to send in your guess! If you guess correctly then you get a piece of your favorite kind of cake!**

**Review please!**


	22. An

Hi everyone! I know, I know you all would like to see the next chapter instead of this authors note. But this is important! Me and my family are going to be gone for a few days, but the next chapter is almost ready to post. I just need to finish up and spell check. I don't know what time it is in your time zone, however I just woke up here. So I am going to try really hard to post the next chapter before I go.

Bye!

IC.


	23. Holy cow my back hurts!

I have a…no…two questions to ask all of you people'z out there! Im thinking of changing my nick name again! I know very annoying! However my real name is Trisha and people call me Rish for some reason that is completely unknown to me. However I do like the way it sounds and How would you like it if my Pen name was Rish-Chan?

Huh? Huuuuh? (Clears throat.) I know its lame but I like it what do you say?

And for my second question. Well I don't know…well I…Um let me put it this way.

When I post a chapter how long should I wait unitl I start the second one? I usually start the next chapter…don't hate me…five or six days which usually turns to seven days after I post the previus (sp?)one. Should I really wait that long? I mean I need to think it through and write it and every thing but should I really take that long?

What do you say?

And here is the third thing I want to say. No it is not a question so you don't have to be so tense. I have combined the last two chapters that I have posted and I have four and a half pages done on the third, and my chapters are seven pages long. when I am done with the third I am going to mix it with the two combined ones and post them.

I had too wash over fifteen cars today and run a bunch of aronds (sp?) after that, with chores, I was going to see a movie later with my friends but I had too much homework to do and some people, so when I was done with all that I didn't want to do anything but be lazy like I always do however I took the time too write the next chapter of this story for an hour. This authors note, and I edited the chapter called when you give an alien an egg. OH MAN I just remembered I have to do 55 Crunches and half an hour of biking for my daily work out.

Bye!-


	24. The unknown creature!

I'm back! And I brought allot of cake!

Now let's see…

I have a slice of cheesecake for Digiwildfire. (I hand the slice to her.)

And a strawberry cake slice for Kishu's humble servant, I think I spelled that wrong…oh well! Here's your cake! (Hands KHS her cake.)

And for the rest of you who didn't tell me their favorite foods. I have a Magical Mystery box. Also known as a M'n'M. (Hands everyone their box's.) Just think of your favorite type of cake and it will appear in the box!

Sniffle. Poor KisshusFanGirl…that's unfair. So to make it fair! You get a big Magical Mystery box! (Hands her a large box.)

And I have some red velvet cheesecake slice for me! 

This might be the last chapter of the story! (I hear crying.) However, I am going to add another chapter to make an epilogue or however it is spelled. Sorry that this chapter took a while but I was unable to write for over a week. And I was pretty far from completion.

Here is the next chapter everyone! Thank you for waiting!

**Ichigos flashback.**

"_Oh well, we used to live in Japan of course…near a huge mountain that we used to call Mt. Monnasock." Pai said._

'_Mt. Monnasock? I've never heard of that mountain before. But he said that it was a mountain in Japan…could he mean, Mt. Fuji?' Ichigo wondered_

End of flashback.

"Mt. Fuji!" Ichigo shouted. Purin jumped halfway across the room and lettuce fell backwards on to the floor.

"Mt. Fuji? Na no da?" Purin said.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Lettuce asked as she brushed her self off.

"One time they said that they used to live at Mt. Fuji! Maybe that's where they are headed!!!"

"Brilliant na no da!" Purin said. (She was now standing next to Ichigo. How she got there so quickly. I don't know.)

"But how are we going to get there?" Ichigo said/asked.

"Well I heard that there are tour busses coming from and to Mt Fuji. Those busses could be our source of transportation." Lettuce said.

"Ok good. Lettuce do you know how we could get on one of those busses?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, why?" Lettuce asked.

"Could you call and ask when the next bus is coming? Because I really don't know." Ichigo said with a hand behind her head and a large anime sweat drop running down her head.

"Aaag. Alright. But while I call you have to pack. Alright?" Lettuce said her hands where on her hips.

"Ok. Purin get my suitcase please it is in the closet under the stairs! Ill go get my toothbrush!" Ichigo said then she made a mad dash for the stairs.

A/n. If you're wondering why Ichigo is so hyper all of a sudden it is because she thinks she knows where the aliens are! She was so worried!

Lettuce walked over to the phone, she picked it of the hook and held it next to her ear. She dialed a few numbers and waited.

……….

"Hello?" Lettuce asked, she could hear another person on the phone.

"Yes I would like to know about the tour busses to Mt. Fuji." Lettuce said.

**With Ichigo and Purin.**

Ichigo was running through the halls picking up random items from all around the house. She was so happy and worried at the same time! Are they Ok? When will I find them? Are they hurt? Ichigos mind filled with thoughts such as these. Her mind was wondering so much that she didn't even focas on what she was picking up. She never thought she would care this much about the three little aliens who she once knew as the enemy. While Ichigo was filling her arms Purin was almost done dragging Ichigos heavy suitcase up the stairs.

"Ichigo? Erg! What the? Gasp Why do we need a hairdryer? Na no da?" Purin asked. She set the suitcase down on the top step and leaned against it, panting hard.

"Huh? A hairdryer?" Ichigo said looking down at her arms to see that indeed a hairdryer was there.

"Um well I don't really know." Ichigo said, then she flung the hairdryer over her shoulder and into the bathroom.

"Why do we need to pack a toilet brush, a movie, a shelf, and a lamp na no da?" Purin asked.

"I don't know why either." Ichigo said then she loosened her grip on everything and let it all drop to the floor.

"Thanks for bringing the suitcase up the stairs Purin." Ichigo said.

"Your welcome Na no da!" Purin said.

"So what should we bring?" Ichigo asked.

"Um well what about a watch Na no da?" Purin asked. Ichigo held up her wrist to show that she was wearing one.

"Some water bottles na no da?" Purin said.

"Theres some down stairs. Oh and we could bring some snacks!" Ichigo said as she walked to the stairs.

"What kind of snacks Na no da?" Purin asked. Ichigo stopped in her tracks.

"Hmmm. I don't really know. I think the aliens cleaned out the fridge. OH! Dad has some chips in the covered. We could bring those if the boys didn't get them first." Ichigo said walking down the stairs.

"But what if the boys did eat them? Then what will we eat Na no da?" Purin asked.

"I saw plenty of rats in the basement." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo that's GROSS! Na no da!" Purin said with a grimace.

"Sorry. I am part cat after all." Ichigo said.

**With lettuce.**

"Uh huh. Alright. Thank you very much. Bye." Lettuce said then she hung up the phone and wrote it down on a piece of paper she found on the fridge. Then Ichigo walked into the room.

"Are you done already?" Ichigo asked noticing that lettuce was no longer on the phone.

"Yes. The next bus leaves in two hours so we better get going." Lettuce said.

"We can go as soon as I am done packing." Ichigo said as she flung the fridge open.

(Lettuce was already out of the way.)

"You haven't even packed yet?" Lettuce asked.

"Well…no." Ichigo said "I don't know what to pack. So far all we've got is chips and water." Ichigo said. She jumped onto the counter and opened the covered where the chips where.

"Hmm. That's good but we should pack a blanket or two. Just in case." Lettuce said.

"My parents keep a spare in their bedroom closet." Ichigo said.

"So, food, water, a blanket, what else?" Lettuce asked herself.

"How about a flash light? Maybe?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah that could come in handy." Lettuce said.

"So is that it?" Ichigo asked as she jumped onto the floor with five bags of chips in her arms.

"I'm going to bring my camera." Lettuce said.

"Just in case?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope. Because I love to take pictures! And I have never been to Mt. Fuji!" Lettuce said. Ichigo smiled.

"Ya know. I don't think we will be needing a suitcase for a blanket a flash light some water and chips." Lettuce said.

"Yeah your right. It would be tiring to take it with us…well I have a backpack." Ichigo said/suggested.

"That might work." Lettuce said.

"Hey Purin!" Ichigo called.

"Yes na no da?" Ichigo and lettuce heard from the stairs.

"Can you bring down my backpack? It's in my closet. Ichigo asked

"Sure Na no da!" Purin called down the stairs.

'_Mt. Fuji here we come!_' Ichigo said in her mind

**At the mew mew lab**

Ryou was watching carefully at the screen in front of him. He didn't know whether he can trust Ichigo or not, Ichigo is a very strong mew and usually obeys all his orders. However, sometimes she takes control of missions and does them her way. When she said the aliens ran away he wasn't sure if he should believe that or not. For the orders were very simple, there was no way she would just let them run away without a fight. So to watch her every move, he put a microchip in Masha's ear that had a small camera in it. The micro chip is invisible to the naked eye. There was no room for the microphone, unfortunately for him. So all he can do is watch their every move but he can not here what they are saying. Kiechiro walked in to the lab.

A/n: Please forgive me I don't know how to spell his name!

"Good morning Ryou." He said.

"Good morning." Ryou said.

"So what's our plan for today?" Kiechiro asked.

"Nothing so far. Although I have been thinking." Ryou said.

"About what?" Keichiro asked.

"About whether or not I should have the mews bring the aliens to me."

"To you? You mean here in the lab?" Keichiro asked.

"Yes."

"Oh so that you can talk to them about becoming friends with humans?" Keichiro asked.

"No…" Ryou said.

"Huh what do you mean?" Kiechiro asked.

"The aliens are nothing but black hearted monsters who think of nothing but power and control. I refuse to become friends with _them."_

"What gave you that idea Ryou?" Keichiro asked.

"Don't be blind Keichiro. Then aliens come and create Chimera animas to destroy the human race, many have been harmed. And I bet that when they leave they will rip the earth or its resources and move on to the next planet! That is why I must bring them to the lab, to make sure that it will never happen." Ryou said. Keichiro almost spewed his coffee when he heard Ryou say 'Destroy them'.

"Ryou, why would you kill them? You told me that the reason we were being so nice to them is because you wanted them to live on earth with us!" Keichiro.

"Ya live you learn." Ryou said.

"Why did you tell me the truth?" Keichiro asked while walking towards Ryou.

"You can't handle the truth!" Ryou said.

A/n: LOL.

"Ryou, why must you kill them? Who knows, they might not be power mad, black hearted after all. In fact! They might think of us the same way." Keichiro said. Ryou was silent.

"I do not think killing is the best option. Just give them a chance Ryou." Keichiro said.

"You're probably right…but if they turn out to be horrible people then I will make sure they never attack again!" Ryou said.

"Fine." Keichiro said. As he headed for the door.

"And Ryou…" Keichiro said as he looked back at Ryou.

"What now?" Ryou asked

"Thank you." Keichiro said then he walked out the door. When Ryou was sure he was gone he said in a whisper,

"He is so gullible." Ryou said with a smirk, then he continued to watch the screen.

**With Kish, Pai, and Tart.**

"Pai I'm really cold…are we there yet?" Kish asked shivering as he flew.

"We have almost reached our destination Kish. Don't worry." Pai said. They've been flying ever since three o'clock this morning, mostly because they couldn't sleep at all the night before because they were cold, hungry and it was raining hard with thunder and lightning. Pai used some of the cloths that he packed in the pillow case to shield Tart from all the rain so he could get some sleep.

A/n: Who by the way was sleeping in his arms!

At some point Kish fell out of the tree while he was sleeping and landed in a nice soft **_mud puddle_**. Pai was trying so hard not to laugh when he saw his brothers face covered in mud because Kish was miserable. He himself has a few scratches on his face and arms from all the twigs and thorns they've past. They were headed to the one place that they used to call home. A place that they used to live in many years ago. A place were they had so many good times together. Their little old house near Mt. Fuji. Pai had a high doubt that it was in one piece, but there is a chance that his father's invention still exists somewhere…

"Are we there yet?!" Kish shouted, he was getting impatient.

"Kish how many times do I have to tell you? I will tell you when we are there!" Pai said

"Then please tell me if we are there yet!" Kish said. Pai was about to shout 'no we are not!' But he was cut off when they flew into a clearing and saw that Mt. Fuji was only twenty minutes for a human and 10 minutes for an alien.

"Yes…yes we are Kish." Pai said. Kish did a back flip in mid air. (of course)

"So Pai. What are we going to do once we get there?" Kish asked.

"We are going to the house we used to live in." Pai said.

"WHAT? Pai That house doesn't exist anymore! It must have been destroyed during the eruption of Mt. Monnasock!" Kish said.

"Yes that could be true but do you remember what happened when there was a rockslide? And the temperature got up to be about 180 degrees? And the tornado? And the earth quake?" Pai asked.

"Yeah we stayed in the house all those times. But what does that have to do with anything?" Kish asked.

"The house took all the beatings Kish! Dad made sure the house could handle any type of weather so that his family would be safe! When it was 180 degrees we went in a under ground room to stay cool and the tornado didn't kill us because dad activated a shield around the house and every thing around it. He activated it again for the earthquake. And during the day of the rockslide our shield wasn't working but our house took the beating and it didn't break! It didn't even have a scratch on it!" Pai pointed out.

"So what you are saying is that our house may have survived the eruption?" Kish asked

"Exactly!" Pai said "however, it has been thousands of years and I think that the house has worn away." Pai said with a hint of sad in his voice. Kish didn't say anything for a while.

"Let's hope that didn't happen." Kish said. They flew for a little while longer, the closer they got to the mountain the more familiar every thing looked. Pai was not looking at the scenery he was looking for their house. But then he felt someone grab his arm and he suddenly came to a stop.

"What?" Pai asked.

"Look." Kish said as he pointed at a large rock.

"Doesn't that look familiar?" Kish asked.

"Yeah…do you think it is still there?" Pai asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Kish said, then he flew like a fish swimming in water towards the rock and Pai fallowed. When they got there they turned to see the other side of the rock and sure enough.

"Wow look its still there!" Kish said with a wide smile on his face. This even got Pai to smile, they saw there signatures in the alien language they spoke when they were on the earth.

"Amazing." Pai said.

"What?" Kish asked

"Its amazing that this is still here after all this time." Pai said.

"Come on lets go see if every thing else is like this." Pai said grabbing Kish's hand and tugging him into a forest path that they had taken so many times before. They were getting closer they could tell just by looking around them and sure enough they came upon a small clearing that had a beautiful site for sore eyes.

"There it is." Pai said. Then he shook the small bundle in his arms.

"Tart! Tart! Wake up!" He stopped shaking him when he saw Tarts eyes flicker.

"Wha?" Tart asked while he rubbed his eyes.

"Were home!" Kish said as he flew towards the house.

"Yeah that." Pai said then he too flew towards the house.

Kish had a wide smile on his face. He hasn't seen this place since…since his mother and father gave their lives for them but now he's back! He's back home everything will be alright now that… Kish's thoughts were cut off when he got to the house and saw what state is was in. Sure it looked fine from the angle that they were looking at it from the rock but it turns out that onside of the house was no longer there, instead, there was a pile of dirt that almost filled the house.

"Kish what's wrong?" Pai asked he didn't know why Kish just stopped but as he got closer and closer to his brother he noticed that Kish looked like he had seen a ghost.

"PPai, what happened?" Kish asked in a whisper. Thankfully Pai was close enough to hear him.

"Kish? What are you talking abou…_oh that."_ Pai said. They were silent for a while, Tart was confused, Kish was terrified, and Pai was trying to figure out what happened here! Pai held tart with one arm while his index finger and thumb were on his chin. He looked around to try and find out where all the dirt came from. Pai noticed that they weren't that far from the mountain, and also there were quite a few hills.

"Hmm…landslide." Pai mumbled.

"Huh?" Tart said.

"What did you say?" Kish asked.

"A land slide, I'm guessing that after all these years our house has been strong but when a landslide came, it just couldn't take it anymore. And this wall collapsed." Pai said as if it were nothing. But Tart was about to cry and so was Kish.

"Kish, Tart this isn't something to worry about because remember that machine that dad made?" Pai asked, Kish's and Tarts sadness was then replaced with confusion.

"Pai dad made allot of machines." Kish said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah but remember the day that dad gave him a list of chores and he said that he was going to die of exhaustion if he did all those?" Pai asked.

"Oh yeah I remember that! That was so funny!" Kish said while mentally laughing

"So dad created the cleaner." Pai said.

"The cleaner? Do you mean the thing that would clean up any mess in the house?" Kish asked.

"Yep." Pai said.

"Do you think it will clean up the landslide dirt?" Kish asked.

Well if this isn't a mess then I don't know what is." Pai said.

"Good point." Kish said.

"Now common let's go find it!" Pai said grabbing Kish hand and flying into the house.

A/n: Without using the front door.

Once they were inside they split up to explore. Pai went toward the kitchen. Tart went upstairs to his room and Kish went to the living room.

**With Kish**.

Kish opened the door and flew into the room. Rays of light were coming in from the widows and into the room. Everything looked the same, the couches, pillows, and foot stools were still there, the fireplace, the unique wall paper, even Tarts favorite toy was still laying on the couch. It was an orange earth bear with the symbol of care on its forehead. Kish was so shocked that he forgot to concentrate on flying and fell onto the hard floor.

"Ouch!" Kish shouted, and then he slowly got up and rubbed the small of his back which was currently in pain.

"Just like the holiday of harvest." Kish said.

A/n The holiday of harvest was a famous holiday for the aliens. It is when all the crops were ripe for picking so they would all thank Deep Blue for the food. Holiday of harvest is like their Christmas. The reason Kish said just like the holiday of harvest is because his parents would always surprise him in that room which made him fall on his rump. Lol.

Kish sighed as the pain started to go away. Then he walked to the couch and picked the teddy bear up with his left hand.

"Tart is going to be happy to see this." Kish said to himself and started to walk out of the room but a flash of silver caught his eye. Kish immediately looked in that direction to see that something on the fireplaces frame was indeed shining in the light of the window. Kish glided over towards it, he got closer and closer towards it, the closer he got the more familiar it was.

"_What is…that_?" Kish asked himself as he reached out for it. It was a picture, no, it was a picture frame…but there was nothing in it. It was all grey, Kish would have just flown away but he is so sure that he sees a little bit of color. Kish glided his finger in the grey spot, he was surprised that the grey was coming off onto his fingers.

Kish's eyes widen in realization of what it was. He blew the _dust _off of his fingers. And picked the frame up with his right hand, holding it close to his face. He inhaled…then exhaled. And a bucket full of dust shot up and around his face. He started to choke. When the dust started falling to the ground and Kish got his coughing under control, he blinked a few times, and when he saw the picture he felt like he wasn't breathing.

He immediately fell to the floor, his butt was in extreme pain again but he didn't even notice. There he saw his mother and father…holding hands and smiling.

His mother was holding him and his father was holding Tart, Pai was in the middle sitting under their hands with a small smile on his face. His mother had a long face, and some hair to go along with it. In the picture she put her long hair into millions of small braids leaving one small one hang out in her face as a whisp. Her hair was the color of Pai's and her eyes were golden.

And his father…his father had a worrier's haircut, spiked in the back and bangs. His father's eyes had more of a tangerine (ish) tint in them and his hair was light brown. Tart looks so much like his father, and Pai looked so much like his mother. Kish still wonders where the h-e- double hockey sticks he got the green hair from. But he shrugged it off. He set the frame back on the shelf where he found it and flew off to see how Pai was doing.

**With Tart.**

Tart Jumped as high as he could to try and reach the doorknob, he was very short for his age and so his mother and father used to help him with the door, used to, but what happened when they stopped helping him? Tart scratched his head. How did he get in before? Tart wondered. Then a little light bulb clicked in his head. And he ran to the hall closet, when he got there he opened the two doors and swung them open, when he did many spider webs flew out but no spiders were attached with them, thank goodness…!

Then he reached in behind the coats and pulled out a small stool that was just perfect for him. He dragged it across the hall to his room's door. Once he was sure that it was directly underneath the doors handle he stopped moving it, let go, and climbed on it. He was proud of himself, once again! He reached for the handle and barley touching it with his tiny fingers he jumped and turned the handle, the door then started to open because the house was not built on a flat surface, as it opened Tart was still holding on the the handle and entering the room without walking or flying into the room.

When the door hit the wall he jumped off and landed on both off his feet like a cat. Tart then looked around at the place everything looked just the way it did when he left. His bed was still there and messy like always, the family photo was still on the ceiling above his bed, his room was a little dark so he could see that all of the glow in the dark painted on stars and planets were still there, his large toy chest was at the bottom of his bed, Tart walked over to it and opened the lid, yep, all his toys were still there! Then he walked…more like hopped over to the dresser on the other side of the room and pulled out the bottom drawer…aaannnddd…

The angels were singing! A glowing light came from the contents in the drawer! Yes! It is! Its!...Its!...Tart scooped up the little marble sized objects and tossed the colorful and good smelling things into the air above his head, Tart could have sworn that time had stopped for a second _and went into slow motion…_ as the tiny object fell to the ground around him like snow in the winter. Tart shouted, "CANDYYYYYYY!!!" and then he fell to the ground,He was so happy to se his old room again.

Then he spotted something white and fluffy on the ground next to his bed he **_pounced _**on it and squeezed the life out of it with his arms. He hasn't seen that toy for a _long_ time, and boy did he miss it! He was hugging one of his monkey plushy that he named Joji.

"Joji! I back! We can go on adventuws again! And we can eat candy awl day!" Tart said as he stood up and flung the little stuffed animal as high as he could throw it in the air!

**With Pai.**

"Agggggggg, too much dirt!" Pai groaned as he used his hands as shovels to move all the dirt from the door. The kitchen door is a pull sort of door but there was a massive pile of dirt from the land slide, so the only way to get it was to move the dirt and the only way to move the dirt was with his bear hands.

"Ow!" Pai yelled as he hit a rock and stubbed his thumb, he put his thumb into his mouth but then he found out what the dirt he was digging at tasted like so he took it out of his mouth and made a grimace as he spat it on the floor. He looked at the pile of dirt, he has been digging for half an hour now and he hasn't made much progress at all really. Pai gave a loud sigh and flew across the room, he was searching for something that he could use as a shovel.

He scanned the floor and the walls, then he saw a piece of the demolished wall sticking out of the landslide dirt Pai smiled and flew down wards towards it, when he was close enough he got a good hold on it and started tugging, he tugged and he tugged, but it wouldn't budge! So he let go of the white rectangle thing, spit in both of his hands, rubbed them together and grabbed it again. He tugged with all his might and to his surprise it came flying out of the ground, he barley had to tug at all!

However Pai tugged so hard that the piece of wall hit him in the head and now he is currently flying across the room. Pai yelled his head off because he couldn't see what was happening at all! He knew he was flying because of the wind flying past his face and the lack of gravity but he wasn't in control here! Suddenly his back came in contact with a wall, he bounced off it and he prepared himself for pain but it never came for when he hit the floor, it turns out that he never hit the floor, instead he fell face first into the same pile of dirt that he was trying to shovel for the past half hour… Pai gave a loud sigh.

"Pai what are you doing?" Kish asked, Pai was startled by his brother's voice and jumped a mile, _'When did he get here?'_ Pai wondered in his head.

"I'm trying to get into the kitchen" Pai said muffled in the dirt.

"Are you taking a brake?" Kish asked.

"No" Pai said plainly.

"Then why are you lying down?" Kish asked.

"Because." Pai said

"Because why?" Kish asked

"Just because, now can you give me a hand here?" Pai asked. Kish bent down and pulled him out of the dirt and dropped him on the floor.

"Thanks for getting me out of the dirt but did you have to drop me?" Pai asked.

"No." Kish said smiling. Pai rolled his eyes.

"Kish can you help me with something?" Pai asked.

"Yeah sure what do you want?" Kish asked.

"See this pile of dirt?" Pai asked.

"Yeah you mean the pile of dirt that you were lying in?" Kish asked.

"Yes…I am trying to move all the dirt away from the door so I can get into the kitchen." Pai said.

"And you want me to help you?" Kish guessed.

"Yes."

"Why do you want to get into the kitchen?" Kish asked.

"Don't you remember? I am looking for the cleaning device, and it might be in the kitchen!" Pai said.

"Why would it be in the kitchen?" Kish asked.

"What?" Pai asked.

"Remember where dad put the device?" Kish asked.

"Well…no…that's why I am looking for it. Why? Do you remember where he put it?" Pai asked.

"Yes." Kish said.

"Then were?!?!?!" Pai shouted/ asked.

"Relax it is on Ugs collar." Kish said.

"Ug?" Pai asked.

"Yeah Ug. Ya know our old house pet? Maybe he is still running around somewhere." Kish said.

"Ug? How could he still be alive?" Pai asked.

"Hey I said maybe, but imagine if he is still alive then he must be in the forest somewhere!"

"And if we find him then we can find the cleaning machine!"

"Yeah so can we go look for him?" Kish asked.

"No." Pai said.

"Huh? Why not?" Kish asked.

"Because there are humans out there." Pai said.

"So what?" Kish asked.

"Remember what mother was going to do to us? Remember how she was so kind, caring, and protective about us? Then she was going to kill us! Face it Kish, this planet is covered with humans now, our species were all killed when the volcano erupted. If the humans see us then they are going to want to study us because we are an entirely new species to them." Pai said. Kish looked like he had just realized what Pai was trying to say.

"We can **_not_** get captured Kish." Pai said.

"Your right. So how are we going to find Ug?" Kish asked

"Be quite and try not to be seen." Pai said.

"Right! Are you coming with me?" Kish asked.

"No I need to find the cloaking machined and watch over Tart you go by yourself OK?" Pai said.

"Ok, I'll be back!" Kish said as he flew out of the area where the wall used to be and soon he was out of sight.

**With the Girls**

They were almost there, they were now on the bus to Mt. Fuji, and they just got on. Purin was doing so many tricks on the subway that soon enough she had enough money to by them all some snacks from small shops near the subway. So they weren't very hungry right now, they think they never really needed the snacks they packed. But you could never be too careful. Lettuce has been taking pictures off everything none stop. From Tokyo shots to photos of Ichigo and Purin **having** fun **just** for fun. Sometimes when they were talking joking eating sight seeing, they would forget how serious of a mission they were doing at the moment and instead would think that they were on some sort of vacation. But No matter what Ichigo was thinking about, she would always have a worry in her heart and a lump in her chest.

"Are we there yet? Na no da?"

"No"

"Are we there yet? Na no da?"

"No."

"Are we there YET? NA NO DA???"

"Yes you can get off the bus now." Ichigo said, she was getting very annoyed at Purin.

"But we are still moving. Na no da" Purin said.

"So?" Ichigo teased.

"So we aren't there yet." Purin said.

"If you knew that we aren't there yet then why do you keep asking if we are there yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Because Purin has nothing better to do na no da." Purin said resting her face on both of her hands. Ichigo rolled her eyes

"Then let's play I-spy." Ichigo suggested.

"OK! You go first! Na no da" Purin said, she was getting very existed and started bouncing in her seat, which was next to Ichigos so she was bouncing up and down with Purin against will.

"Purin please stop bouncing, I feel sick." Ichigo said.

"Ok. Sorry Na no da." Purin said and stopped bouncing. Ichigo sighed with relief.

"Alright, I spy with my little eye something that is bored." Ichigo said.

"I know what it is, I know what it is! Na no da!" Purin said raising her hand high in the air. Ichigo held out her finger like she was the teacher in a class room who was picking a kid to answer a question.

"Mmmmm…Yes, Purin?" Ichigo asked.

"Its you isn't it?! I win Na no da!" Purin said. Ichigo slapped her forehead. Then Ichigo felt a tap on her left shoulder. Ichigo looked over to see Lettuce holding Masha close to Ichigos face. They were able to sneak Masha on the bus when they tied a string around his tail and tied him to Lettuces Purse to make him look like a key chain.

"Kish is on the move." Lettuce said pointing to the little green dot that was flying into the green spots which were trees.

"Why is he going into the forest?" Ichigo asked taking Masha out of Lettuce's hands and taking a good look for herself.

"I don't know, for over an hour they have been in this one general area. But Kish is leaving for some reason." Lettuce said.

"Well we are almost there so we'll find out soon." Ichigo said.

"Are we there yet?" Purin asked. Ichigo almost dropped Masha, Purin scared the cat ears out of her.

"Ichigo your ears!" Lettuce shouted in a whisper.

"Eeeek!" Ichigo shouted.

**With Kish.**

"UUUUUUUGGGGG!" Kish shouted.

"Ug? Are you out there?!" Kish asked.

"Ug can you recognize my voice?" Kish asked. Kish hoped that his best friend was still out there somewhere. He used to have so many good times together with the little T-rex. Well actually Ug isn't a little T-rex because he is a full grown Dino. His father saved him from a science lab one night and brought him home to his family. Kish and his family loved little Ug, Ug is short for Ugly. All of a sudden Kish heard a twig snap! Kish turned around to see a squirrel sitting under a bush.

"I was afraid of a squirrel? I'm such a wimp." Kish laughed at himself for saying this.

"Ug looks nothing like a squirrel! Ug is grey with a few green dangerous scales." Kish said to himself. Why did Kish call him dangerous you ask? Because the scientists did something weird to him while he was in the lab, Pai's educated guess was that they were trying to make him a weapon for battles. For when Ug was angry, scared, or felt like he was being threatened, all the little green scales on his body would glow green and turn into large spikes that could cut through anything! Kish and his family had to make sure that they didn't make him angry. Kish felt a tickle on his arm.

'SWAP!' Kish smacked his arm and looked down to see a squished mosquito in his arm, and it had blood in it.

"Eww gross!" Kish said to himself as he whipped it off of his arm. Then he felt another on his head.

'SWAP!' "Ouch!" Kish said reminding himself to never again hit his head that hard.

"Darn Bugs!" Kish said. Then he felt another tickle, and another, and another and another!

'SWAPSWAPSWAPSWAP!' "Ouch ouch ouch ouch!" Kish said making a mental note to never hit himself this hard because it hurts! With all these dead bugs on him he is going to have to take a shower!

'SWAP!' "OUCH! This stinks!" Kish said landing on the ground and kicking a large rock as hard as he can to express anger.

"OOOOw! Oh man! This place keeps getting worse and worse!" Kish said jumping up and down on his good leg. He looked over to his other side and saw a smaller pebble, so he kicked it and it hit a Bee's nest.

'_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_…' "Huh what's that sound?" Kish said. Out of all the years he has lived on the planet he has never heard a sound like _that._ Kish looked in the direction of the sound and saw a giant yellow oval shaped thing high in the tree, which had the rock he kicked in its side.

'_Is that a giant cocoon of some sort_?' Kish asked himself. Then this yellow drippy gooey stuff came out of its side.

'_Is it bleeding?'_ Kish asked it self.

"It is bleeding isn't it? Did I kill it?" Kish asked thought. Then a whole bunch of yellow and black jelly bean sized flying things came out of its side.

"AAAAH! An army!" Kish shouted and flew as fast as he could… not knowing where he was going. Kish panicked!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt the cocoon thing really!" Kish shouted to what he thought were little army's. They were catching up with him! Kish not knowing what to do saw a body of water near by and took his chances and flew faster towards it. He flew faster and faster. And the yellow jelly beans with stingers were getting closer and closer! And then!

'_SLOOSH!_' Kish dived into the water, he didn't notice that he wasn't alone. All the humans in the water saw the bees and the little green torpedo that flew into the water with them, since they didn't know what it was they fled while screaming. It was working! The yellow jellybeans didn't like the water apparently, which means they can't harm Kish! Kish didn't have any human lungs anyway so he could stay under water all day if he had too.

Finally after a while the bees gave up and flew away. Kish popped his head out and looked around, it seemed that the jelly beans were gone now, but he was soaked! The teleporting chip on the back of his neck hasn't been damaged but the flying chips on the bottom of his feet were. Sure his body could fly but he wouldn't be in total control because he isn't old enough yet

"I can't fly, now how am I supposed to get back home?" Kish asked himself while ringing out his clothes which made a large puddle on the ground besides him

"Well I could teleport, well umm, that is if I knew where home was…" He looked around the dark forest he heard a crow call to another in one of the trees. Kish really should have been paying attention to his surroundings when he was being chased by the jelly beans. Hesitantly, he took a step into the forest…

"H-hello?" Kish called hoping for a friendly answer of some sort. The forest kept getting creepier and creepier by every step, he was shivering now but not because he was wet, he was shivering because he was frightened at the thought of something coming out and eating him. A long time ago a creature lived in the woods, a creature that had no name.

**Flashback.**

"Kish!" A lavender haired woman screamed while running towards him.

"Mommy? Mommy here I am what's wrong?" Kish called into the forest.

"Kish come here! Hurry!" Hearing his mothers worried cry he teleported to her side.

"Kish do not, repeat, DO NOT go out there until that thing is caught! You could have been killed!" Kish's mother gave him a lung crushing hug while telling him this.

"Mom what are you talking about what thing? I didn't see anything was I really in that much danger?" Kish asked all these questions as every one processed in his mind. Pai was wondering what all the commotion was about and flew down the stairs.

"What happened mother?" Pai asked.

"Kish was out in the forest!" His mother said.

"Kish! You're such an idiot! What were you thinking?!" Pai said, Kish wiggled out of his mothers embrace at his words.

"What is going on?!" Kish shouted. He has had enough of this! What is going on why were they acting like this?!

"You didn't know?!" Pai asked

"Know about what?" Kish asked.

"Are you _trying_ to get your self killed?!" Pai shouted

"Kish there is something in the forest that has been killing people for the past few weeks!" His mother said.

"What? Where did it come from?" Kish asked.

"Nobody knows…some people say it came from the center of the earth, but I think that what they are saying is just a myth. But it doesn't mean that it is not out there!" His mother explained. She embraced Kish in another lung crushing hug.

"Kish you have to promise me that you will never go out there again." His mother said. Kish didn't like the sound of this.

"But I love to go out side!" Kish said.

"Kish no, it is not safe out there you could get hurt!" His mother calmed down for a minute and held him in a comfortable position on her lap, his head was next to her heart, her arm was like a pillow for both his head and his back. Her other arm was wrapped around his legs and her forehead was rested on his.

"Kish you and both your brothers are so special to me. I don't know what I would do if any of you got hurt. Just promise me that you won't go out there until it is safe…" His mother said softly.

"I promise." Kish said back, and then he hugged his mother back.

**End Flashback.**

That moment was one of the last he ever had with his beloved mother…the forest was never declared safe after that day, Kish never wondered into the forest like he promised his mom. The killings continued until the day the volcano erupted. The creature was never heard from again. No one ever knew what happened to it.

'Snap'.

Kish turned his neck so fast he thought it would break! Kish's heart was thumping loudly in his chest he felt it rise to his throat, he doesn't know where his breath went! He couldn't breath.

Kish heard a low growl and this only made thing worse! A shiver ran up his spine which caused every hair on the back of his neck to spike upward Kish's eyes kept scanning every direction! Something was here! Something must have been fallowing him this whole time ever since he had left the safety of his home. But now he was lost, cold, scared, he couldn't fly, and he didn't know where to teleport to! He was a sitting duck! This is the end of his life! He saw a figure run form one bush to another out of the corner of his eye…it must have been the one every body was talking about! The creature who has been killing people! Kish must be its next victim.

_The creature then flew out of the bushes behind Kish silently and started running wildly towards him, Kish never saw it coming!!!!_

A/n: Sorry! I didn't have enough time to spell check but I will get right on that in the morning!


	25. Last chapter!

A/n Hello everyone! I wrote this Chapter once but now I am writing it again because the other one was a piece of crap and the computer it was on is acting funny and shuts down in a strange way while it is still on. So now, I am writing it on a different computer and this version is much better...

Here is the next chapter enjoy!

"Thank you for letting me borrows your hat sir." Ichigo said handing the tall man his orange hat back.

"You welcome young lady." He said and went to get his luggage. It's a good thing that man was so kind, if Ichigo hadn't snatched that mans hat right off of his head in three seconds flat every one on the bus might have known that she was a mew if the were clever enough to figure it out.

Ichigo looked around for Lettuce and Purin. She could find them anywhere so she figured that they were still on the bus. She turned towards the bus and sure enough, there they were, and they were getting off the bus. Ichigo jogged over to them.

"Guys over here!" Ichigo said while waving to them.

"Ichigo are you happier that were at Mt Fuji? Or close to it na no da?" Purin asked hopping over to Ichigo's side.

"A little, why?" Ichigo asked.

"Is Ichigo still worried about the kids? Na no da?" Purin asked.

"A little…why are you asking me these things?" Ichigo asked.

"Purin was curios na no da!" Purin said with the little Kitty mouth. :3, Ichigo rolled her eyes. Where's lettuce? Wasn't she supposed to be here?" Ichigo asked

"I'm…over…here." Lettuce said. She was gritting her teeth and walking very slowly, she said a word per-step every time she spoke.

"Lettuce what took you so long to get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Backpack…is…heavy." Lettuce said, when she was close enough to thenm and she was getting very tired she lifted the pack over her shoulder and 'UFFD' it on the ground in front of her.

"Ichigo why did you have to pack the tent? It makes the backpack far too heavy!" Lettuce managed to say. She put both of her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"You can fight Aliens that are ten times bigger then that little thing but you cant hold a back pack? Na no da?" Ichigo and Lettuce were making signals that were saying 'SHUT UP.' In addition, 'Don't say it!' However, Purin ignored them all. Lettuce panicked and slapped Purins mouth with her hand keeping it there.

"_Purin are you __**crazy**__?! You can't talk about anything like that when we are in public! We could get caught!" _Ichigo said who looked like she was about to strangle something with her hands high in the air and twitching.

"You shouldn't say nasty words like that one sweetie." Lettuce said loudly so that every one could here, it was a not weird excuse as to why she was holding her hand over her mouth.

"Are you going to talk anymore about…the mews?" Lettuce asked quietly so that nobody could hear. Purin shook her head 'no.' Then lettuce set her mouth free.

"You could have killed Purin na no da!" Purin said.

"That's how people learn." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo we could get there faster if you help me by carrying the tent." Lettuce said.

"Alright, let's get the tent out of the bag." Ichigo said she reached down to the pack and pulled on it, but she stopped almost immediately after that because it was too heavy to lift.

'_How did Lettuce even carry this thing?_' Ichigo wondered

She gave up soon after that and instead she dragged it closer to her and bent down. She did not have to move the backpack flap because the tent was so long that the flap was hanging over it.

Once they got tent out of the bag, Ichigo swung the pack over her shoulder and Lettuce put the backpack on her back.

"We are ready to go Na no da!" Purin said raising her fist high in the air. As soon as they took one-step, the tour woman stopped them.

"I'm sorry ladies but today's tour is canceled." She said.

"WHAT?" Lettuce Ichigo and Purin shouted together.

"Why?" Lettuce asked.

"Because a group of people who came from the mountain said that they were attacked by an unknown green animal." The tour woman said.

"What did it look like?" Ichigo asked, she knew what the little green animal was. However, she wanted to make sure.

"They said it must have come out of a tree because they saw it fly out of the ski and into the water. They called it a crocodile with wings." Lettuce looked at Ichigo and raised her eyebrow. Ichigo nodded. Purin looked at them but she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Mam we need to get there soon…"

"I'm sorry miss but there is nothing we can do, we are sorry, the police are checking the area as we speak. If you tell me you home phone number then we shall call you once the creature is found and identified." The women said.

"Is there anyway that we can get there now?"

"I'm afraid there is not, here take these coupons and the next time that you come it shall be free with no purchase guaranteed." The women said with a large smile on her face as she handed each of them a cupon and walked away.

"Police na no da?" Purin said.

"Crocodile with wings?" Lettuce said.

"Hey this cupon is great!" Ichigo said. They all looked at her.

"…What...?" Ichigo said feeling awkward.

"So Ichigo, who do you think that crocodile everyone was talking about really was." Lettuce asked.

"It's Kish of course. But why would he attack somebody?" Icihgo asked.

"I don't know, do you think that they have turned back to there old selves again?

"No of course not! Their still tiny remember?" Ichigo said.

"How do you know?" Lettuce asked.

"Because Masha would have told us if they grew up." Ichigo said.

"Would Masha tell us if one of the kids were hurt, or dead for that matter?" Lettuce asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean the police are being sent up there. If they see the kids flying of teleporting then what do you think they will do?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo thought about it for a moment…

"Tar Tar is in danger! With have to get up there! Na No da!" Purin said, just as she was about to run into the forest lettuce stopped her.

"Hold on tiger. Just how do you think we are going to get up there?" Ichigo asked.

"By taking that forest path!" Purin said.

"What?" Lettuce said Ichigo said at the same time. Lettuce let go of Purin's shirt and let her walk over to the bush's. She pushed some of the leaves back to reveal the forest path that she was talking about.

"See! A forest Path na no da!" Purin said.

"That must be the path the tour guide takes to get to the tourist spots." Lettuce said.

"And the tour lady said that Kish was spotted in that area didn't she?" Ichigo asked.

"Well she said that a group of people came from the spot where we were going to go, so yeah that is were Kish was last seen." Lettuce said.

"Well I think we have just found our way to them!" Ichigo said as she and the other girls walked towards the forest path.

'I hope we get there in time.' Ichigo thought.

**With Kish.**

"PHz! Bleah! U- Ug! Watch were you are flinging that dirt will ya?" Kish shouted trying not to eat the dirt that Ug was digging out of the ground and into the air towards Kish. Finally Ug stopped. Kish was nowhere to be found, only a pile of dirt that had long ears sticking out was sitting where Kish used to be.

"Did you find it Ug?" Kish asked muffled. Then he struggled to get the dirt off of him so he could once again breathe.

"So what did you find?" Kish asked as he knelt down and held out his hand. Ug carried something large out of the hole and into Kish's hand.

"Uhhh…Ug this is just a ball of dirt…" _'I hope_.' Kish thought, worried. Ug Squeaked and nudged his hand. Kish looked at it, as if he were trying to gain the super power of X-ray vision. Then Kish noticed something small, silver and shiny in one spot. Then he realized that the dirt was covering an object of some sort. Kish then started rubbing it hard, the dirt was thick so he was going to need some muscle in order to clean that thing. After a while of rubbing and sore fingers, Kish was starting to reveal the shape of a rectangle.

'This is it!' Kish thought.

'This is the cleaner! Ug found it!' Kish said and he started to rub faster. Then he felt something cold and slimy on the other side of his hand. He stopped…for a second he thought that Ug had licked him but this was different, it didn't feel like Ugs tong because it was to small to be any tong and it was…wiggling? Kish's brows were now furrowing in confusion. Kish lifted the pile of dirt with his right hand and saw a little pink thing moving across his hand.

'Eww…' Kish thought. He shook it off as soon as he saw it. It was now airborne, Ug jumped into the air and ate it happily. Kish stared at him, somewhat disgusted, until he realized that…

"Huh? So that's how you were able to stay alive all these years!" Kish said out loud in realization. Ug squeaked and wiggled his tail. Kish rubbed for a few more minutes but his fingers where hurting so much that he thought his fingers where going to fall off on the spot.

Alright Iv had enough of this, come on Ug lets go home." Kish said and gave Ug a rub on his head, got up, wobbled a little, then started walking, Ug was close on his tail.

Back at the alien household.

"Look! Look Pai!" Tart said running down the stairs.

"Look at what Tart?" Pai asked he was in the middle of reading one of his favorite books.

"Up staiws. An amnimal has been here!" tart said running back up stairs like a bolt of lightning.

Pai closed his book and threw it in some random direction as he flew towards the stairs. When Pai was at the bottom of the stairs he looked up and saw only what was a blur of brown.

"Tart where are you going?" Pai yelled up the stairs.

"Mommys room!" Tart yelled back, without **coming** back. Pai sighed loudly while flying up the stairs.

"Tart this isn't going to be like the time you thought you saw a Chimera anima mutant monster in your closet is it?" Pai flew towards the light coming from what was once his original mother's room. "Because if it is then I say the same thing I did last time! There **is no such thing as mutant chimera anim**_**als**_**…!**" Pai rather slurred the last word in his sentence when he saw the large hole in a wall of his mother's room.

"Wads that?" Tart asked pointing and staring at Pai at the same time.

"I don't know Tart…"

"Maybe an amnimal has been here!"

"Tart I don't think…"

"Maybe it flew in here and crashed into the wall!" Tart did use baby talk anymore because he was so excited that he did not even notice.

A/n: Tart can talk normally when he really wants too!

"Tart how would an animal that size get in here with out breaking the windows or ceiling or a wall or something?" Pai asked pointing out the obvious.

"I donno…but wouldn't that be awesome!?!?" Tart shouted. Pai did not say anything he just sighed and smiled at his little brothers imagination. Then a loud noise caused both pai and Tart to fall to there knees, the rooms color was now reddish both of them were trying to block out the sound from their ears.

"**Brother? What is dat?!" **Tart shouted on the top off his lungs trying hard to make Pai be able to here him.

"**It's the alarm! Something must be headed towards our home!"** Pai shouted back. Being the little thinker he is he flew out of the room down the stairs, into the living room and pulled a large lever that had a sign over it saying. 'Alarm.' The rooms color came back to normal again and the noise was off.

"Tart! Go to the look out and see if you can see anything coming." Pai yelled up the stairs.

Pai didn't know what else he could do. Every so often when his parents were still alive this sort of thing would happen often. Pai would always watch as his father defeated the enemy with his long thick sword made of Crystal… His father was always the person that he wanted to become…the person who Pai wanted to be proud of him… the person who he was about to follow in his footsteps.

Pai closed his eyes and gathered all the energy within him and within the air around him. This was a move that his father had taught him long ago, the power of summoning a weapon, the weapon that was born within your mind and soul, the weapon that will always protect you and the ones that you care about.

'_A souls weapon is like someone's face… not one is like the other…all weapons within our souls are based upon each person's personality. What makes everyone of us special will make your weapon unique. You shall be able to summon your weapon when you are older Pai… and when that happens I want to be the first to see…now lets practice Pai. Do it with me…Take a deep breath…'._

Remembering his father's words, he inhaled deeply.

'_Now comes the tricky part, how to solidify the weapon sealed within you. Put your hands in a position comfortable for you.'_

Pai held his hands out in front of him.

'_Now gather all the energy within you and push it into your hands.'_

This is the part that Pai always had trouble with. He began to sweat a little and his hands started to shake.

'_I can see you shaking Pai…do not worry this is only practice. Can you feel the energy? 'My arms are starting to warm up.' 'That's what the energy feels like.'_

Pai's arms started to warmed up like they did long ago, only now they were warm, so warm that he felt as if they were roasting in an oven or over a fire. Pai began to panic, but then his arms cooled and he felt something solid in his hand.

'_Pais arms cooled down: 'Dad why wasn't I able to summon my weapon like you?' 'That's because your body isn't old enough to produce the right amount of energy your weapon needs to solidify.' 'But when father? When will I be able to summon the weapon?' 'When the time is right then you will know.' Pai' father said he placed his hand on his sons head and messed up his hair real good. 'And about the attacks your weapon will be able to use…well I don't really know that part.' He said. 'Then how will I know?' Pai asked a little worried.' You'll know kid…you'll know. Just remember that I will always be there.'_

His fathers voice echoed through Pai's head, he opened his eye a just a tiny bit to see a color full fan in his right hand.

He just stared at it, this was his weapon? Its so. So…girly.

A/n: Boy I really know how to kill the mood don't I?

"Pai!" Tart shouted.

"What is it Tart?" Pai shouted up the stairs.

"There are sowm humans in stwange armor coming this way!"

'Humans?'Pai thought. 'What do they want?' Pai thought. Pai then flew up the stairs, in a hole on the ceiling, into the attic and over to the window were Tart was sitting on a chair.

"Were are they?" Pai asked. Tart did not say anything he just pointed in one direction.

Many bushes were rustling and moving.

"How do you know that they are humans?" pai asked. Then one poped out of the bush with a long black sticks in hand.

"Oh…yeah that's a human." Pai said

"What's this?" The guy said.

Then another came out of the bushes. "It looks like a house Sarg." I know what it is! But isn't it the strangest looking house you have ever seen?"

Then another came out of the bush. "Well don't dat look like a bunch of ruins?" He said.

"Might be. Ya know if we sell this beauty that we would be filthy rich would we?"

"Yeah! I bet there's a museum around here some ware. Maybe they will take it."

'Humans are so greedy…!' Pai thought. "Tart you stay inside." He said.

"Why?" Tart asked.

"Because they are going to try and take our home away." Pai said.

The police officers started to leave. "Hey you!" The Sargent said.

"Wh-Who? Mm-m-me?" asked another.

"You stay here and make sure that nobody takes what we have found!" The Sargent said.

"B-b-b-b-b-but Sarg! What if somebody…or something, d-d-does come?"

"Then say that some artist built it to blend in with the scenery." He said.

"You g-g-got it sir! Oh boy I'm so excited!" The guy just stared at him for a minute soon he rolled his eyes and turned his head.

"_Rookie."_ The Sargent sighed under his breath. Alright everyone you have all done a splendid job! And plus we found some money lets go celebrate with some beer!"

"Maybe we should come back later to see if anything else here is valuable." One guy suggested

"Are you kidding?" The Sargent shouted.

"This forest is old…so old that it is probably filled with valuable stuff! Maybe even oil if we are lucky! Its almost like money is falling into our hands right out of the sky!"

"SARG! AAGGRR!" They heard the rookie shout. They all turned to see the rookie unconscious and something yellow next to him. So they all ran to see what the yellow thing was.

When they got there, they were shocked to see that a gold brick had fallen on to the rookies head, they knew this because the rookie's helmet now had a large dent in it.

A/n: If any of you want to know why Tart threw that Gold brick at an officer then go to the first chapter of this story and read the first sentence that Pai said.

"Well what do you know?!" The Sargent shouted

"Where do you think this came from?" One guy said.

"Well umm…right from…uh…well..Hmmm." One guy said he looked, there was nothing out of the usual except a window and inside that window was…

"Hey look there's a kid in there!" One guy pointed and shouted.

"What?!" the Sargent shouted.

"You can't see him anymore he fled from the window!"

"Well then common men lets go see what it is! Prepare to fire at anything that doesn't seem natural!"

"Yes sarg!" They all said at the same time.

"Now follow me! And watch out for any falling gold, we'll need that." The police officers then surrounded the house from all angles. They were looking into all the windows and what could be a door, but they could not find anything that looked similar to a door so they were going to break down the windows when the lead guy said…

"Hey over here there is a wall missing!" Then they all scurried to the other side of the house where the guy was to search the house.

"Wait we cannot just barge in here like rubbish I say! Shouldn't we knock to see if the boys mother is or father is home?" He said in a British accent. They all looked at him in confusion, either he was crazy or they were wondering if weather they should do it or not.

"Well…I…I suppose." The Sargent said. He took off his hat and walked up to the missing piece of wall. His eyes were searching the inside of the house in a soft manner, then he knock loudly on a piece of wall that was still standing.

"Um, excuse me? Is anybody…living…here?" The sergeant asked, all of them were silent, the only thing that you _would _be able to here would be a cricket if it were night.

"_Ok_….I guess not. Let's go men!" The Sargent said, he put his hat back on his head and ran into the house the rest of the men close on his trail. Then the Sargent stopped.

"Listen up, you five go over there! And the rest of you search over there for that kid!" The Sargent said. Then he went to go search up the stairs.

Mean while Pai was on the roof. Keeping himself hidden in some of the darker areas in which he could not be seen buy the naked _human_ eye. His Fathers advice was that he should stay hidden until there comes a moment that needs you. In other words, wait until the time comes.

Tart on the other hand was scared to death by what was happening, many things were running through his head. Like, 'Where was Pai?! Who are these men?! What was going on?! Am I going to die?!' Yeah, like that. He was far away from the window were the strange human males saw him and was now curled up under his crib holding his head. Holding back tears his eyes were wide with fear as he heard a pair of thick large boots head up the stairs towards his room. He cursed himself for choosing the room closest to the stairs when they first moved into this tiny house the called home.

"Oh little boy!" Tart heard a man shout

"Where are you?" The man asked. He went into the first room, which was Tarts mothers room.

"Are you in _here?_" The man asked. Tart peeked his head out slowly to see the man a little more clearly.

"Come on out!" The man shouted as he headed out of the room and went to the closet.

"Are you in _here_?" He asked as he opened the closet door.

"Are you the one who hit that rookie on the head with that Gold brick?" He asked then he went to the next door over.

'_What's a wookie?_' Tart asked himself. Then he remembered the man say 'gold brick.' that's when Tart knew that he was guilty but that wasn't going to get him out of hiding.

Pai was watching them carefully. All of them, some of them were trying to get the kitchen door open and the others were headed into the living room.

"Aww, look at this!" One guy in the living room said with a baby talk voice. He picked up a little bear and held it next to his head.

"Isn't it cute!?" The guy said all the other people laughed.

"Hey that must belong to the kid we saw earlier." One guy pointed out.

"Yeah could be." Said another who threw it across the house.

'_Kid?'_ Pai thought in confusion.

'_Do they mean Tart?_' Pai asked himself in thought. Then something pinged in his head that man that went up stairs must be looking for Tart! Tarts in Danger! Pai then teleported into Tarts room. Pai thought about were he would hide if he was Tart and the first place he thought of was under his bed, Pai landed softly on the ground next to Tarts crib so that he would not be detected.

"_Tart?"_ Pai whispered. He got onto his hands and knees and looked underneath the crib and sure enough there was Tart, his eyes were wide and puffy from crying.

"_Pai!"_ Tart shouted happily in a whisper. Pai put a finger to his lips silently hushing him. Tart did the same. Then they heard a police officers creaky foot steps come closer and closer to the door.

**With Tart.**

The man had searched every room and was headed Towards Tarts now.

"Come out Come out where ever you are." He said as he approached the last room.

"I have searched every room in this house, I know you're in there! He called.

"You know we aren't trying to hurt you right kid?" The man said, he was now standing in the doorway looking around the room.

"We are only trying to help you!" He called as he entered the room.

"Is this you room? It's very nice." The police officer called out trying to be polite so he does not scare the kid he saw earlier.

"Come on out!" He said.

"Do you need help finding you mommy and daddy?" The officer said coolly, he was getting really bored right about now. He was beginning to think that there was not even a kid, maybe he should just leave. That is until he saw something out of the corner of his eye come out from under the bed.

"You would weally do dat?!" Tart shouted on the top of his lungs scaring the crap out of the police officer.

"WHOA!" The police officer shouted in surprise and aimed his gun at Tart with out thinking because of the shock but stopped himself from firing when he saw that it was the little boy. But unfortunately, for him he was attack by a large purple bat of some sort. The 'Bat' had slugged him and now the officer is lying on the ground in pain.

"What the?!" The police officer looked to the celling but there was nothing there. Not knowing what slugged him so hard, he began to panic. He scrambled to his feet and headed for the door.

"Everyone! Everyone! Get your butts up here and hur…!" He wasn't able to finish his sentence for something hard connected with the back of his head. He turned to see a weird looking prune that looked to be about eight years old, the guy knew that something was not right about the kids because both of them had weird ears. Then the rest of the men came up the stairs, most of them were panting.

"Sarg! We came as fast as we could as soon as we heard you call what seems to be the pro…" The guy stopped right in the middle of his sentence as soon as he looked at Pai and Tart.

"Well it looks like we got our selves a freak show!" One man said.

"Well this little freak just slugged me so I wouldn't want to tick them off, that's an order!" The Sargent whispered.

"Yes Sarg!" The guy said standing up strait and staring solemnly at the two.

"Alright listen up you two!" The Sargent said walking up to Pai. Pai instantly drew his weapon and aimed for the Sargent. The Sargent raised his arms into the air looking at the weapon but then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Pai asked.

"Kid do you really think you can scare me with that little thing?" The Sargent said. Pai then threw Tarts bed pillow into the air and a flame came shooting out of his fan and burnt the pillow to ashes.

"Now hold on there son!" He said slowly pointing the fan away from him with one finger.

"I never came to hurt you, we just came out here to investigate the green thing that attack people in a natural pool." He said.

'_That's Kish._' Thought Pai. _'Why_ _does he always get us and himself in some kind of trouble?'_ Pai mentally sighed.

"But you said earlier that you were going to sell our home!" pai said not breaking eye contact with the man.

"This is your home?" The Sargent said. "What a dump." The Sargent thought out loud softly. Pai then pointed the fan at him again and just like before the Sargent swung his hands over his head.

"Whoa, whoa, hey easy there son!" The Sargent said pointing it away from him again.

"You know I was just kiddin' right? Heh, Heh…it was only a little joke lets not get rash now." Pai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry…?" The Sargent said/asked.

"Kid what are you?" He asked.

"Well I'm nothing like you and that's for certain." Pai said.

"What?" The Sargent asked, lost.

"I am not a greedy human like you!" Pai said

"A greedy _Human?_ So wait, are you saying that you are not human?" The Sargent asked in confusion, part of him didn't believe it to be true and the other part just simply didn't know what to think. Pai didn't say anything, the Sargent took it as a yes.

'_Well that explains the ears.'_ The Sargent thought to himself.

"Do you…have any parents?" The Sargent asked. Pai did not say anything he did not know if he should say no, he was without parents or if he should say yes he does have parents and that he wasn't alone. The reason he didn't want to say yes is because of what there reaction would be. He didn't know if they would force him to show them to him or if they will try to kidnap him because he was a greedy human and held him for ransom after he kidnapped him, or if anything else like that would happen.

"Well? Do you?" The Sargent asked. A pregnant silence filled the house.

"Ok kid I will take that as a no. You and your little brother or cousin or whatever is going to have to come with us." He said holding out his hand.

"Where are you going to take us?" Pai asked.

"To an orphanage, I'm sure that there is someone out there that will take someone like you under there wing." The Sargent said, then he grabbed Pais arm and gave it a tug.

"Now come on kid I don't have all day." He said. Pai then yanked his arm back.

"NO!" pai shouted, he pointed his fan towards every one of the police officers.

"Come on kid its not that bad! I'm sure you'll be…happy, there." The Sargent said he was about to point the fan away again with his index finger but Pai moved it so that it was resting on top of his hand. This scared the Sargent allot and he pulled his hand back to his side quickly in fear of losing it.

"Were going to have to do this the hard way aren't we?" The Sargent asked, then right at that moment after he said that sentence a grey thing came through the widow and in front of Pai. Pai backed up, and Tart went back under the bed for a place of safety, when the glass cleared Pai saw that there was his old friend, Ug, all the little green spots on his body became spikes that were sharper then needles, because he was in a defensive mode. Then Kish flew in threw the widow.

"How's my timing?" Kish asked his weapons were in his hands too.

"You're right on time and by the way. Nice Swords!" Pai said

"Thanks I like yours too!" Kish said.

"Are you kidding?! This is for a girl!" Pais words made Kish laugh his head off.

"What is that Sarg?!" One of the police officers shouted

"I don't know!"

"Forget the orphanage! These freaks belong in area Fifty-one!" Another police officer shouted

The Sargent then ran behind the rest of the police officers when Ug growled loudly.

"Alright men lets blast these alien freaks back out into space!" The Sargent said.

"Yes Sarg!" They all said at the same time.

"Ready!...Aim!..." Right then Tarts Danger senses were tingling so he ran out from under his crib, towards the door, in between one of the police officers legs and down the stairs.

"Don't worry men I got 'im! You just take care of these creeps and Ill get the little one!" The Sargent said, he brought his gun out of its holder and ran down the stairs after Tart.

"He's going to get tart!" Were Pai's words before the police officers then open fired. Pais fan grew in size, he held it in front of him like a shield. Each bullet was falling to the ground every time it hit the shield since the fan has enough power to stop the bullets in there path. Kish on the other hand was not so lucky. He did not have any shield to work with so being the quick thinker he is, he combined his reflexes with flexibility and speed. With this he was able to stab every bullet that came near him like shish kabob. Kish felt something tingle on his neck, his teleporter was running again! Kish then teleported to many places in the room every time the bullets on his swords would float in mid air where his sword used to be then fall to the floor when he was completely gone. Pai looked at Kish wondering what he was doing, Kish kept stabbing the bullets repeatedly then he would teleport and stab some more.

"Pai! What are you waiting for?!" Kish shouted then teleported again. Pai then looked over at Ug he was doing a combination of eating and/or stabbing the bullets on his spikes. That's when Pai saw the opportunity to battle. Pai stood up and strongly yet gracefully thrust his fan from one wall to another, sending a cold blast of Ice wind towards the police officers. They were frozen temporarily there mouths were open with there teeth frozen together, there eyebrows were now little popsicles or in this case eyebrowsicles, as well as there eyelashsicles. There eyes were moving and there arms were twitching but they could move fully. Pai then flew horizontally towards two and knocked then out with a THWACK on their necks.

A/n: He did that once in the Manga to Purin.

One police officer was able to break the ice on his arms and Captured Pai in a position were you would think he was about to give him a nuggie. (Sp?) Pai wasn't able to teleport because of that stupid natural thing

**Flashback for all readers who do not remember.**

"_Pai?" Ichigo said, Tart was still in her arms by the way._

"_Yes mother?" Pai asked_

"_How come you couldn't teleport when you were holding Tart?" Ichigo asked._

"_Well my body has been developing the ability to teleport ever since I was born. However, if I teleported Tart then my body would be able to teleport him and my body would be paralyzed because it would be able to function correctly." Pai explained._

"_O-oh." Ichigo said, she was still a little confused. She understood most of it but she did not understand one thing._

"_Why wouldn't your body function correctly?" Ichigo asked._

"_Because when ever I try to teleport with another being that can't teleport yet or at all my body works so hard to teleport the being that can't teleport. For some reason it always fails, my body won't function correctly because it shut down temporarily to rest and gain energy from working so hard." Pai said_

"_Oh now I get it. Thanks Pai." Ichigo said._

"_Your welcome mother." Pai said,_

**End of Flash back**.

Kish looked over and saw Pai struggling against the brut of a human. He looked around for anyway that he could help then he looked down at his swords they still had some bullets on them. Then he came up with an Idea. He flicked his as if it were a whip or when a wand was casting a spell on that harry potter show.

A/n: The swish and flick!

All of the bullets came off the sword and kept hitting the police officer in the head, not hard enough to hurt him but to distract him, the police officer looked over at Kish without realizing that he had loosened his hold around Pai's throat. Pai, who found that he could breathe properly again then flew to the roof as fast as he could. The police officer was unconscious. Kish then flew over to were Pai was standing.

"That was amazing!" Kish exclaimed giving Pai a high five.

"You as well were doing magnificently Kish, when did you discover your souls weapon?"

"Uhh, sometime last week."

"What?!" Pai shouted in shock, he thought that he would be the one to discover his should weapon first. Pai crossed his arms and looked the other way pouting.

"Ug are you alright?!" Kish asked. Ug squeaked, he had maybe fifty of the little bullets on every spike, he withdrew his spikes and all the bullets fell to the floor like rain.

"Isn't something missing?" Kish asked scanning the room for anything that seemed out of place. Then it clicked in Pai's head.

"**Tart!" **Pai shouted

**In the basement with Tart.**

Tart was breathing hard as he entered the basement he heard a man's footsteps following him as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. He kept breaking stuff with his black stick filled with lightning rocks, one time he tried to did behind a couch but then he heard thunder and a small hole appeared in the couch next to his head. He ran for his life to the basement, it was perfect there, dark quiet and huge, and a wonderful place to hide.

"I see you!" He heard the human man shout behind him, he heard the loud crack of thunder once again and a lamp near him shattered into shards, so with out thinking he closed the door behind him and jumped down the stairs, he scratched his knee really bad and it began to bleed the light of the door shone on the floor of the basement with a shadow of a man standing there. Tart rolled out of sight then ran behind what looked like a blanket hanging on the wall, then tart remembered that his mother used to do laundry down there. The man walked slowly down the steps leaving the door open behind him.

"So kid. Do you want to play hide and go seek?" the man asked sarcastically. Tart ducked down low. When he was at the bottom, he kneeled down and examined the red liquid on the floor.

"Awwwww. Did the little baby get a boo boo?" The Sargent said in baby talk. Then he searched the room, he didn't see anything that looked like the kid he saw.

"Alright kid we will play hide and go seek if you want to play this bad. I will could to ten and if you are not in my car so we can go to area 51, then I will fire my gun and hurt you really bad now hear?!" The man shouted, Tarts heart beat faster in his chest when the man said this, he did not want to leave! He did not want to go to this area 51 place! And he doesn't want to be hurt really bad like that man said. Tarts forehead sweat a large amount as he thought, he was feeling pressure in his mind and chest as he franticly was trying to make a choice.

"1…2…3…" The man counted, he stood and searched the room looking for a place to fire at.

"4…" Tart tried to hold his breath so he would not be detected but every time he tried he felt the urge to breathe become stronger.

"5…" Tart looked dead ahead of him as he took slow even soft soundless breaths. He opened his eyes to see some sort of writing on the wall.

"6…" he leaned in closer to see that it was a S.O.S, he brushed away dust and read. Help me! My name is ivory and I am under a.

"7…" Tart squinted his eyes to see if there was anything else but there was not, and there was in a weird shape as well. Very long…

"8…" when the man came closer to the blanket his eyes were fully adjusted to the dark and he could now see there was a small trail of blood from the small puddle he found, and it lead him to the blanket.

"9…" then man held his gun nest to his eye he lined it to the part of the blanket that had slight movement. He closed one of his eyes and put his finger on the trigger.

"10…"

The man pulled the trigger.

……………………………

But instead of shooting the little kid, he shot a hole in the celling because of a hard tug on the back of his shirt. The man turned and the last thing he saw was a green freak before he blacked out.

Hearing the loud noise Tart turned and saw Kish shacking his fist up and down while saying ouch over and over again.

"Man for a human he was pretty solid!" Kish said jokingly with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Kishu!" Tart shouted in joy. Then Tart felt a hand on his shoulder, Tart gasped and looked at the attacker, as it turns out it was his own brother.

"Pai!" Tart said with happiness as he hugged his older brother around the torso.

"Tart you do realize that you were almost killed?" Pai asked.

"Yes buwt then you guys comed and…and I wasn't." Tart said not realizing.

"Tart, father taught me how to fend for myself incase these sort of things came along, and since you don't then I will teach you how so you are ready for the future." Pai said

"So I can be as stwong as you someday?!" tart asked I excitement.

"That is correct Tart." Pai said,

"Yay!" Tart said raising both of his hands in the air. Then he remembered the message that he was reading.

"Look Pai! Mothers words!" Tart said pointing to a part of the wall.

"Wha…?" Pai wondered out loud as he leaned in closer to the part of the wall that he was pointing too. Pai squinted his eyes, he could make out a text of some sort but he could read it because his eyes were not adjusted to the light. Pai then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Pai? What should we do with this guy?" Kish said pointing to the police officer.

"Is your teleporter working well?" Pai asked.

"Yes it is now." Kish said.

"Then teleport him and the others away from here when they wake up they will think that all that has happened here will be all just a dream." Pai said.

"O.K!" Kish said he flew over to the unconscious body but then stopped when he realized something and flew back to where Pai and Tart were.

"But I can't teleport with someone that can't teleport." Kish said. Pai smacked his head.

"Then use your flying abilities!" Pai pointed out the obvious. Kish objected,

"Why can't _you_ fly them?!" Kish asked angrily.

"Becausssssssssse." Pai stretched the word while looking for an excuse, then he looked at Tarts leg, it had a wound that had to be cared for.

"Tarts wound needs to be tended to.

"What? Tart doesn't have any…" Pai shut him up while pointing to Tarts knee.

"Oh." Kish said plainly. Then he sadly floated to the mans unconscious body in defeat.

"See you guys in a few hours…" he called back to them.

**With the mews**

Ichigo has been some pain in the neck the entire way with he constant whining of,

'_Are we there yet?' 'How much longer?' _

'_I hate stupid bugs!'_

'_My feet hurt!' where are we going exactly?'_

' _aren't you guys tired?' _

'_Lettuce you have taken over one thousand pictures already how much film did you bring?!'_

' _I'm bored!'_

'_I'm hungry!'_

Purin and lettuce were both thinking that the walk would be much more enjoyable if they duck taped her mouth shut. Lettuce was tired but felt that she should complain about it because she was getting good cardio. Purin who was being the little monkey she is, swung from tree to tree with the help of her mew mew tail that popped out of her rear when she saw vines to swing on. Ichigo stopped and sat on a rock.

"Guys I think Im getting blisters!" Ichigo said.

"Well that's because your shoes aren't meant to go for walks in. maybe you should take them off." Lettuce suggested.

"Good Idea Na no da!" Purin complemented.

"Purin where are your shoes?" Lettuce asked.

"Purin no know Na no da! Purins shoes must have fallen off at some point! Na no da!" Purin said while shrugging.

"Is it comfy to wear no shoes?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Na no da!" Purin said.

"Well, alright." Ichigo said she was still a little unsure but hey what the heck, if Purin did not mind then it can't be all that bad right? So Ichigo slipped them off and began walking again.

Things when smoothly at first…until.

"OUCH!" Ichigo shouted. They both looked at her fear.

"What's wrong Ichigo?!" Lettuce asked looking for any sign of danger.

"I stepped on a rock! Ouch ouch ouch!" Ichigo said stepping on more rocks. Lettuce set her back next to her and searched for the extra pair of shoes she packed. Ichigo come here I have another pair of crocks somewhere.

"Thank you lettuce! Ow Ouch ow Ouch!" Ichigo said walking over to where lettuce was. When lettuce found them she pulled them out of the bottom and set them on the ground, when Ichigo came, Lettuce looked confusingly at her feet.

"What happened?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo looked down as well.

"Oh I stepped in a mud puddle." Ichigo said.

"You do know that there is a frog on you right?" Lettuce pointed out.

"Where!?" Ichigo said kicking both of her feet like a mad woman.

A/n: Poor little frog!

When Ichigo saw that her feet were frog free she slipped on the shoes then they were off!

…………………………………………………………………… "I'm bored again." Ichigo said.

"Why don't you just listen to the sights and sounds of nature Ichigo, I can't even remember the last time that I went camping." Lettuce suggested.

"What's a camping?" Ichigo asked with a giant anime question mark over her head, Purin did an anime fall out of a tree and Lettuce had a large sweat drop sliding down the back of her head. Lettuce sighed loudly then kept going she was practically praying that Ichigo would not do anymore of her annoying random shout outs.

"Hey what's that green thing?!" Ichigo shouted. Lettuce did not even bother turning around.

"That's a tree, if smaller than it's a bush."

"Can bushes fly?" Ichigo asked. This caught Lettuces attention.

"Wha…?" Lettuce tried to say when she turned around and saw Ichigo pointing in one direction her mouth a gape and eyes wide.

"Ichigo what are you staring at?" Lettuce asked hesitantly, Ichigo didn't answer instead her hand dropped to her side and her mouth shut. Her face no longer had an expression of shock on it, now it had confusion.

"Is that Kish?" Lettuce and Purin looked in the same direction and sure enough, they saw a little green thing with long pointed ears and golden honey eyes dragging bodies of police officers by the back of their collars as he flew through the forest.

"That is Kish!" Lettuce shouted. Ichigo wasted no time she started jogging towards the flying mini alien.

"Kish!" Ichigo shouted happily, she started waving when she caught his attention. He did not wave back smile or anything, he looked like he was panicking, dropped the police officers and flew back in the direction he came from. Ichigo then jolted off after him with her cat like speed. Her ears and tail popped out in the process. If she was ever going to be friends with him again then now is the time to explain everything. Lettuce and Purin on the other hand went to see if the police officers are dead, Lettuce checked their pulses, Purin checked the temperatures by placing her hand on their foreheads, and then they confirmed that they were not dead just out cold.

**In the mew mew lab**

Ryou was smirking like a mad man, he had just seen Ichigo chase after Kish with her mew powers. Thinking that she was going to eliminate Kish and the others.

"Well Ichigo I didn't think that you were capable of doing such a mission." Ryou thought aloud. Then he turned towards the door.

"Sorry Keichiro but it seems that I forgot to call the mission off." Ryou said sarcastically. Then he bent his chair backwards and looked at the screen where Purin and Lettuce were checking the police officers if they were dead or not. He then rested he feet on top of a near by desk and turned of the camera. Then he got up and went to go celebrate with a drink.

**With Purin and lettuce**

"Lettuce, Na no da?"

"What is it Purin?"

"Where is Ichigo going na no da?"

"I don't know, I can't even see her."

"Why did she chase Kish na no da."

"I think she wanted to gain their trust again, after all she was really worried about them the entire time we have been searching."

"So Ichigo has feelings for the aliens na no da?"

"Yes Purin, I think so, and telling by the way Kish has been aching around Ichigo since he first got here and met her for the first time then I think he cares for them too." Lettuce finished with a smile.

"So they like each other na no da?"

"Yeah I think that they just don't know it yet."

"Will they ever na no da?" Purin asked worriedly. Lettuce looked at her while she was in deep thought.

"I hope so." Was her reply.

"Should we follow them Na no da?" Purin asked. Lettuce paused with a blank stare.

"Yes…"She said quietly. Purin bounced in the direction Ichigo went, but Lettuce grabbed on to her tail, which pulled Purin in the same spot as before, right next to her on the grass.

"Yes we should follow but I think we should walk. Ya know to give them some privacy." Lettuce said as she got up and dusted herself off. Purin didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh Ok na no da! I get it! We are going to give them time alone so that they can realize they like each other na no da!" Purin said making this face :3 Lettuce giggled.

"That's right. Come on lets go now." Lettuce said gabbing Purins hand and lifting her off the ground.

**With Kish and Ichigo**

"Kish wait up!" Ichigo shouted, only getting a no in return. Ichigo was sprinting now, and breathing hard, she felt like she could not breath, and her throat was on fire.

"Kish Come on! I need to talk to you!" then she got a long no in return. Finally, she gave up and tackled him. With much biting and yelling from Kish she ended up being the winner when she was kneeling on one leg while holding on tightly to his wrist as he struggled, tugged, and scratched to get away.

A/n: Like Lilo and Nani after Cobra, bubbles left the house.

"Kish listen!" Ichigo said.

"No!"

"Kish!"

"Nooooooooooo!"

"Kish I was never going to kill you!" Ichigo shouted out.

"LIAR!" Kish said then he gave up trying to pull away so now he flew, that didn't end so well, for Ichigo was bigger and stronger so he fell face first to the gound right after the attempted take off.

"Kish I really wasn't!" Ichigo shouted shaking her hand up and down in frustration.

"How do I know your not LYING?!" Kish asked. Ichigo opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Well…you're just going to have to trust me." Ichigo said. Kish stopped looked at her, but then he remembered what she said on the phone on that day and started to struggle again.

"Kish I only said that I was going to kill you so I could protect you." Ichigo tried to explain.

"So you only _said __**you **_would but you _weren't_?" Kish asked. Looking at her.

"That's it." Ichigo said letting go of his wrist.

"But why would you say something like that?" Kish asked, Ichigo opened her mouth _again_ but nothing came out. _Again._

"Well I….alright…see…no wait… hmm how can I say this." Ichigo thought out loud.

"Hmmm. Ok I got it! Do you remember the tall man with yellow hair and blue eyes?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes mommy, he said that you were going to be our mommy." Kish said not realizing that he was saying 'mommy'.

"He isn't very nice." Ichigo said in a way that Kish could understand.

"Oh?" Kish asked.

"He is very mean sometimes, and he doesn't like you and your brothers at all."

"Oh." Kish said sadly.

"He dislikes you so much that he ordered with to destroy you." Ichigo said.

"Why would he ask you to do that?" Kish asked.

"Because I work for him, infact he was the one who gave me the kitty ears." Ichigo said fiddling with her ears.

"So if you said you would but you weren't going to then what were you going to do?" Kish asked.

"I don't know, when you and your brothers came in to my room you caught me thinking of it." Ichigo said.

"Oh so you were coming up with a plan to save us?!" Kish asked happily in realization.

"Yes of course!" Ichigo said.

"But why would you do that?" Kish asked.

"Because I like you and your brothers very much! You guys are like family to me." Ichigo said holding her arms out. Kish jumped into the loving embrace.

_**:Flash:**_

Kish and Ichigo looked in the direction of what appeared to be lightning with surprise. Then lettuce came out with Purin close behind.

"Sorry Ichigo, but that was so cute and adorable that I had to get a shot of it!" Lettuce said happily while putting her camera back into her purse.

"Well next time how about a little warning you scared the fur off of me!" Ichigo said and indeed her fur was all fuzzy.

"Who are you?" Kish asked Lettuce.

"My name is Lettuce, and you must be Kish." Lettuce said as if she were meeting him for the first time.

"How did you know my name is Kish?" Kish asked.

Thinking quickly lettuce said. "Ichigo told me all about you." Lettuce said. Kish looked at Ichigo then looked back at lettuce. Lettuce kneeled down in front of him and held her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you in person." Lettuce said. Kish didn't know what she was doing with her hand.

"Um, you're supposed to shake it." Lettuce said. Kish then held her finger and shook her hand side to side.

"Hi! Na no da!" Purin popped in front of him hanging upside down.

"Agg!" Kish yelled, then he ran and hid behind Ichigo. Purin let go of the branch she was holding onto and skipped to where Kish was.

"I'm Purin and no da! And you are CUTE Na no da!" Purin said while giving him a bear hug. When she let go of him Kish looked like he was out of breath.

**Meanwhile in a different dimension**

A tall pale figure with long dark hair, piercing gold eyes, and long claws for fingernails pulled its crusty and chapped lips back behind sharp fanged teeth in a solemn chuckle.

"So this is the true Kishu? A loving kind creature that cares for humans hm?" The figure glided over to a jelly like sphere that showed Kish Ichigo and the revolting mews. He had what seemed to be a torso but his lower half was reduced to nothing but what was left of the mew aqua

"What ever happened to the heartless worrier that he claimed to be, that I sent to earth to claim it back for me?" He narrowed his eyes at the green alien.

"Liar…" He said with disgust.

"For you see Kishu, ever since your witch of a mother stripped me if mew aqua I have become powerless… and you are my only strength left, and if you and your brothers fail this mission and fail at collecting the mew aqua your mother stole, then my heart…fails….to beat……

I have been watching since the moment you have been hit with the chimera animas youth rays, and I have noticed that you are not the kind of person I always thought you were.

Well I'm sorry Kish, I'm sorry that you turned out to be just like your mother, now it seems that I am going to have to nail into your brain who is the boss…and who is the minion." He then stabbed one side of the floating jelly blob with his index claw and a small house appeared.

"Hmm. Well it seems that the last landslide I caused didn't knock out the house completely." He stabbed it again and the image focused on only the house.

"Well…lookie here." He narrowed his eyes again,

"Its Tart and Pai, and their horrible little house pet." He grinned showing his sharp shark like teeth again.

"It looks like every thing is in place for the execution of the mews, I just need a time to strike. I will take out those mews myself since you cannot or my name isn't Deep blue." His laugh echoed throughout the dark dimension.

**With the mews and Kish**

"So Kish where are Pai and Tart?" Ichigo asked.

"Their back at the house."

"A house?" Lettuce said/asked.

"You guys have a house? Na no da?" Purin asked.

"Yep! All though there is a large hole on the side of it, we think it is from a land slide."

"Why do you think that?" Lettuce asked.

"Because the side with the hole in it is facing Mt. Fuji and there is a lot of dirt in the house. Most of it is down stairs." Kish said.

"Ah." Lettuce said. Kish turned and faced Ichigo.

"Do you want to see it mommy? I found this thing…" Kish paused and pulled a rectangular thing that looked like a half way unwrapped candy bar. "So now we can clean it up." Kish finished.

"What is that thing? Na no da?" Purin asked.

"It's a….well of course it's a… It's hard to explain, but we are about to use it so you'll see soon." Kish said then he lifted him self of the ground after placing the rectangular thing back in his sock.

"Follow me!" Kish said then he took off like a plain. Ichigo speeded up and followed him, Purin swung from tree to tree, and lettuce well, lettuce walked, she knew that she was only fast under water thanks to her black propose powers. But when it comes to on land she is like a fish out of water.

**When they got there**.

Kish stopped and floated to the ground in front of the front door.

"Were here mommy!" Kish said then turned around. Nobody was there.

"Mommy?" Kish called, soon after Ichigo came out of the bushes panting and sweating, when she saw Kish she let her self fall to the ground.

"Where's the creepy girl?" Kish wondered aloud. Then as if on cue Pudding fell out of a tree onto of Ichigo then they just laid there. Kish walked up to the two and poked Ichigo in the head.

"Mommy are you going to die?" Kish asked while poking her several more times. Ichigo looked up at him then held her index finger out.

"Wait. Gasp. Give me a second!" Ichigo managed to choke out. She took a couple of deep breaths and got up with Kish's help. Purin was still laying there out of breath. Kish and Ichigo look at each other for a moment.

"She'll be fine, so what did you want to show me?" Ichigo asked.

"This way mommy!" Kish said flying again towads the house. They both stopped suddenly when they heard a loud screeching sound coming from inside the house.

"Whats is that sound?" Ichigo asked.

"That's only the visitor alarm mommy, my dad invented it as an alert system that relatives were coming." Kish explained when the sound stopped Kish lead Ichigo through the front door.

"You guys I'm back and I brought someone special with me!" Kish shouted through out the house.

"Is it some guy with pizza?" Pai shouted back.

"Nope better!" Kish said happily.

"Who could be bettewr then pizza?" Tart asked/ shouted.

"You'll have to come down and see!" Kish said.

"Kish of you found one of those weird Earth animals like the 'ra-coon'. You saw earlier then throw it outside!"

"It's not a 'Ma-boon!" Kish shouted.

"RACOON!" Pai corrected.

"Whatever!" Kish shouted up in an aggravated way.

"Mommy could you say something so that they would come down?" Kish asked.

"Alright Kish. Hey you two it's me! I have allot to tell you so don't try to run away or fight or anything!" She called up the stairs. Then they waited with a silence drifting in the air. Ichigo looked up to see two heads appear around a corner. They stared at her with cautiousness. Pai had his fan out and at the ready but it was not in her view.

"Remember me?" Ichigo asked.

"KISH! What are you thinking bringing her here?!" Pai asked angrily. "And you!" Pai pointed to Ichigo with an angry looking index finger. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! You traitor! You have one minute before I throw you out my self!" Pai shouted in anger.

"Pai calm down I'm not looking for a fight!" Ichigo said.

"Then why are you here?!" Pai asked. Tart became scared and hid behind Pais leg.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry!" Ichigo said.

"For what trying to kill us?!" Pai shouted.

"Pai she was only _saying _that because her leader commanded her to, she was going to let us escape! Not kill us!" Kish said.

"Has she brain washed you Kish? For if I remember correctly you were the one who told us about her saying that she would destroy us!" Pai said both confused and angry.

"Yes but I heard wrong! She said she would kill us, and that is what distracted to blond guy with blueberry eyes. And…oh that's her boss by the way."

"Ah." Pai said plainly.

"And when we entered her room to make her play the false game of hide and go seek, she was creating a plan at that moment. She was trying to save us from her boss." Kish explained.

"But why would her boss want to kill us?" Pai asked his weapon was lowered to his side, his hand still had a firm grip on it but his face showed no signs of anger any more.

"Because he hates us!" Kish said.

"Yeah he sees you as terrible little creatures, he wants you dead!"

"But you don't?" Pai asked.

"Of course not!" Ichigo and Kish said at the same time.

"Well I'm convinced." Pai mumbled and let his weapon fade away.

"Mommyyyyyyy!" Tart shouted with joy as he ran down the stairs towards her, his arms were open and ready for a hug, but then he was _ATTACKED_ by a vicious yellow blur!

"TARU TARU! You are so Cute Na no da!" Purin shouted with happiness of seeing her best friend again as she squeezed the life out of him. The front door opened and closed, they all turned to see Lettuce standing there.

"So what did I miss?" Lettuce asked. Pai was in shock.

'_She was not just a dream?'_ Pai thought to him self. He wanted to speak up he wanted to talk to this person that made his heart skip so high.

**In a different dimension with deep blue.**

"Every thing and every one is in place…time to set of the trap." A dark voice echoed through out the dark dimension. A figure held a bomb in the palm of his hand, and then he threw it into the jelly mold that had a picture of Mt. Fuji on it.

**Meanwhile with a pile of rocks on Mt. Fuji.**

Deep blue lowered one of his ships small bombs on to a large pile of heavy rocks. The bomb exploded silently, a blue aurora slid out of the shell and onto the rocks turning them into thick mud. The blue aurora faded…the mud started to slide down the Mountain. The farther it went the more speed it picked up, it was taking out several things in its path, other large boulders, trees, and other things like that. It was like a mop on a dirty ground swiping away all things in its path, making the mountain clean and flawless of any trees or rocks. It was going at a tremendous speed now if you compared it to a train then it would be the fastest in any race. There was one thing in its way now, and that is the house of Kish Pai and Tart.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Pai asked Lettuce kindly. Lettuce looked around noting that there was nobody next to her or behind her then she looked up at Pai and pointed to herself questionly. Pai shook his head 'Yes'.

"Yes?" Lettuce asked.

"What is y…" Pai was cut off when a loud noise coming from the mountain. Every one stilled, Ichigos ears perked up, Purin stopped hugging Tart like a stuffed animal, Lettuce was just confused, and Kish and Pai had a pretty good Idea of what was making that sound but they both weren't quite sure.

"Is a stampede?" Kish asked, Pai immediately shushed him.

"It could be another rock slide." Pai whispered, Pai then had an Idea he flew over to the missing piece of wall to see a mudslide coming strait for them and fast.

"It's a mud slide!" Pai shouted, the room filled with gasps. Ichigo quickly thought of a way to save the youngest. Purin Tart! Go on to the roof hurry!" Ichigo said practically shoving them up the stairs. Tart held Purins hand as they went up stairs to find a way onto the roof.

Then the mudslide hit.

Pai flew into the air before it hit Kish, Ichigo and Lettuce were stuck inside. He flew looking desperately for any signs of them but there were non in the distance he could see Ichigo being crushed by the mud and Kish trying to save her he kept his head out of the mud with his flying ability's, but Ichigo was human, Kish thrashed through the thick mud and grabbed onto his moms arm keeping her out of the mud too.

"Uh Uh Uh, Kish. Have you forgotten who is in charge here?" Deep blue whispered. He flicked his finger against the Jelly sphere.

"Mommy don't worry I will have us out of here in no time!" Kish smiled as he said that sentence proudly, he was happy that he could be a hero to the one he cared about most, they were almost at the land until a large tree stub surfaced and hit Kish in the back which made him accidentally let go of Ichigo.

"Kish!" Ichigo shouted in panic that she might not make it and for Kish if he was hurt. The stump went under Kish and lifted him out of the mud and carried him to land.

A/n: I know what you are thinking, how in the world is Ichigo not dead? Well Deep blue didn't want to squish her like a bug, because he believes that the human blood with stain the mud. This mud belonged to him by the way its like soiling clothing for him. Therefore, he thinks that it will be easier for him to just suffocate them under all the mud.

"Mommy!" Kish shouted. As he flew towards her, she was sinking fast.

**With Pai.**

Pai was looking everywhere for her, somehow he felt like he knew her some how. However, He just could not put his finger on it. Whenever he looked at her he felt like his chest was squeezed tight and his breath became weird. He knew from the moment he saw her walk in through that door that there was something…nice about her. However, she was going to die if he did not find her fast then she would perish, his mind panicked at the thought of drowning. Since when did he care for her so much?! He did not even know her name, which is why he could not call her name to see where she is. Then he saw what he thought was a tree but it turned out to be the lady's long green hair.

"Miss!" Pai shouted. Then he flew towards her. He saw the worried look on her face.

"Are you quite all right?" Pai shouted.

"No! I'm being pulled under!" Her head went under the mud but then she came back up.

"Something's got my ankle!" She shouted, then she was pulled under again.

"Hold on!" Pai shouted as his dive bombed down to her when he was close enough to the mud he carefully pulled her upper half out, she started coughing as her body tried to such in air. He continued to try and pull her out with his amazing out of this world strength. She was slowly coming out little by little.

"Thank you Pai." Lettuce said to him over the noise of the mudslide.

"How did you know my name?" Pai asked, he was a little thrilled that she knew his name.

"Ichigo told me all about you and Tart, And Kish." Lettuce shouted.

'_I guess she really does care.'_ Pai thought.

"I swear you and Kish, you have little minds of your own don't you? Well I can fix that." Deep blue said, then he set his finger down gently on the jelly sphere and slid in down ward.

Pai almost had her out of the mud but then a branch of a tree just hit in the head like a piñata. Which gave him a bloody nose, but he didn't let go of Lettuce.

This made Deep blue go mad with rage. He slammed his fist against the jelly mold.

The forest around them shook with amazing force birds flew out of the trees while the trees threatened to fall, boulders flew out of the ground and into the path of the mudslide. The vibrations that seemed to come out of nowhere made Kish stumble and trip. If he did not catch up to Ichigo soon then she will be smashed up against the boulders with such amassing force that her bones will snap like twigs.

"Mommy!" Kish cried, he didn't know what else he should do, he stopped, he was about to cry. He didn't know what he should do should he give up? Kish sat down and watched her go, no he shouldn't give up other wise he would never see his mommy again! He got to his feet, then he flew towards her he looked around for any thing that could help her then he noticed that there was a bunch of vines hanging from trees near by. A light bulb then appeared over his head. He flew up and grabbed several vines in his hands and bind them together to make one thick braid.

"Here hold on to this!" Kish shouted as he chucked the vines out to her. She made a mad effort to it, once she got a strong grip on it she shouted, "I got it!" Then Kish pulled as hard as she could, but it was not working! He needed some help and fast for the boulder was coming closer, and closer, and closer, and closer by the second.

Pai with the little bit of energy he had left in his body, pulled Lettuce up and out of the dirt. Then he carried her safely onto land. When they were seated on the soft grass, they were panting and watching the mudslide, with some sort of shock? No, it was more like fear.

"Are you alright ma'am? Do you have any serious injuries." Pai asked kindly. Lettuce looked at herself top to bottom.

"Well I don't feel anything…and I don't see anything, Oh! But what about your nose?!" Lettuce asked covering her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Do not worry over me for I have had worse." Pai said with one of his rare smiles. Lettuce smiled back.

"Hey Pai I could really use some help!" Kish shouted. They both looked over to see Kish struggling to save Ichigo.

"Mother is in trouble! I must help him!" Pai said and headed off.

"She is my friend therefore I'm coming too!" Lettuce said as she got to her feet as Pai did and headed towards Kish and Ichigo.

"How may I be of assistance?!" Pai shouted/asked.

"Help me tug her out!" Kish said, Pai could see the strain all over his face. Without a second thought he grabbed on to the thick vine, it was so thick that his long fingers could wrap completely around it. It was working! She was coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Ichigo are you alright?!" Lettuce asked.

"Pretty soon I won't be!" Ichigo said looking strait at the boulder. Lettuce had an idea, being the little mermaid she was her fins on her tail could withstand the pressure of the mudslide without her scales becoming injured or scratched. Therefore, she pulled her pendent out of her purse.

A/n: Amazing isn't it? She still has it!

She kissed it then held it to her left leg, this was a trick she currently learned in battle, she was going to transform in that battle but she was a butter fingers so she dropped it on her lap, only her fin transformed. Right now, her butter finger-ness could save her best friends life! As what happened before in an earlier battle only her fin transformed the she wiggled over to the mudslides edge and dropped her feet in. Ichigo was really close to the boulder now, her life could end in any second. But then she saw Lettuces tail.

"Grab on!" Lettuce ordered. Ichigo did and just in time too, for if she didn't then she would be missing a full leg by now. Pai and Kish noticed that there was no longer any weight on the other end of the vine so they carelessly let go of it, floated down, Pai grabbed hold of lettuces shoulders while Kish grabbed around his waist. This is it they had one shot! Or Ichigo would be a goner.

"Ready?!" Kish shouted.

"Ready!" Pai shouted back.

"Ready!" Lettuce shouted back.

"And boy I could never be any more readyyyyyy!" Ichigo screamed as she came in contact with the boulder. Or so she thought instead of a terrible death, she was being pulled forward towards the trio. Then before she knew it she was on solid land with six eyes staring at her with concern. Then a loud thud caught their attention, Ichigo looked over to the point where it came from to see what looked to be a tsunami of mud, the mud had clashed with the boulder just seconds after she was pulled out, mud both shot into the air and washed over the rock like water. Mud sprinkled out of the ski like rain and splattered many trees, they decided to take cover behind a bunch of trees. When all the noise stopped, they slowly peeked to see that every thing looked like one large mud sculptor

"Are you alright mother?" Pai asked.

"Well I…" Ichigo began to say but she was cut off.

"Are you injured mommy?" Kish asked.

"I am perfectly…" She was cut of _again._

"Ichigo you probably need some rest after that event.

"Guys! Listen! I am fine! I'm not sick, wondered, tired or injured, I'm just really happy to be out of there, thank you all so much for helping me! I could have died!" Ichigo said. Then she group hugged them all.

"Well common every buddy lets go back to camp." Lettuce suggested she with drew her mermaid tail, stood up and held out her hand for Ichigo, Ichigo said that she was fine and thank you then got up, Kish and Pai did the same.

"Where are you two going to sleep tonight?" Pai asked.

"Why don't we head home today?" Ichigo suggested.

"What home? This home?" Kish asked pointing at the little house.

"No I mean _my _home." Ichigo said. Pai and Kish looked at each other then started whispering.

_**This is what there saying**_

"Why not Pai?" Kish said.

"Why not? Ill tell you why not because we live here now." Pai said pointing to the house.

"Oh come ooooon. What could it hurt? For old times sake?" Kish asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well……" Pai held his chin in thought.

"Pleeeeaaaase?" Kish asked clutching his hands together.

"Oh Alright but just for one night then we are coming back here." Pai said. Then they turned to Lettuce and Ichigo.

"We'd love too but only for a night's time." Pai said.

"That's fine, so should we get going?"

"Sure lets just get Tart and Purin off of the roof first." Kish said.

"Good idea." Lettuce laughed.

**Mean while in the spooky dimension**

Clap…Clap…Clap.

"Well done boys, it seems that you are stronger then I thought… this is good for my next plan." Deep Blue stopped clapping and looked over at his charts that contained the chemicals that were infused with the youth chimera anima. They were fading.

"Is seems that your time of child hood is almost up and soon you shall be your regular age's. Hmmmm, though this plan was a failure the next should be a wonderful success!" Deep blue laughed and watched as the mews and the aliens helped the smaller ones down from the rooftop. He looked at the pink one then his thoughts went to how she is the leader. Then he thought of her leader, the one whose hair is like the sun and eyes like the ocean.

"That man….That…Human. He is quite powerful and is certainly not as dull as every other human…" Deep Blue said to himself. "He could be of great use to me…" Deep blue said out loud. He watched as they packed their things in…what do the humans call it? A Pack Back? Deep blue shrugged. He then tried to think of his next plan of action. He snapped his fingers and a weird looking cage appeared with the little yellow cat chimera anima inside.

"Hello my pet…" He said as he floated over to it. It growled and hissed at him.

"My aren't we a hostile one? Hmmm?" Deep blue said to it. He leaned down and looked at it in the eye.

"Your nothing but a failure." He said cruelly to it, it growled louder.

"Your powers don't even work for more then a week! But we can fix that…" Deep blue said coolly to it. He snapped his fingers again and a needle appeared in his hand.

"Hold still…this might sting a little…" He said and floated over to it. He opened the cage the creature became frightened and backed up trying to get away only to meet the back of the cage. Then Deep blue injected the needle into its head, the chimera anima roared in pain.

**Hours have passed with the Mews and Aliens finding a way home was the problem for them because if they keep walking like this then they will not be there until late tomorrow. They have been walking for quite a while now and they wanted to rest.**

"Guys I'm really tired!" Ichigo said.

"It is getting late, should we just camp here?" Lettuce asked.

"Well ma'am that won't be necessary." Pai said he reached into his pocket and pulled out small chip like things.

"What are those?" Ichigo asked.

"They are instant teleporting machines. I and Kish have them on the back of our necks."

"Why? Na no da?" Purin asked.

"Our bodies aren't strong enough to teleport without the help of these chips."

"Heeeeeeey! Where did you get those?" Kish asked.

"I found them in the house so I decided to bring them."

"What are you suggesting that we do with them Pai?" Lettuce asked.

"Well madam, if you, the monkey and mother all put these on the back or your necks then we all will be able to teleport ourselves home quicker this way." He said. Lettuce Purin, Ichigo and Tart took one of the many out of his palm, they moved them to the back of their necks but they still were not sure what they should do.

"Just place it on your neck then it will do the rest." Therefore, they did what Pai said and waited then they felt a tingle in their necks and a slight pinch.

A/n: If you want to know what it feels like to have a teleporting chip planted into your neck then think of how it feels when you accidentally cut off circulation. Then tug slightly on the little hairs on the back of your neck. Not so much that it hurts just so that you can feel it.

"So now what?" Ichigo asked.

"Ummm just think of the place that you want to go to then you will begin to teleport." Pai said. Ichigo then thought of her home but she was interrupted when Kish, Lettuce and Purin all disappeared in a pop. Then Tart, then Pai. This is where Ichigo thought she should click her ruby red heels together and say there is no place like home repeatedly. Lol. But seriously, she thought of her room and in an instant, she was gone. Things then got weird it was like she was in a dream of some sort, she was floating in mid air and felt like she was on a plane. She closed her eyes in fear, then it stopped. She hesitantly opened both her eyes again and saw that she was in her room in the exact spot she thought of a minute ago. But where was every one else? Ichigo walked to her door, opened it and called out.

"Hello?" Ichigo called.

"Is anyone here?" Ichigo asked. She then saw that Lettuce was in her mother's room, a flush was heard and she looked at the door to see Kish opening a door, Pai was coming up the stairs, and Tart came out of a closet. However, where was…? Then something jumped her from behind.

"Ichigo made it Na no da!" Purin said happily. Then she yawned.

"Purin is sleepy Na no da" Purin said, Ichigo looked out the window to see that it was indeed almost dark. But wait, Kish and Pai said that they were only going to stay for one night.

"Kish Pai? Since it is almost dark, can you please stay tomorrow? I mean here we are already going to bed and you just got here." Ichigo said. Pai was about to say no but he looked over at Kish and Tart and saw that they were giving him the lip.

"Oh alright but that is my final offer." Pai said. Kish and Tart's faces turned from 'please?' To 'Yay!'

"Ok you three you all know where they toothbrush's are Pai could you help your younger brother please?" Ichigo asked.

"Which one?" Pai said in a sarcastic teasing way. He heard a 'Hey! That's not funny!' from Kish behind him. Which almost Ichigo practically die with amusement, she was trying so hard not to laugh that she started to choke. Pai chuckled in his own way as well. Then he said 'Yes mother' then headed off to the bathroom with his brothers. They all washed their faces , got dressed, Ichigo offered some of her night gowns to Purin and Lettuce and they each took one happily, they brushed there teeth and brushed their hair. Lettuce had a tough time getting the tangles out so Pai offered to help while Pai was combing her hair he didn't notice the slight blush on her face, as well as she didn't notice his. When they were ready, Kish started running all around the house looking for his little plushy kitty. After an hour or so he gave up. Ichigo said that they could look for it in the morning. In addition, he agreed. Kish Pai and Tart slept in the same bed as they used too, Lettuce crawled into her parent's bed Purin volunteered to sleep on the pull out couch down stairs and Ichigo slept on her own bed. They were all in the land of dreams until three in the morning thunder boomed out side, it cracked and whistled. Kish hated thunderstorms! He was so scared that he started crying right about now he could really use the help from his black kitty plushy, but it was gone so he ripped the covers away from his body jumped off the bed and onto the floor silently he tip towed across the room in the next which was the room of his mommy's. He walked…well more like jogged up to where his mommy slept and shook her arm.

"Mommy?" Kish asked silently.

"Hmm?" A very sleepy Ichigo asked.

"Can I stay with you? Just for this night?" Kish asked. Ichigo was about to deny him and tell him to go back to bed, but then lighting cracked and thunder boomed soon after. She noticed how he was sweating and he jumped with a worried look on his face. Then her mind thought of how he was there in her time of need infact he gave her that little plushy to hold when she was sad so she scooted over and said.

"Sure come on in." Ichigo said very sleepily. Kish smiled and jumped right in with out hesitation.

"Thank you mommy! Good night…" Kish said he gave her a quick hug and then drifted to sleep, when she was sure he was asleep she thought 'oh what could it hurt?' and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and brought the covers closer to his neck he snuggled in deeper and sighed. Ichigo admired how cute he looked then she as well snuggled and sighed. Then she was off to dream land. But in an hour and a half latter Kish Pai and Tart, started to glow a beautiful white, their bodies grew larger and larger and more mature, this could only mean one thing!

The rays effect had worn off.

* * *

O

* * *

M

* * *

G

* * *

A/n: I am DONE! AND I LEID! (Readers throw heavy objects at me) OUCH OUCH! Hey, Chairs are meant for sitting on not for harming! OUCH. As well as stools! This is not the last chapter at all I was just messing with you. (A water bottle bounce's of my head like a rubber ball.) I…Am...SOooOOOooooOOOOOoooooo Sorry for taking so long on this chapter but things have been so busy! Oh! And tomorrow is my mothers Birthday so if anybody wishes her happy birthday let me know! It would make her so happy! 

The next chapter wont take as long to finish I promise! I have allot more free time now.

Woo Hoo This Chapter is 37 pages long! The normal chapter is 6 pages long.

During the making of this Chapter the author has been rock-climbing, being picked on, getting blisters seeing a million and one movies, getting blisters, yelled at by a drama queen, coming close with near death experiences, Painting toenails, having an writers block and a artists block, getting injured, sick, baking a birthday cake, stressed, losing weight, studding, doing chores, taking tests, most of the time being bored, and dive bombed by chickadees. Really!

FACT: Catch That Kid was created three years before I became a member of I just never got around to finishing it.

FACT: The ending of catch that kid was not so action filled as it is now, Masha never had that weird thing strapped to his head, there was no such thing as a weapon of the soul, Deep Blue had nothing to do with it, and there was no camera in Mashas ear. Lettuce and Purin were not going to look for the aliens, and Kish Pai and Tart never ran away and there definitely was not going to be a Catch that Kid 2.

**Please Please Please Please Please Review! This chapter took a huge amount of work put into completing it, and if there are any spelling mistakes just ignore e'm 'cause ya know I am spell checking all the chapters.**


	26. The reall last chapter!

Kish woke up feeling like crap.

His head hurt, the sunlight was in his eyes, and he didn't even know where he is. He sat up slowly and looked around, he soon recognized this place. This was the home of his loved Ichigo.

Then his brain went to all the events that happened after he shrank into a little kid. He remembered all the fun human games, finding his home, the carnival, the mudslide _everything._

Then he remembered all the kind things Ichigo said to him. He said that he and his brothers were like family to her. This could turn out to be a problem later. However, not just that she said they were family, true he was upset that she didn't think of him as a lover but still she was nice to him. She was _nice_.

If she really hated him as if she pretended she did then she would have thrown him and his brothers onto the streets. However, she did not…she was kind to them…she fed them…she played with them…she even saved their lives.

Then his mind remembered the events that happened last night during the storm, he looked over and sure enough, there she was bathing in the sunlight like the princess she was.

He noticed that she had kicked the covers to the end of the bed while she was sleeping and that she did not look so well. Her fore head was sweating, her eyes were moving in all directions under her eyelids as she slept and she was tossing and turning.

He looked at her arms and legs, goose bumps were what covered them like snow on a garden. She must be having a nightmare. For he had a thought. Since she helped me out during my time of need then I shall help her through her time of need.

Therefore, he reached over and shut the blinds, then he leaned forward and gripped the blanket then he pulled it up and over both him and Ichigo.

Ichigo was still tossing and turning so to calm her while she slept he gently gripped her head, brought it under his chin, and rested it there then he wrapped his arm around her back and torso to make sure that she did not move around as much.

She was still somewhat sweaty and her eyes were still moving quickly under her lids. So he started to smooth her hair down like a cat while his other arm made small circles on her back, she began to purr like the cat she really is.

Kish smiled again, his minds thinking how adorable she is. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep and her movements came to stop, she stopped sweating and her eyes calmed. She purred louder the warmer and more comfortable she became.

He sighed and let himself fall back to sleep.

Ichigo woke up a little while later, her first thought was that it was very cold in the room and that she was wrapped in something warm she felt around her and grabbed the blanket she tried to pull it closer to her but then she noticed that something was wrapped around her like rope.

She looked down and noticed an arm. She began to panic but then she moved her head and saw a chest.

Thinking it was Masaya she snuggled in deeper under his chin and sighed, she instinctively started to purr with all the comfort. Her mind was still fuzzy so she didn't really know what was going on. She had a horrible nightmare last night.

It was about Ayoma-kun leaving her with a suitcase in hand. Then she looked at his face and saw that Ayoma-kun had the coldest expression that she ever saw in her life.

She was confused as to why she hated the idea of Kish leaving her. She began to panic as he turned and walked farther and farther and farther. She called out but he never looked back she started to sweat, she ran into the fog in which she saw him disappear but she could find him, she ran in all directions calling his name as she went. Nevertheless, no matter how hard she tried he was gone, out of sight, out of her life.

She dropped to her knees and began to cry, she was hurt, she was hurt badly it felt as though someone ripped her heart out of her chest and tortured it to no end. She covered her face with her hands she cried as hard as she could, she did not care who heard.

It was cold and dark. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs the fog was thick, the floor was cold and hard. It felt like being in a box with no windows or doors to let her escape.

Clear tears fell from her eyes slowly and made little splashes on the floor, pretty soon there was a bunch of little dots on the floor where every glass tear fell. She sniffled and whipped her eyes with her dress. Now she was alone.

Then she felt an arm wrap around her from behind it felt so wonderful. She felt warmth spread form her legs to her arms and neck then she felt herself being pulled into what felt like a chest. _'It must be Ayoma-kun! He didn't leave me!'_

She opened her eyes to see if this was the same person she thought it was in the dream. So far, everything looked all right. That it until she noticed a green hair was tickling her face.

Her mind came back to its scenes she rubbed her eyes to get a better look of the person holding her, she concentrated on the facial features. Long hair, Long face, green hair, pointed nose, pale skin…this could only mean that this person _iiiiiis……………_

"KISH!" Ichigo shouted sitting up strait. Kish bolted up strait staring at Ichigo with tired eyes.

"What!? What's wrong kitten!?" Kish asked he looked around frantically for any sign of danger.

"What's wrong?! YOU'RE IN THE BED!" Ichigo said throwing the covers off her. Kish got up and threw some random shirt on, and then he floated over to where she was standing

"Duh, after all kitten you were the one who said I could sleep here." Kish said in a romantic way. He held her chin and made sure that he was looking at her.

"You're disgusting!" Ichigo said she was in shock, panic and she was blushing but she did not want him to see so she headed out the door for no reason.

"I am not! Hey? Where are you going?!" Kish asked as he flew towards the door.

"Away from you!" he heard her shout back from down the stairs.

"Why I thought you cared about me!" Kish said flying down the stairs after her.

"I never said that!" Ichigo claimed she could hear him getting closer.

"Yes you did you said it right to my face!" Kish said catching her from behind.

A/n: Like in the Manga! ;)

"Kish let go before I call the police!" Ichigo said warningly.

"You wouldn't do that." Kish called her bluff.

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"Alright then prove it!" Kish said, he let go of her backed up, watched, and waited. Ichigo gave a threatening look that clearly said 'here I go!' she backed herself to the kitchen door and placed her hand on the doorknob she gave another threatening look this one said 'I will!'

He did not move an inch he was not even nervous. Ichigo was bluffing, somehow she just could not do it. This frustrated her greatly.

"Kish! You are such a, Oh I utta! ARR." Ichigo said then she scurried to the basement. Kish just watched. Ichigo ran into the basement and shut the door behind her she let herself slide down the door.

What was happening to her she just could find herself to hate Kish. Her thoughts were caught off when she heard squeaking… she opened her eyes to see about a million little glowing eyes staring back at her.

Ichigo did not move, she could not even find her self to breath. She lifted her hand slowly upward to where she knew the doorknob was. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, but she could not!

Ichigo's inner self was screaming at her for not remembering to grab the keys before she went inside. She then lowered her hand and stared at them with fright written all over her face. Her face changed from scared to confused in a matter of seconds when she felt something crawl up her hand.

She looked down to see five spiders crawl up her hand. She sprang up shaking her hand up and down while screaming

A/n: Ha! She is good at multi-tasking. Sorry! Just wanted to say that. All right now, where were we?

She felt pain shoot through her head, she thought she hit the roof. When her feet were back on the ground and she successfully shook all the spiders off, she looked up to see a large bat flying angrily towards her.

She ducked with her hands on her head as if she was being dive-bombed. She opened her eyes to see if it was still attacking her, she tried to keep her self from laughing when she saw that the bat had flown right into a wall. The bat slid down the wall and on to the floor with a '_fwap_' sort of noise. Unfortunately, for her the bats fall attracted the attention of the rats, they all looked up at where she was then they charged at her. She screamed.

**On the other side of the door with Kish.**

Kish was bored. He had taken the key from its previous place hanging from a nail on the wall to fiddle with it. He heard many sounds come from inside, he figured that she would want his help once she got scared enough. Why hasn't he come to her rescue you ask? Because he likes to make a big entrance!

Kish heard loud thuds, squeaks, Ichigo shout a few times, but then he heard a bout a million little squeaking noises getting louder and louder. Then he heard Ichigo scream very loudly. That is when he decided to be…DunDunDunDuuuuuuuuuuN!

_SUPER KISH!_

(Weird background music)

Kish teleported through the door and held Ichigo around the waist as he teleported back. His prize? A smack in the face.

"Hey what was that for?!" Kish asked.

"Put…Me…Down." Ichigo said plainly. Kish looked down then looked at her and smirked.

"As you wish!" Kish said and he let go of her. She squeaked as she fell a short distance onto the couch. At first Ichigo was furious but then she saw a note tapped to the couch she ripped the tape from the couch and held it near her face. It read…

Dear Ichigo and Lettuce na no da!

I have gone home early Na No da! Tell Tart that I said goodbye! He is so cute na no da.

I went home because my brothers and sisters have been without my care for a long period of time Na No Da. See you at work! Na no da!

Purin na no da.

'_Oh yeah we do have work today don't we?'_ Ichigo thought, her thoughts were cut off when she felt somebody's breath on her face, she turned to see Kish sitting behind her on the couch, his eyes were not looking at her but the piece of paper that she was holding.

"What cha reading?" Kish asked. Ichigo crumbled the paper.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ichigo said she then threw it across the room. Kish sighed, he knew that Ichigo was only acting this way, snotty and rude, a thought came into this mind. He was thinking of how he could get Ichigo to act like her self and not be so stubborn.

_Then it hit him._ Really! Ichigo hade hit him when she got tired of saying 'Kish repeatedly.'

"Hellloooo earth to Kish!" Ichigo said waving her hand back and forth.

"Kitten you think that I don't remember." Kish said. Ichigo stopped and lowered her hand.

"Wha…" She managed to say in shock.

"I do remember. I remember everything, every kind thing that you have done for me Kitten. I remember all the games, Jenga, Candy land, twister, everything."

"You're just saying that." Ichigo said.

"No I'm not, Ichigo, sweetie I remember calling you princess lolly." Kish said, Ichigo was starting to believe him now. Kish was looking at the expressions on her face, he could see that part of her believed him. He smiled.

"Still don't believe me kitten?" Kish asked. Ichigo's face held a serious expression, she crossed her arms and puffed out her chest.

"Why should I believe any of the lies your saying?" Ichigo said.

"Kitten you're the one with the lying tong here." Kish said. He held a finger on her lips to make sure she does not say anything, the other hand was holding hers in what seemed to be an embrace.

"Kitten doesn't deny it anymore, I know you remember and you know that I remember." Kish said he leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. Ichigo was blushing madly right about now. The moment could have lasted forever, that is until a buzzing sound came from upstairs.

"Kitten I believe you have to go to work now…"

"HOLY CRAP your right!" Ichigo shot out of there, off the couch, around the corner, and up the stairs in what seemed to be three seconds flat. Kish just watched the stairs and listened.

"Yep, she's back to her old self again." Kish sighed and rested his head on his hand. If you were Kish then you would here the constant banging of objects and the shattering of glass. Then Ichigo came thumping down the stairs. She was panting and her hair was a mess. Her mind was thinking to quickly, this caused something that she would regret she was about to go to work.

"Okay, I have to go now but I will be back later Kish." Ichigo said while panting she walked over to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the front door, she stopped shortly as what she had just done set into her mind.

A/n: Ichigo made an OOPS!

She blushed and started walking again. She put her hand on the doorknob and pulled but then a sticky note on the door caught her eye. She pulled it off the door and began to read. It said.

Dear Ichigo. 

I am going to sleep in late today, if you are going to work earlier then me can you bring the camera? I remembered that Ryou really loves wildlife pictures, do not tell him I said this but I thought that if I showed him the ones that I took then maybe he would give me a promotion!

He he. 

Sincerely

Lettuce.

Ichigo looked around for the camera and saw it lying on the table, she picked it up, put it in her purse and headed out the door.

Her mind went back to the kiss. Why would she want to do anything like that?

**With Pai.**

Pai woke up with a splitting headache. He sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

He was definitely not in the ship that is for sure, the sun was shining through the white curtains onto the face of somebody lying next to him. It was Tart!

He found the idea of sleeping in the same bed as his brother discussing, so he jumped out of the bed and stood on wobbly legs. He looked around again. How did he get here in the first place? Was he kidnapped by the putrid humans?

Then his mind filled with the memories of many things. How Ichigo took care of him and his brothers like a mother, how he went to his home, how he found out that it still existed! But then he was confused with one memory…

The memory of when he found the picture frame in the mews attic. He remembers seeing the green mew. Why…? Why out of anything would he remember her first. The first thing that he remembered of the modern day was that girl! That…that…thing! The enemy!

His mind then remembered the emotion he felt when he first saw her. His heart squeezed in his chest and his mind filled with shock. His chest tightened with…fear? No that cannot be right. What was that weird emotion? He has never felt it before!

Why was he so afraid and terrified by the image of her death when the mudslide came, why did he not want her to die? She was the enemy was she not!?

He remembered how Ichigo treated him and his brothers, this could lead to be a problem latter on.

He stopped thinking when a thought came into his head, he flew to the door, into the hallway and looked into his 'mothers' room. She was gone.

Then he looked into the room he just came out of, if he remembered correctly then Kish was supposed to be there as well. Pai opened the door and peered inside, this time he focused on who was in the bed.

Just Tart, Kish was not in the bed. Pai's mind then flew to the day Kish first met Ichigo.

**Flash back.**

_Pai new that something was up, Kish had been floating around the ship like an idiot all day singing a tune that was unknown to him. Kish went into the living room and gently floated onto the couch were he sighed and picked an Earth flower from a vase, he began to strip it of its peddles._

"_Kish what are you doing?" Pai asked._

"_Seeing if she loves me or not." Kish said, Pai could not have been more confused even if he wanted to be._

"_Who is this 'she' you are talking about?" Pai asked._

"_Ichigo." Kish said._

"'_Ichigo is the name of an earth fruit Kish." Pai said, why does his brother love a fruit? Why was he referring to it as a she?_

"_I know…Sigh isn't it beautiful?" Kish said._

"_Why do you show such affections for a fruit?" Pai asked._

"_For your information she is not a fruit she is a human." Kish said._

"_WHAT? Kish you cannot care for a human, it shows that you are weak to love something that is weak." Pai said._

"_Nu-uh Pai, right now I feel happy, of course you wouldn't know what happy is now would you?" Kish said teasingly._

"_This emotion, this love. It is weak, it's a human's emotion." Pai said._

"_It is not weak, I feel better then I have in years! I feel like if anything happened to her then I will fight to the death to make her smile." Kish said he plucked the last peddle off of the flower. Kish frowned._

'_Dang she doesn't love me back, oh well. I can fix that.' Kish thought_

"_So you feel stronger?" Pai asked._

"_Yes and happier!" Kish said._

"_Kish?" Pai asked_

"_Yes Pai?" Kish asked._

"_This love…how do you know when you are in love?" Pai asked._

"_Well, your chest gets tight your heart thumps louder, and you feel like you can fly for hours with no break or rest." Kish said he held his hand to his heart and sighed again._

"_Does it hurt?" Pai asked._

"_No…it feels…amazing." Kish said._

"_Kish this human…Ichigo. Who is she?" Pai asked, this name sounded familiar._

"_She is a mew." Kish said._

"_But she is our enemy she is the one we are fighting." Pai_

"_I know but I love her."_

"_How is it possible to love a human?"_

"_I don't know, but let me tell ya I am real glad I did." Kish said._

End flashback

Pai wondered if this strange new emotion that he was experiencing was this feeling Kish was experiencing. He turned and saw Ichigos parents room where lettuce has been sleeping the night before, he slowly flew towards the door the closer he got the faster his heart sped up. He could hear it in his ears.

He pressed on the door lightly then it gently swung open. The room was dark even thought it had little sunlight shining through the curtains and the light of the hallway Pai had let in it was still gloomy.

Pai floated into the room and shut the door gently behind him. He did not see anything that looked like the girl he was looking for but he saw a long strand of thick hair sticking out of a lump in the blanket.

He floated over and let his hand do the rest, he lifted the blanket from her face to see that she was fast asleep. For a human her features made her look like some sort of flower. Now that he thinks about it this human has caught his interest long ago.

When he was doing some research on humans he studied all of the mews personalities, and with his studies he has noticed that this one had been very different from all the rest, she had a very different personality.

Other then the rest of the mews she had no other what humans call 'friends' in the earth educations center for children who are becoming adults (Earth School). However, there were three girls who she believed were her friends.

However, they were not, they treated her as if she were nothing. Ichigo introduced her to the mews and that's how she came to be here today. He stared at her for a minute and realized that Kish was right after all.

This emotion was truly a wonderful feeling. He lifted himself into the air and out the door shutting it carefully behind him. Now he had to find Kish. Which wasn't very hard to do, he flew down the stairs around a corner and there was Kish lying on the couch with a stupid smile on his face.

"Kish what are you doing?" Pai asked.

"She kissed me!" Kish said.

"Who did?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo did." Kish said he sighed happily.

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose." Pai said jokingly.

"Yeah I don't think so either." Kish said, "But it still counts!"

"Kish there is something that I need to discuss with you." Pai said seriously.

"About what?" Kish asked, the smile was gone, now he was curious as to what Pai had to say.

"It is about the Ichigo person." Pai said.

"Oh yeah _that…_ I know what the problem is Pai but what are we to do about it?" Kish asked. Pai put his thumb and forefinger in a gun pose then rested it on the tip of his chin. He was in deep thought.

"Hmmm…well according to our species law and rules, anyone who helps us in need is technically one of us, it doesn't matter what species." Pai said.

"How come you know that?" Kish asked.

"I study and read them in which you do not." Pai said.

"Alright…continue." Kish said.

"And she saved our lives. So according to the law she is considered a human but she is _no longer_ an enemy, which is a problem because she _is_ the enemy because she is a mew." Pai said.

"This is making my head hurt…ok so Ichigo is a mew but she is not an enemy?" Kish asked.

"Right." Pai said.

"But what about the Mermaid and the weird monkey?"

"What about them?" Pai asked.

"They also helped Ichigo come and explain what really happened." Kish said

"That's true. So they are also mews but no longer our enemy." Pai said, things were getting really complicated.

"So who is our enemy?"

"Well the bird and wolf mews had no part in it. But they are Ichigos friends, which means that if they disagree to being united with us then they are the enemy." Pai said they were silent for a long while until Kish remembered something important.

"Wait! Wait! Don't you remember what Ichigo and her friends where saving us from?!" Kish asked.

"Yes, the mews leader, I think his name is Ryou." Pai said.

"Isn't he the real enemy we are fighting?"

"Yes, he wants us dead." Pai said.

"Well then I guess there are going to be some changes around here." Kish said. Foot steps where heard in the staircase so they flew onto the ceiling and watched. Just as they thought, it was lettuce, she was dressed and she looked tired. Pais heart started to beat heavily again, it always did when he watched her in her natural habitat.

"Ichigo?!" Lettuce shouted, "Kish?! Pai Tart are you still in the house?!" Kish let go of the ceiling he was about to float down but Pais arm stopped him.

"Pai what's the big idea?!" He whispered.

"She would be frightened to see us not as children, she may still think that we are the enemy." Pai said. Kish hovered back to the ceiling.

"Then she walked over to the couch, "Purin? Am I home alone?" Lettuce said aloud. She looked around, then she saw Purins note, she did the same thing Ichigo did. She picked up, held it near her face and read it. A moment later, she was beginning to understand why she was alone.

She leaned backwards and looked into the Kitchen, she saw that her camera and note were gone.

"Ah so Ichigo left for work and Purin went home early…but why are Kish Pai and Tart gone?" Lettuce wondered aloud.

"Well its getting late I better head to work." Lettuce thought out loud again. She grabbed her purse which was hanging on a door handle threw it over her shoulder and headed out the door.

**With Ichigo at the café **

"Sorry I'm late!" Ichigo screamed as she came in through the door. Ryou was sitting in a nearby table, like he was waiting for her.

"Usually I would be upset about this Ichigo but since you handled last night's mission I will let you slip." Ryou said. His eyes went from her face to her hands.

"Wha…hey why did you bring a camera to school?" Ryou asked.

"Lettuce wanted me to bring it for you, she said something about … wildlife photos of something like that…" Ichigo was not paying attention to what she was saying instead she was looking for a customer. The place was so quite that you could hear yourself breathe.

"Really? Hmm well that's sweet of her." Ryou said, but Ichigo was not listening.

"Ryou?" Ichigo said.

"Hmm?" Ryou asked…well sorta.

"How come there is nobody here? If I'm late then Café mew mew must have opened a long time ago." Ichigo said.

"Well thanks to emo girl and princess over there we would be lucky to have one costumer today." Ryou said pointing to the back. Ichigo set the camera onto the table in front of Ryou. He then turned on the camera and pressed on the 'view' button. Ichigo then headed over too two of her friends that she has not seen in a long time.

"Mint! Zakuro!" Ichigo called.

"ICHIGO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." Mint said, she was sipping her tea but the minute her eyes set on Ichigo she jumped up and slammed her fists onto the table making her teacup jump into the air.

"Well I…um you…" Ichigo stuttered, Mints face was very scary.

"Well? I? you? _Well_ while you were gone, _I_ had to work! I have never worked a day in my life! All because _you_ never showed up! When my mummy and Daddy here about this then Ryou will be sorry for putting someone as important as me into labor! Café mew mew will go out of business." Mint said calming down and gulping down tea.

"I think the Café will go out of business seeing you scared everyone off." Ichigo whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mint said angrily slamming her fists again.

"Mint! Relax…will you." A low voice said, Ichigo and Mint swerved their heads to the Kitchen.

"Zakuro!" Ichigo said happily.

"How are you Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm doing fine right now I'm still a little sore from baby sitting all this time…how about you?" Ichigo asked.

"Well today seems to be a well disserved day seeing that there is nobody here." Zakuro smiled. Then she turned towards Mint.

"Mint has been difficult to handle while you were gone." Zakuro mumbled. However, Mint heard.

"Hey! Don't take her side! Ryou put me to work because lazy never showed up." Mint said with an accusing finger.

"Mint don't be so dull in the head, you know as well as I that she couldn't come because she was busy with the aliens."

"Nu-Uh. I knew that she was busy with the aliens!" Mint then looked at her. "Why didn't you just leave them in the house and come to work?" Mint suggested.

"By themselves?" Ichigo asked horrified.

"Of course, that's what my parents did when I was a baby." Ichigo heard the little bell on the door ring, she turned and saw Lettuce standing there.

"Hello every one sorry I am late, I didn't get enough sleep the night before." Lettuce said. She looked over at Ryou to see that he had a very serious look on his face.

"That's fin lettuce you're just in time." Ryou said setting down the camera.

"Really? For what?" Lettuce asked, she was sure that she was late wasn't she? Ryou gave her a look and called Ichigo over.

"Yes Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"What did you do last night?"

"Pardon?"

"Did you complete the mission?" Ryou asked. Mint and Zakuro were both confused Ryou has never told anything to them about a mission.

"Yes sir." Ichigo said.

"Really now…? Where?" Ryou asked.

"Umm near Mt. Fuji." Ichigo asked.

"What did you do with them? The bodies I mean." Ryou asked.

"I umm well you see I."

"Hmm?" Ryou asked.

"Well I umm they escaped! Yeah that's right they escaped before I could destroy them!" Ichigo claimed.

"Oh so you lied to me about killing them?" Ryou asked.

"Well yeah but I can get them this time that's for sure!" Ichigo said she was sweating buckets right now.

"Did you even try?" Ryou asked, Mint and Zakuro did not have the slighted idea of what was really going on but they knew it had something to do with killing and the aliens.

"yes…" Ichigo said softly.

"Oh really? Then explain this!" Ryou said picking up the camera and holding it out to where she could see that on the view gallery was the picture of her and Kish hugging. Lettuce came over when she saw the picture she went pale.

"Oops." She said quietly. She said sorry then headed over to where Mint and Zakuro where. Ichigo did not know what she should do or say, she looked away from the camera and into Ryou's eyes and they screamed bloody murder.

"So what's going on?" Asked Zakuro."

"Well you see Ichigo was assigned a mission to kill Kish Pai and Tart, but during the time she was watching over them she figured out that they were really people with real hearts, they aren't hostile at all. She really cares for them so she didn't kill them, the aliens ran away she told Ryou hoping that he would let them go but instead he sent me, Purin, and Ichigo out to find them and get rid of them once and for all.

However Ichigo explained to them who the real bad guy was, which is Ryou, then they hugged at some point when Kish trusted her again and I took a picture of them hugging because they were just so darn cute, but Ryou saw the picture and now he knows the truth." Lettuce explained, she was panting after she said that monster of a pharagrph.

"So the aliens aren't hostile…"

"Right."

"And Ichigo and the aliens are friends…"

"Right."

"But when the potion wheres of then they are going to remember what she did for them…"

"Right."

"Soooo there may not be a reason to fight anymore if they become our friends not foes?"

"Right."

"I see. So Ichigo is in big trouble?" Zakuro asked.

"Right."

"Ahh I see. HEY RYOU!" Zakuro shouted. Ryou turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Cool down will you! Give her a break! She didn't do anything wrong!" Zakuro shouted.

"She didn't do anything wrong? Zakuro have you been brain washed by the enemy?! Of course she did, thanks to her our species might not exist in the future." Ryou shouted.

"But they aren't hostile." Zakuro said.

"That is where you are wrong, it's only a mater of time before the blow up the whole planet!" Ryou shouted a large vein was popping out on his head.

"But Ryou they…" She was cut off when a stinging pain blasted on the side of her face.

"Shut up!" Ryou said. "What are you going to believe? Something these little backstabbers or fact?" Ryou asked.

"Your facts are false." Lettuce claimed.

"Oh really, then is it false that they have been creating chimera animas? Is is false that they have threatened lives? Is it false that they are our enemies?" Ryou asked, he was furious with rage.

"It is not false that they have been trying to destroy us in the past…" Zakuro said. Ryou made a 'HA!' sound with an accusing finger.

"But like I said it was in the past." Zakuro said. Ryou's became redder as his anger boiled.

"And! It is also not false that you have lost your mind! I QUIT!" Ichigo said taking off her apron and headed out the door.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ryou said.

"Watch me!" Ichigo called.

"She's right you know…" Zakuro said. She took of her apron hat thingy and flung it at his face, he caught them both with his face, he pulled them off and said.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Ryou shouted.

"Oh yes we can…oh I almost forgot…one more thing." She turned walked towards him gave him a glare… then she SLUGGED him! The force of impact was so great that he fell backwards.

And Mint always did what her role model did, she did the same, she took her apron and hat thing off, threw them onto his head and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He moaned in pain.

Then they all headed out the door with Keichiro close behind for he saw the whole thing happened.

_Little did they know, another person had watched the whole thing from a place high above their heads, the figure disappeared to spread the news of all the information he had just heard._

**With the aliens on the ship.**

Pai's mind was like a machine when they were in difficult situations, however with the materials that he had to work with now just made his work that much harder.

"This doesn't add up." Pai said.

"What doesn't?" Kish asked, Kish's mind was like a cracked code, he was the best at solving puzzles, mazes, quizzes, and riddles. Therefore, he was putting it to good use by playing video games.

"The damages our house has. We didn't create those when we were kids." Pai said.

"What damages?" Kish asked not turning away from his video game.

"A large hole in the wall, but there wasn't any sign of anything breaking in from any windows or roof. Then that message, that message was written by our mother herself. She said I am under a. That's it." Pai said.

"Weird." Kish plainly said, once again he didn't turn away from the video games.

"Yes very." Pai said. Then the room was silent.

"So what are we going to do when deep blue arrives?" Kish asked.

"Well for one be on our best behavior, we haven't reported back to the ship in days, he probably wants an explanation." Pai said.

"So what are we going to tell him?" Kish asked.

"All the events that recently happened on earth."

"Do you think he will get mad?" Kish asked a little worry was in his voice.

"He might, it all depends on what kind of mood he is in today." Pai said.

"So when is he going to get here?" Kish asked.

"In a few minutes."

"Boring."

"Indeed." Pai said another silence filled the air. Then Tart came in slamming the door open, which made both of them jump out of their seats.

:GAME OVER:

" Darn it Tart! You made me crash land my ship!"

"You almost made me damage these papers I am working with."

"Im sorry but I have big news about the mews!"

A/n: That rhymed.

"Well then go ahead tell us." Pai said, he turned in his chair so that he was facing Tart. Kish turned off his video game and turned towards him on the carpet.

"I was spying on the mews a few minutes ago…" Tart was saying but then he was cut off.

"Why did you want see that monkey girl?" A faint blush appeared on Tarts cheeks but he ignored the blush and Kish and kept going.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Tart shot a glare towards Kish.

"What? I'm just saying…" Kish smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well then stop saying, Tart continue." Pai said.

"Thank you Pai." Tart said and then cleared his throat.

"So anyway I went to that Café mew place, and you won't believe what I saw!" Tart said.

"What?" Pai asked

"What?" Kish asked.

"The mews where fighting for us!" Tart said.

"What?" Pai asked confused.

"What?" Kish asked confused.

"The leader guy, Ryou was really angry at Ichigo for not killing us, and all the other mews fought back, they were claming that his believes where wrong, which they were."

"How did the other mews know what had happened?" Pai asked.

"Lettuce explained to them what had happened." Tart said.

"Well that sounds great, it looks like they really are on our side.

"But that's not all!" Tart said. Kish and Pai leaned in too hear well.

"They abandoned their leader!"

"What?!"

"Wow really?" Kish asked.

"Yeah, I bet that if we ever go back to that Café mew mew place then we won't find them there!" Tart laughed/said. Their talk was finished once they heard what sounded like a doorbell ring.

"Deep blue is on the screen." Pai said, he got up form his seat and flew into another room.

A/n: Now if all off you readers out there watched the anime then you know what this room looks like.

They all flew into the room and kneeled in front of a giant green sphere.

"Pai, I want an reason why I shouldn't take you from this mission." Deep blue said in an angry voice.

"We were turned into children by the rays of our own chimera anima deep blue-sama." Pai said.

"Really have you gathered any, as the humans say, Dirt?"

"Yes Deep Blue-Sama." Pai said.

"Good. You have two earth minutes. Proceed."

"Deep Blue-Sama the mew leader has saved our lives willingly while we were unaware of what was happening, and what sort of danger that we were in." Pai said.

"WHAT? But how can this be?" Deep blue said in shock.

"According to the law any one or anything that helps us during our time in need is not our enemy. Deep Blue-Sama." Pai said, deep blue felt an emotion that was rare for him, fear. There was a long silence but then deep blue had a wicked idea. He smiled a terrible smile.

"Pai…there is no such thing!" Deep blue snapped

"What…?" Pai said silently but he did not want to questions his leader's commands. He learned that the hard way.

"What you are claiming is a lie!" Deep blue said.

There was a silence.

"I have seen many things that your eyes fail to. I know what they are like." Deep blue said.

"I have an assignment for you." Deep blue said. Kish Pai and Tart all looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I have taken the chimera animas clone and…"

"A clone?" Tart said silently. Kish hit him with his elbow.

"If any of you interrupt me one more time the punishment will be unpleasant." Deep blue said.

"But, yes Tart I have created a clone of the chimera anima, for I had a feeling that something would go wrong, and it is a good thing I did too. For the Mews have captured the other one. I injected the clone with a liquid I have created using a small amount of blue aqua and your DNA samples." Deep blue said he then pressed his thumb in to the jelly sphere.

"I am sending it to you." He said. A few moments later a cage appeared in front of them, they looked up and saw what they thought was the most foulest creature they had every seen, the cat didn't look like a cat anymore, they didn't know what creature it looked like really, it had grown twice in size and its eyes glowed red. Its fangs were long and sharp. Like pencils.

"There it is, this is what I want you to do with it…" Deep blue said.

"I want you to go down to earth and repeat the last mission."

"What?!" Kish Pai and Tart said in unisision.

"You three are lucky that I was finished speaking." Deep blue said.

"But Deep blue-Sama what if it fails and we turn into children again." Pai said.

"It won't happen again." Deep blue said.

"Why is that?"

"This is why I injected your DNA with the mew aqua, now when it hits your body will repel it."

"Oh like when it hits the chimera anima its body would also repel the rays."

"That is correct Kish."

"Good luck…And hurry up." Deep blue said before the giant green sphere turned off.

**With Deep Blue in another dimension**

A sick cold laughter escaping the fanged throat of Deep blue could be heard echoing through miles and miles of nowhere.

"He he. Everything is going to plan." Deep blue chuckled.

"My soldiers have become traitors and the mews are my born enemy." Deep blue said. Then a large thick book appeared in a puff of smoke and hovered next to where deep blue was floating. He opened the book with great strength and read page 438.

"Hmm. Indeed, it seems that Pai was correct about the law, then he looked over at the jelly sphere, I am sorry Pai but in order for me to become one of the greatest rulers in history, I am going to have to take over earth. After all…" Deep blue said

"Let's see how we can fix this…hmmmmm." After a while, deep blue thought of a way that he could make sure that Kish Pai or Tart won't see that they were right.

"This is easy." He said softly before he tore the page out of the book. The book then disappeared in a puff of smoke. He turned around and ran his thumb down the jelly sphere. There were charts of things, but he was not looking at the charts he was looking at the count down he set up.

For he never told Kish Pai and Tart when they first received the chimera anima a week ago that Deep blue knew that they would fail, so he made the liquid sort of like a boomerang. It comes back.

He made the liquid repeat its self so that if the aliens fail to destroy them when they are in child's form then the liquid will act up again and turn them back into children a second time, giving them a second chance.

That is what the countdown is for, it is counting down the hours until Kish Pai and Tart turn back into kids. Which was not very far away, and with Kish Pai and Tart and the mews being children, Deep blue would hardly break a sweat destroying them.

He and stabbed the jelly sphere with his pinky the jelly sphere stopped showing Kish Pai and tart and went to the solar system. Each planet had a red dot over it except Earth.

"We have searched every planet in this universe, the only one left, the one that we haven't checked, my precious mew aqua has to be there!" Deep blue shouted, and then part of his back disintegrated into thin air,

"You three had better hurry, Kish, Pai and Tart, for I don't think I can last in this world for much longer." Deep blue said.

**With the mews.**

The mews were going to there homes now and Purins home to let her know what had happened that evening.

"So now what do we do?" Lettuce asked.

"Don't worry ladies, my father can get us a job in no time at all."

"How is he going to do that?" Zakuro asked.

"Do doesn't do anything, he tells one of the house servants to go to the location in which we want to work at and deliver a letter that he has written." Mint said.

"Does this really work?" Zakuro asked.

"Well it's what he used to do to get my brother into the finest schools of Japan." Mint said.

"What are we going to do with these?" Ichigo asked holding up her pendent.

"Keep them I guess. You never know when you might need it." Zakuro said.

"Yeah that's true since the aliens aren't kids anymore" Ichigo said they all looked at her.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"The aliens aren't little brats anymore?!" Mint asked.

"Oh did I say that? I meant, since the aliens…don't…tell…fibs a- anymore?" Ichigo said. They gave her a look that said 'we know you are lying.'

"Alright, yes they have turned back into there normal forms because the potion thingy that they were zapped with wore off." Ichigo said.

"How do you know this?" Zakuro asked.

"Because I saw them leave earlier this morning." Ichigo said.

"So we really should keep these." Lettuce said.

"Yes." Mint said.

"Although I am going to have to find a new battle outfit, the one that I transform into is out of style and it just doesn't scream me." Mint said flipping her hair.

"What does scream you a clown outfit?" Ichigo asked, Lettuce and Ichigo tried not to laugh, Zakuro smiled.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Mint screamed.

"By you guys!" Ichigo said heading across the street.

"Where are you going?" Zakuro and Lettuce shouted.

"My house is this way!" Ichigo said Lettuce and Zakuro said their good byes but mint did not say anything because she was still bitter about the clown outfit thing.

**With Kish Pai and Tart.**

"So now what are we going to do?" tart asked.

"I don't know." Kish said "What do you think Pai?"

"Pai was holding a giant brown book on his lap, he was skimming every page, looking for anything that would have to do with the rule.

"Deep blue was right there is no such…wait a minute."

"What?"

"What?"

"This goes form 437 to 439, strange." Pai said he closed the book then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well I guess we follow deep blues orders. We attack day after tomorrow."

"What are we going to do today?" Tart asked.

"Follow our tradition."

**Later…**

Kish Pai and Tart appeared on Ichigos doorstep. With white roses in their hands, one had green tips one had blue tips and one had red tips. Their tradition was to give a gift to those who cared for their lives.

Kish Pai and Tart set the roses side by side on her doorstep. The stem of the one with blue had a note tied around it. A note that gave her their thanks. They could here foots steps coming closer and closer.

They disappeared onto the roof top watching. When Ichigo came around the corner she did not notice anything different she reached into her purse and got the crap scared out of her when Masha jumped out all covered in mud.

He was then flying around her head annoyed that they forgot about him again. She said that she was sorry and searched her purse for her keys when she found them she on her door step, looking down to where the door knob was she saw something white on the floor, she looked and saw the roses,.

She picked them up and stared at their beauty, she had never seen thorn less roses like these before. She then noticed the note, she set the other two roses down onto the ground and untied the note from the stem. It read…

_Dear miss Ichigo_

_We thank you for saving our lives during a dangerous time, we thank you with our hearts and we owe you our lives, Miss Ichigo, to our leader you are our enemy, but to us you are no longer a foe. Once again, thank you._

_Sincerely_

_Kish_

_Pai_

_Tart._

Ichigo looked at the Green one she then smiled remembering the kiss.

"Your welcome" She said, she scooped them into her arms, she opened the door to the house, and she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

**With Kish**

Kish was sitting on his old bed in his house that they found in the woods near Mt.Fuji. Pai had activated the cleaner thing and repaired the entire house to make it look like new. Tart has done nothing all day so far but play with all his old toys.

Pai had been doing some of his research about the damages and the note, so far there was nothing reported from Pai.

Soon after they repaired the house they found Ug, they felt guilty because they forgot about him but they soon made it up to him by giving him some of his favorite T-rex treats that they found in the kitchen.

They did not have to worry about to expiration date because the treats never expire thanks to this strange liquid they were sealed in.

After they repaired the house they were worried about the humans finding it so they attached a whole bunch of teleporters to it and teleported it to the ships garden, where they could visit it often.

Kish sighed with happiness in his room.

He squeezed the little black cat plushi close to his heart.

* * *

**  
**

**A/n: This is the end of Catch that kid! But this story will be updated because I am redoing the chapters. Thank you for reading everybody! This chapter is only 25 pages long so it shouldnt have taken so long but it did becuase I was grounded. Want to know why? No? Well Im going to tell you anyway.**

**My brother came into my room and started to harrase me for an hour, I was really getting ticked at him so I threatend to throw him out my window, he thought I was joking so he cept on doing it, but then I scared the crap out of him when i stomped over to my window, opened it, then I stomped over to him and picked him up, he was really scared so he jumped out of my arms (onto my toe) and headed down stairs. He told mom the whole story about how he was 'daggling out the window and i was pushing his hands off of the leadge.' My mom knew that he was lying (of course he was!) so she didnt ground me but my brother argued with her for so long that me mom gave up and grounded me to make him stop. My little brother must be devils span becuase once my mom said I was grounded my brother stuck his toung out at me! I asked my mom why I was grounded she said becuase the window was open! **

**Anyway thank you all so much for reviewing and alerting previous chapters!  
**

**Review please!**


End file.
